


Okane and Omae o Korosu

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Fushigi Yuugi, Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Character Death, Crossover, Multi, Spoilers, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-13
Updated: 2001-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 61,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero Yuy and Tamahome switch bodies; hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Suzaku Should Never Play Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a painfully old fic; begun in 2000 and finished in 2001. Crossover, spoilers, character deaths and character preservations, Tamahome-bashing, lots of fangirl Japanese and mailing-list-style formatting quirks.

The regal red-headed god looked at his cards, smiling inwardly. Three aces and a pair of sevens... There was no way he could lose this hand.

"Let's raise the stakes," he said. "One favor from each of the losers, to be performed at the discretion of the winner."

Seiryuu looked at his hand and frowned. A measly pair of twos... Glancing at Suzaku's slightly smug face, he sighed. "I fold."

Genbu, who had dealt himself out of the game several hands ago after Byakko had cleaned him out, grinned. "Too rich for your blood, Seiryuu?"

"Hai... That peacock over there has already made me promise that his seishi will get to win this round of the miko game. No need to go any deeper into the hole," the blue dragon complained.

Byakko grinned. "Wise decision... I think I concur. Fold."

"How about you, Emily-chan?" Suzaku asked.

She frowned at her cards. "Aw, what the hell... How big a favor could you possibly want from me? Call the betting."

Suzaku smirked. "I have a full house." He laid his cards on the table.

"Damn you're lucky," Genbu complained. "Looks like you owe Suzaku a favor, Em-chan."

Emily sighed. "I guess... I can never remember what beats what in poker..." She laid her cards down. "What does a royal flush do?" She smiled at them innocently, blue eyes curious.

Seiryuu began to laugh, as Suzaku's jaw dropped. "It beats the peacock," he gasped, falling out of the chair at Suzaku's incredulous face.

"Shut up, Lizard-boy," Suzaku snapped. Then he sighed. "You win, Emily-sama... I owe you a favor."

Emily smiled brightly. "Honto? Yatta!" She paused to think. "I know just the thing, too..."

The four gods sweatdropped as she outlined exactly what she wanted Suzaku to do for her.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"I swear, if I didn't know it was impossible, I'd fucking kill him for doing this... again..." Duo complained to Quatre. "Ch! There was absolutely no good reason for him to self-destruct! We were all on our way, there were only a couple hundred mobile suits, he could've last the two or three minutes! Ack!"

Quatre smiled at the ranting pilot, who was only just covering up his worry for Heero with the exaggerated complaint. "Don't worry, Duo... He'll be fine."

Duo sighed, letting the irritation slip away and the concern to surface. "Why does he do this, Quatre? Don't I mean anything at all to him when it comes to the mission?"

Quatre hugged Duo. "You do, I'm sure of it... I just don't think Heero knows quite how to deal with it yet... He'll come around eventually."

Duo sighed. "If he survives long enough..." Then his customary grin returned. "Oh well, time for me to go play nursemaid!" He bounded off, braid bouncing merrily.

Quatre grinned. Duo would undoubtedly make Heero regret pushing the self-destruct, that was for sure. Maybe it would be enough to get it through his thick skull that he meant an incredible amount to his violet-eyed partner.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Geez, Tasuki-chan, you didn't have to hit him so hard," Nuriko complained. "That's *my* job."

Tasuki sweatdropped. "I didn't think I did... Guess Obake-chan's not as tough as he thinks he is."

Mitsukake finished examining the unconscious Tamahome. "He'll be fine... he just got knocked on the head a little too hard."

"You two shouldn't play so rough no da," Chichiri scolded, as Nuriko hefted Tamahome's bulk easily to carry him to his bunk.

"Ch, we were just bored... What else is there to do on this damned boat, anyway?" Tasuki complained. "Besides get sick?"

"Well, you've upset Miaka," Chiriko piped up. "Now she's all worried about Tamahome."

Tasuki shook his head. "Women... Oi..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Surrounded by brilliant crimson light, Suzaku shook his head. Why in the multiverse would Emily want him to do such a strange thing? Oh well, there was no way out of this one. Honor would not permit it. *Who do gods pray to?* he wondered, maneuvering the two souls between their respective worlds. *Whoever's listening to this one, please don't let it be complete disaster!*

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Damn, he hurt... all over... It felt like Tasuki had used that damned tessen to fry him, then Nuriko had joined the fun and beaten him, too... Ch. Why hadn't Mitsukake done anything to help him yet? Tamahome groaned quietly, promising himself that he'd come down on the two of them like the wrath of Suzaku... Just as soon as he felt better...

Hm. Odd. Why had the boat stopped rocking? Had they reached Hokkan already? Ch. That baka bandit must've hit him harder than he thought.

Tamahome grunted and opened his eyes, just as a heart-shaped face with wide indigo eyes swung into view. "Ohayo~, Heero!"

"GYAAAH!" Tamahome, scrambling away as quickly as his battered body would allow. "Teme! Who the hell are you?!"

The other boy blinked, looking hurt. "He-Heero... I'm Duo... Geez, did you self-destruct your brain along with Wing?"

Tamahome stared at him. "You're with Seiryuu, aren't you?"

The boy--Duo--cocked his head. "Ano... Heero... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Tamahome!"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero, feigning sleep, listened to the quiet voices around him. He had awakened just moments ago, but something was wrong. His head only ached slightly, and that was the extent of his injuries. Considering that the last thing he remembered was self-destructing, that wasn't right. And he was lying on a rocking surface--almost like a boat. Finally, there seemed to be two women talking nearby... about someone named Tamahome. He wasn't restrained, however, which was one advantage...

"Miaka, I think he's coming around," one of the women said.

Damn damn damn... Heero's eyes flew open, and he rolled out of the bunk, prepared to go into a fighting crouch. Several things went wrong with that.

First, the floor beneath his feet rocked suddenly, and he lost his tenuous balance.

Second, he was not dressed in his typical spandex, but long, ancient-typeclothes, and this threw him off a touch...

Third, everything and everyone around him seemed just as ancient as his own outfit, except for the girl who had just thrown her arms around his neck and was sobbing in relief.

Sprawled across the floor, Heero blinked, thanking whatever powers existed that Duo hadn't been around to witness this. He pushed the girl away roughly. "Who are you? Where am I?" he demanded, coldly.

The other woman--no, man--he corrected himself, looked at him with wide purple eyes. "Ne, Tamahome-kun, what do you mean? That's Miaka, and I'm Nuriko. Did Tasuki really hit you that hard?"

Heero glared at them both. "My name is Heero Yuy. Omae o korosu."


	2. Chapter 2

Nuriko just stared at Tamahome. Had the other seishi really just shoved Miaka aside and then declared that he would kill them? "Tamahome, what in the name of Suzaku is *wrong* with you?" he demanded.

The other seishi glared at him with cold eyes, and stood. "I am not Tamahome," he gritted out coldly, in his nasal monotone. His hands twitched, as he made to reach for something that was not there. "Where am I, where's my gun, and who the hell are you? Are you working for OZ?"

On the floor, Miaka was close to tears, but restrained herself. How could Tamahome know about guns? "Ne, Tamahome..." she began.

"It's Heero." He glared down at her, no traces of the normal warmth in his eyes.

Both Nuriko and Miaka flinched.

"How do you know what a gun is?" Miaka asked.

"Hn. Baka. Everyone knows what a gun is." The young man looked disgusted. He glanced down at himself and continued. "And where are my clothes? I can't where this!"

"Ne, Miaka... I think I'd better go get Mitsukake... Tasuki must've hit him harder than we all thought," Nuriko said, backing away slowly.

"Iie!" Miaka said. "Don't leave me alone with him!" She stared at the person who was and was not Tamahome. "This isn't the Tamahome we know."

Heero mentally sighed in relief. Apparently the girl wasn't as empty-headed as he had first thought. Then he was dodging the purple-braided one, who, at Miaka's statement, had swiftly pulled the girl out of harm's way and tried to tackle him. Heero cursed roundly as he rolled out of the way and crashed to the floor again as the floor--he was definitely on a boat, he decided--rocked again. Then the other young man seized him in an gundamium-strength grip.

"All right, you Seiryuu bastard, what have you done with Tamahome?"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo stared at Heero after his partner declared that he was Tamahome. "Tama-what?" he repeated slowly. "Eh... you sure about that?"

Heero glared at him, hostility written all over his face. "I am Suzaku no Shichiseishi Tamahome," he declared proudly.

Duo laughed nervously. *Oh, God... he's finally lost it... One too many self-destructs for our perfect soldier...* "Um, okay... if you say so..."

Heero glared at him. "So, are you, uh... feeling better?"

Heero--or Tamahome--gave him an incredulous look. "Should I be? I don't know what you Seiryuu lackeys did to me, but I hurt like hell!"

Duo laughed, bitterly. "What we did to you? Ch, Heero, you self-destructed... It's your own fault you feel this bad." He paused. "And what the hell is a seiryuu, a suzaku, and a shichiseishi?!"

Tamahome stared at the boy, who was twisting a long brown braid in his hands agitatedly. He seemed utterly serious when he demanded to know what he was talking about. "You don't know who the gods are?" he asked carefully.

He snorted. "What the hell kinda question is that? You know me better than that, Heero. The only god I believe in is Shinigami."

Tamahome gritted his teeth. "My name is Tamahome, teme."

The other boy flinched, again looking hurt at the insult. "Geez, can't you even call me by name anymore?"

"I don't know your name."

Wide indigo eyes fastened on his, pleading in them. "You honestly don't remember, He--Tamahome?" he asked.

"Why should I? I've never met you before in my life."

"Duo Maxwell." Duo sighed heavily and turned away. "I'm a Gundam pilot,just like you... and believe me, we have definitely met before."

"What's a Gundam?" Tamahome was beginning to relax. He still had no clue what was going on, but something about the vulnerability on Duo's face just now convinced him that he wasn't currently in danger.

Duo began to laugh. "You don't even know what a Gundam is... Ch. This is just great... Look, it's a long story, and you're in no condition to be up and about. Why don't you just lie down for a while and we can discuss this..."

Tamahome suffered himself to be tucked back into the bed... then he stiffened as Duo crawled in next to him.

"*What* are you doing?"

"Making myself comfortable, what does it look like I'm doing?" Duo flashed a cheeky grin at him. "This is a long story. Besides, you're absolutely adorable when you're befuddled." Tamahome's eyes widened as Duo planted a kiss on his nose.

"Teme! What the hell did you do *that* for?!" Duo's grin vanished.

"Because we're lovers."

Tamahome's eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero struggled ineffectually against the impossibly strong man's grip as the girl--Miaka--hung back, eyes wide. Then other people began filing into the cabin--the first a man with powder-blue hair and gravity-defying bangs, the second a red-head with fangs and a fan which he seemed inordinately proud of, and the third a tall, serious-looking man carrying a cat. Following them was a young boy, his eyes wide with curiosity.

The one with blue hair spoke. "Be careful, Nuriko. That's not Tamahome no da!"

"I know," Heero's captor--presumably Nuriko--replied grimly. "He threatened to kill us."

*K'so. What I wouldn't give for a self-destruct, right now...* Heero gave his best glare to the group.

"Definitely not our Tamahome no da... But who is he no da?"

"Chichiri, I think he may be from my world," Miaka said softly.

"Then how the fuck did he get Tamahome's body?" asked the red-head, looking confused.

Heero ceased struggling, since it was futile. "Your world?" he repeated slowly, processing the information.

Miaka nodded. "There are two worlds, this one, which is a lot like ancient China, and our world..."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "How did I get here?"

"Maybe Seiryuu did it," Nuriko suggested, "trying to stop us?"

Miaka shrugged. "Can you remember a red or a blue light of any sort?" she asked.

Heero considered it. As he had pressed the self-destruct, he recalled, there *had* been a red glow... He'd just assumed that it meant that he was really dying this time. "Yes. I self-destructed, and a red light surrounded me. Then I woke up here."

The group exclaimed and muttered uneasily about this. "Suzaku did this no da?" the one called Chichiri asked. "Why?"

"If Suzaku did this, then he's not a threat to us," Miaka said, scrutinizing her beloved's shuttered face. "You can let him go, Nuriko."

"Demo, Miaka--" Nuriko protested.

"Let him go."

"This is not a good idea," the purple-haired seishi muttered. He loosened his grip on Heero reluctantly.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

*He FAINTED?!* Duo stared down at the unconscious Heero. "This is *so* not right..."

Crawling out of bed, he went in search of Quatre. Whatever was wrong, Heero definitely needed help...


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly, Quatre found Duo. "Ne, Quatre--"

"I know. There's a problem with Heero, isn't there?" the blond pilot interrupted. Duo exploded.

"A problem?! I'll say there's a problem! He's in there calling himself Tamahome and saying he doesn't know what a Gundam is! He keeps calling me Teme and when I kissed him, he passed out!"

Quatre nodded. "I don't understand it, but that's not Heero in there. My uchuu no kokoro tells me as much." Duo heaved a great sigh.

"Well, that's a relief! I know I don't mean a whole lot to Heero, but for him to forget my name... that's fucking unforgivable."

"Gather the others; we need to discuss how we're going to deal with this," Quatre instructed him. "And we have to figure out where the real Heero is."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero eyed the group warily; they in turn looked at him distrustfully--except for Miaka. *She* smiled at him warmly.

"My name's Miaka Yuuki, and I'm Suzaku no Miko. These are Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko, the Suzaku no Shichiseishi. Your name is Heero Yuy, ne?"

"Hai." Heero regarded them carefully. Nuriko, the one with the braid, was phenomenally strong. He'd have to remember that. Perhaps the others had similar hidden talents... he'd have to watch himself. "Who is this Tamahome?"

Miaka grabbed a large backpack and began rummaging through it. Pulling out a small compact, she handed it to him. Heero silently opened it and glanced into the tiny mirror. Ragged teal hair falling into violet-grey eyes, a handsome face, a familiar dark scowl. He returned the compact to its owner without comment.

"Tamahome is also one of the Shichiseishi no da," Chichiri said.

"And you *were* Miaka's boyfriend, but you got dumped," Tasuki drawled, grinning.

"What is a shichiseishi?" Heero asked, ignoring Miaka's blush entirely.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

When Tamahome came to, four pairs of expectant eyes were boring into him. Including those of Duo Maxwell.

"Touch me again, teme, and I will kill you," he snarled, glaring at the braided boy.

The boy with dark hair pulled tightly back chuckled. "Well, he certainly *sounds* like Heero."

Duo looked away. "Shut up, Wufei." His shoulders slumped. This definitely wasn't his Heero, but still... it hurt. "Gomen nasai, Tamahome. It won't happen again."

The blond spoke up. "Tamahome, could you tell us how you came to be inhabiting Heero Yuy's body?"

Inhabiting someone else's body? Tamahome looked down at his hands... calloused, traced with faint scars and injuries he didn't remember receiving... The boy with jagged bangs offered a hand mirror, which he accepted. The face staring out of the glass was handsome, with brown, messy hair and confused blue eyes. But it wasn't his face.

Tamahome let the mirror fall, and looked up at the four. "How?" he whispered. "I don't know how... I'm just one of Suzaku's seishi... One minute, Tasuki and I were wrestling, the next... I'm here, with that weirdo over there..." Duo flinched again.

Wufei blinked. "Excuse me, did you say Suzaku?" Tamahome nodded. "The phoenix god?"

"Of course." Tamahome wanted to add a comment about obvious facts, but refrained.

"You are familiar with the name, Wufei?" the blond asked.

"It's an ancient Chinese myth about the four gods, Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Suzaku. Each of the four has four constellations... as I recall, Tamahome is the name of one of these constellations," Wufei replied, brow furrowing as he recalled the story.

"Myth?!" Tamahome sputtered. "Suzaku is no myth!" He paused, a thought occurring to him. Suzaku was no myth... in *his* world... perhaps, though, this was Miaka's world?

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Ninmu ryoukai," Heero said, after Chichiri finished explaining the concept of seishi, mikos, shinzahos, and the summoning of animal gods.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tasuki demanded.

"I will help you summon your god, and you can send me back to my world with one of your wishes," Heero explained. "It is possible that Tamahome was sent to my world... when the mission is accomplished, we can exchange places again." *Unless I'm really dead and this is one hellish afterlife...*

Nuriko shot a puzzled look at Heero. "Ne, Heero, you talk like a soldier," he complained. "Don't you ever smile?"

"I am a soldier," Heero replied. "Soldiers have no need for showing emotions. They are weaknesses which enemies can exploit." A stunned silence followed. "Tell me about the Seiryuu no Shichiseishi. They are in pursuit of the Shinzaho as well, ne?"

The seishi exchanged uncomfortable glances. "Oi, are you even human?" Tasuki demanded.

Heero stared at him. "Iie."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Quatre sighed as he tried to explain yet another technological concept to Tamahome--what kind of preindustrial backwater country did the boy come from, anyway? There was no way he'd ever be able to pilot Wing, that was certain... at least, after it was rebuilt... This could work to their advantage, though. If OZ believed Wing destroyed, and it's pilot killed, then getting the real Heero back would be an enormous blow to their self-esteem. Yes, this could work. He glanced at Duo. And they'd have to get Heero back soon, so Duo would be able to function...

If only he had a clue how to go about it...


	4. Chapter 4

It was all just so wrong. Duo scowled viciously at the laptop--Heero's laptop--and punched the keys angrily, sending a highly modified report of his partner's medical condition to the good doctors. Officially, until they got the real perfect soldier back, he was badly injured from his self-destruct and far too impaired to even think about flying any missions. It was a good temporary fix... the four of them just hoped they'd be able to figure out how to get Tamahome out of Heero's body before the lie became too obvious.

Duo didn't even want to think about the prospect of Heero never being himself again... Never being held by those strong arms again, never being able to tease his taciturn partner again, never feeling a demanding tug on his braid again... The thought of facing the true hostility instead of the normal, feigned disinterest in those beautiful Prussian eyes made Duo shudder. To think of all the times he'd complained about being called a baka! Being a baka in Heero's opinion was better than a teme, that was for damn sure. Even if it wasn't Heero saying it, it was Heero's angry face, Heero's furious voice, and it was all a little too real for him to dismiss it entirely.

Duo rubbed his eyes and sighed. *I don't know where you are, Heero, but please... come home soon...*

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

The boat pitched and tossed uneasily beneath the angry sky. The wind tossed waves against the frail wooden hull, and the wind screamed through the rigging. All in all, Heero didn't like it. He didn't want to die of drowning on this wretched boat on this technologically-deprived dirtball. After all, that's what self-destructs were for.

And he felt somewhat nauseated, and couldn't figure out why the group of them should be standing on the boat's deck during the prelude to a storm. Not that he'd complain about it... the fresh air was the only thing keeping him from embarrassing himself in front of the seishi and their miko.

"Ne, Heero, daijoubu?" Nuriko asked him, smiling warmly.

"Hai. Daijoubu." That was another thing. They'd accepted him... no questions asked. He'd offered his aid, and that had been good enough, even in light of the episode with the Seiryuu seishi Amiboshi. Not used to trusting--or being trusted--easily, Heero found this most disturbing. "Not used to traveling on boats, are you?" Nuriko asked, undisturbed by the terseness.

"Hn." *No matter where I go, I'm surrounded by braided motormouths...* Heero thought as Nuriko continued chatting with him, seemingly unconcerned by the growing storm.

The seishi grinned at him. "You don't talk very much, do you?" His eyes widened as something flickered in Tama--Heero's--chilly eyes. "Ano, what did I say?"

"Duo says things like that all the time," Heero volunteered slowly, so quietly that Nuriko barely caught the words.

"Ne... Duo is important to you?" Nuriko asked.

"He's my partner."

"Aa. You miss him?" Nuriko pressed. *Maybe he's not so unhuman after all...*

"You remind me of him... He wears his hair in a braid, too." Heero scowled at the dark sea, unwillingly remembering the fragrance of shampoo that clung to Duo's braid.

Nuriko grinned cheerily. "Well, don't worry, all we have to do is find the Shinzaho and then send you home! No problem!"

*A lot like Duo... Ch. I have to focus on the mission, then I can think all I want to about that braided baka.* Heero ignored Nuriko, moving away in search solitude.

Nuriko shrugged as Heero moved away. He'd gotten the man to open up a little, at least... That was something. He turned to go talk to Miaka, who wasn't taking Tamahome's disappearance too well. "Miaka-chan!" he called, stepping in her direction.

The ship rolled on a particularly violent swell, and Tasuki, who had been hugging the rail as he was sick to his stomach, shouted as he lost his grip and fell overboard. Miaka screamed. "Tasuki!"

Heero whirled around at the sound of Miaka's shriek, and cursed as she threw herself into the water. "Baka!" he shouted, seeing the mission failing before his very eyes. Then he vaulted over the side after her and the redhaired seishi.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been an eventful few hours. Heero had woken up but not as himself. He, as Tamahome, had threatened grievous bodily harm on Duo several times during the ensuing hours. He had hobbled around the safehouse, utterly amazed by the magic of the miko's world. Quatre was becoming sick of dealing with him... Especially since he never missed an opportunity to glare death at Duo whenever the braided boy chanced to walk by. At a stroke of genius, Quatre dragged Tamahome into the living room, and switched on the television.

The other boy stared at the screen, utterly mesmerized. "This is better than one of Chichiri's spells..." he breathed.

Quatre sighed in relief. "Why don't you sit down and watch it for a while?"

"Hai..." Tamahome dropped himself onto the battered couch unresistingly. Quatre hurried away, needing a moment of silence... he'd never realized that Heero could talk so much... even if it wasn't precisely Heero...

*I wonder how Duo is handling this?*

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Wufei, entering the hangar where the four surviving Gundams were standing still and grim in the shadows, stopped short as a crash echoed through the room, and a can sailed across the open space, striking Wing's empty berth with amazing accuracy. A medley of curses, in more languages than Wufei had thought Duo knew, accompanied it. Wufei raised an eyebrow in the silence that followed, and was about to make a comment when a soft sound restrained him. A sound suspiciously like that of a sob.

Moving soundlessly, Wufei traced the source of the previous cursing and found Duo sitting with his back against one of Deathscythe's legs, his knees drawn into his chest and his head buried in his arms. Even as Wufei watched, jaw hanging slightly ajar, Duo's frame shuddered with a repressed sob. *I'm not seeing this...*

"Baka... baka baka baka..." Duo mumbled. "He's not really Heero... that bastard is *not* my Heero... baka..."

Wufei retreated as silently as he had arrived. He had no right to intrude on such a private moment... and he had to go punch Tamahome...

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero surfaced, spitting out seawater, and peered around for Miaka and Tasuki... There, at the crest of another swell. The bandit was thrashing around and sinking fast, and Miaka was trying to help him. Heero groaned mentally and began fighting his way through the waves.

Tasuki had just gone down for the last time when Heero reached him.

"Baka," he growled, grabbing the seishi's waterlogged collar and hauling him back to the surface. Then Miaka glomped them both, no easy feat to accomplish in a storm-tossed sea. "Let go!"

"Tamahome!" she sobbed with relief, forgetting in the heat of the moment that she was *not* dealing with the proper personality.

With difficulty, Heero dislodged her before she could drown the lot of them, just as the boat swung past them and the end of a rope smacked into the water next to him. "Climb up the rope!" Nuriko shouted down to them.

"You first," Heero gritted, grabbing it and placing it in Tasuki's hands (reasoning that he was the least efficient swimmer and should be removed from the water before he drowned himself). Tasuki complied, coughing up seawater and curses all the way. Then he shoved Miaka through the water.

"Up!"

Miaka began the arduous task of pulling herself up, painfully slowly, and Heero cursed inwardly. Of *course* she wasn't strong enough to climb up by herself... He began climbing up after her, intending to grab Miaka and carry her up himself.

A nearly gale-force wind rocked the boat, causing the rope to swing wildly. Nuriko, standing on the deck and bracing himself, lost his own balance and struggled to hold on to the rope in his hands. Another wild gust of wind, accompanied by the first fat drops of rain, tugged him completely over the rail.

As Heero fell back through the air, Miaka and Nuriko just above him, he sighed. *I never should have gotten out of bed this morning...* Then he hit the water again...

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Wufei, have you seen Duo?" Quatre asked as the other pilot stalked past him in the hallway.

"Hai. He is in the hangar, but probably wants to be left alone at the moment," Wufei replied. "Where is Tamahome?"

"Watching TV," Quatre told him. "Why?"

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "No reason..." He walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Heero fought his way back to the surface, dragging Miaka--who was emphatically *not* a strong swimmer--with him. Nuriko popped up next to them, grinning much more cheerfully than the situation warranted. The ship was lost in the darkness and the heavy rain. "Konnichiwa," Nuriko said.

"Baka. What the hell are you so happy for?" Heero snapped.

"You mean this isn't a great day to go for a swim?" Nuriko asked. As if the heavens were mocking him, lightning arced across the sky. "Ano... maybe not."

Heero searched the area, looking for the boat. No such luck, there was a strong current pulling them away from the area. "We've got to get out of the water... there. To that rock."

"Hai!" Nuriko set out through the water, swimming with steady strokes.

Heero followed him, towing Miaka, who had, at least, stopped trying to glomp him. Lightning shot across the sky again as the sodden seishi crawled out of the water. "Hurry up, get out of the water!" he called.

"The miko first," Heero commanded, handing her up. Nuriko yanked her out of the water, then extended his hand to Heero. "C'mon, Heero!" Heero grunted, pulling himself up--and then the lightning roared again, lancing down to wrap fiery arms around him. He could see the horrified expressions of Nuriko and Miaka, could hear his own voice screaming... then the world faded to black as a strong hand caught his wrist.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Tamahome?! Tamahome! Please, say something!"

"Ne, Miaka, he'll be okay... and he's not Tamahome right now, remember?"

The voices pounded in his head... his aching head... "Ch... Last time I drink with you, Duo," he mumbled, forcing his eyes to open.

A nearly naked miko threw her arms around him. "Tamahome, I'm so glad you're all right!" she exclaimed.

Heero glared automatically. "Let. Me. Go."

Nuriko gently pulled Miaka away. "Heero, daijoubu desu ka?" he asked, as Heero slowly sat up.

"Hai." He assessed the situation--they were in a cave, and someone, presumedly Nuriko, had built a fire. Their wet clothes were hanging off rocks, dripping. Both he and Nuriko were stripped to the waist, and Miaka was in her bra and underwear and blushing furiously.

"Well, I guess we wait here until they come and rescue us," Nuriko sighed philosophically. "I think this cave must be used by fishermen."

Miaka glared at Heero. "Stop staring at me, hentai!" she told him.

Heero blinked. "Nani?"

"You were staring at me! Stop it! Not even Tamahome gets to stare at me!" she told him.

"You don't have a problem with Nuriko looking at you," he pointed out reasonably.

"That's different. Nuriko's gay!" Miaka protested. "Now stop looking at me!"

Heero, trying not to let his face twitch, deliberately turned his back to her. "Is this better?"

"Much."

Heero glanced at Nuriko from the corner of his eye, and saw that the purple-haired man was blushing furiously. *So... he didn't want me to know.* There was a long silence, then Heero got tired of staring at the rock. He turned back around and moved closer to the fire. There was no sense in catching cold... it might impede the mission. He looked over at Nuriko. "Why do you wear *your* braid?"

"Huh?" Nuriko looked confused.

"My partner wears his braid for a reason. Why do you wear yours?" Heero pursued.

Nuriko smiled sadly. "Aa... When I was younger, maybe ten or so... I had a sister, Korin. We were very close, like twins almost... The same face, the same hair, the same eyes... Then, one day, she died. My parents told me that she was gone, and I should forget her, but I couldn't... So I became her, so that she wouldn't have to be gone forever."

"So that's why you turned gay?" Miaka asked curiously.

Heero caught the tiny flinch in Nuriko's eyes. "I thought that as long as I acted like Korin, she'd never leave me... but I'm thinking of giving it up. I've realized that nothing I can do can bring her back."

"Sou ka." Heero regarded Nuriko quietly.

Then the cave shook under the force of an explosion.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

*Miaka's world is so amazing,* Tamahome thought, staring at the magical box in fascination. *I wonder how these things work... How can she bear leaving all this to come to Konan?*

"Kisama." Wufei stalked in and flipped a switch on the magical box, glaring at him all the while.

"Nani? Make it come back," Tamahome complained.

"Iie. I don't know what passed between you and Maxwell, but it ends now," Wufei pronounced.

Tamahome's face darkened. "That--that--ecchi?!" he exclaimed.

Then he was staring up at the blazing lights, trying to remember the last time someone had actually managed to hit him. "Teme! What did you do that for?!"

Rough hands grabbed him and hauled him upright. Wufei glared at him.

"Maxwell is not ecchi, nor a teme. He will not bother you again. Until you go back to your god and your miko, which can't happen soon enough to suit me, kindly restrain yourself from insulting him. Do you understand?"

"He kissed me!" Tamahome snapped back.

"He thought you were Heero. It's bad enough that the real Heero barely appreciates what he has. Maxwell does not need a fake Heero threatening to kill him and insulting him at every turn. If you do so one more time, you will be dealing with me. Do I make myself clear?" Wufei growled.

"Hai." *Just give me five minutes with my seishi powers, Suzaku...*

Tamahome looked away from Wufei as the other boy released him. "I can't wait to go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Heero pulled Miaka away from a section of crumbling rock, rolling to protect her with his own body. "Maybe we should wait outside," Nuriko yelled, dodging his own set of falling boulders.

Heero nodded, pulling himself and Miaka to their feet. "Get dressed," he ordered, snatching his own clothes and fumbling with the unfamiliar cut and fastenings. *The virtues of spandex and a tank top...* he thought absently. Miaka, he noted, dressed herself in that ridiculous school uniform much more rapidly than he would have ever given her credit for.

He seized her hand and ran to the mouth of the cave, where the storm and raging sea appeared to have only grown wilder. "Concentrate your ki on Chichiri!" Nuriko yelled to them. Miaka nodded, and Heero blinked. *Concentrate my ki on Chichiri?* He made a mental note to inquire further about certain things... if he survived.

The rock face next to Nuriko cracked, and water sprayed across them, almost bruising in force and threatening to sweep them all off the cliff and into the storm-tossed sea. The purple-haired seishi, ducking the gushing water, snatched at a large piece of flat driftwood, covering the fracture in the wall. "I hope they get here soon!"

Heero didn't feel the need to comment. He placed himself between Miaka and the water, reasoning that crashing waves posed the greatest danger to her. Besides, it kept most of the rain and wind from lashing her and Nuriko, huddled as they were in the small mouth of the cave.

Lightning exploded down from the sky, and the narrow ledge beneath Heero's feet began to crumble as the tiny rock shuddered under the impact. His eyes widened as he felt himself toppling backwards into the sea.

"Heero!" Holding one hand to the piece of driftwood, Nuriko stretched out the other and *just* managed to catch Heero's wrist as the other fell into the sea. He grimaced, feeling the force of the water pressure behind the board and the tug of the current trying to snatch Heero's body away.

Staring up at the strain on Nuriko's face, Heero made a decision. "Let me go!" he shouted over the noise of the waves and fury of the sky. *Gomen, Duo.*

Nuriko shook his head in denial. "No chance!"

Lightning flashed across the sky.

"If it hits me again, you'll be caught too! Let me go!" Heero yelled.

"NO!" Nuriko gritted his teeth, exerting all his strength in order to defeat the current and rescue Heero from the water. *Suzaku, please...*

The bracelets on his wrists flashed brightly, even in the bleak darkness of the storm, and metamorphosized into gleaming red bracers. With an extra burst of strength, Nuriko yanked Heero from the waves, just as another bolt of lightning sizzled past.

Miaka's eyes were wide as she stared at the bracers. Nuriko grinned at her rakishly. "Just like Taiitsu-kun to give me a gift to suit my personality--beautiful and useful, too!" The bracers flashed and became mere bracelets again.

"Hn. Baka." Heero stared out at the water, face inscrutable. Nuriko grinned at him cheerfully. "Maybe, but I'm the baka who just saved your life, Hee-chan!"

Heero turned to look at him, incredulously. *Did he just--?* "Omae o korosu."

Nuriko just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Hee-chan!"

"The boat!" Miaka cried, pointing through the gloom.

"It's about time they got here," Nuriko sighed.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Duo? Are you in here?" Quatre called into the darkness of the hangar.

"Dinner's ready. We're having pizza."

There was a very long silence. Then, "Pizza?" emerged faintly from somewhere among the still gundams.

"Hai... deep dish, pepperoni, with triple cheese," Quatre said coaxingly.

"And lots of breadsticks, too."

"With the garlic butter?" Duo's voice sounded a little bit louder, and definitely intrigued.

"What would breadsticks be without lots of garlic butter?" Quatre replied.

"And for dessert..."

"Dessert, too?" Not only did Duo sound intrigued, he sounded a little bit

more cheerful and like his normal self.

"Naturally. For dessert, chocolate cheesecake," Quatre finished.

"Honto ni?" A braided figure came flying out of the darkness, grabbing Quatre. "Chocolate cheesecake?" Duo looked at him with hopeful indigo eyes.

Quatre pretended not to notice that Duo's eyes were somewhat red and puffy. "I wouldn't make up something as important as chocolate cheesecake."

"Wai!" Duo raced away, his braid flapping behind him.

Quatre smiled, glad that at least a measure of good humor had returned to Duo. Wufei had apprised him of the situation *after* his conversation with Tamahome. Realizing just how deeply this entire odd affair had *gotten* to Duo was something of a shock to Quatre. It was so easy to underestimate the braided pilot, to believe that he was nothing more than a shallow, joking loudmouth.

And a little food--even his favorite foods--wasn't going to make the pain go away, either. It would just make it a little easier to cover it up. Quatre just hoped that Heero would return to them soon, before Duo exploded or Tamahome forced them to kill him.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"You guys were really hard to find no da," Chichiri scolded them mildly, once they were safely aboard the ship. "Especially in this storm no da."

"Well, if Tasuki-chan hadn't fallen overboard, then we wouldn't have landed in the water," Nuriko chuckled. "But I guess it's not his fault that he's no good on boats."

"Oh, shut up," Tasuki grumbled. "I hate boats."

"Minna!" At the high shout of warning, the seishi turned to look at Chiriko. "We're about to hit that rock!" He pointed straight ahead, to the looming mass directly in their path.

Heero barely had the time to grab Miaka and brace himself before the grinding impact.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo bounded into the dining room. "Pizza!" he cried, making a grab for the cardboard boxes Trowa was holding. "Yatta!"

Trowa lifted the boxes out of Duo's reach. "Maxwell, calm down," Wufei told him, sounding disgusted as he carried cans of soda into the dining room. "Sit down, it'll only be a couple of minutes until you can eat."

"But I'm hungry *now*," Duo complained. He sat down, pouting and fiddling with his braid.

Wufei rolled his eyes and tossed a can at him. "Here. Drink this instead."

"Hai!" Duo popped open the tab and took a slurp.

Tamahome walked in as Trowa set the pizzas down and Quatre entered with napkins and plates. "What... is it?" he asked, as Duo eagerly opened the boxes and snagged a slice.

"It's called pizza, and tastes a lot better than it looks," Quatre explained. He blinked as Duo reached for a second slice. "Duo... slow down. It's not going anywhere."

Duo smirked at him from around a huge bite. Swallowing, he said, "You don't know that for sure." He seized a breadstick and a container of garlic butter.

Tamahome's eyes widened. "It's like watching Miaka eat..." Quatre cocked his head. "Miaka?"

"Suzaku no miko... the woman I'm going to marry," Tamahome replied, laying a slight stress on the word "woman."

Duo's eyes went momentarily blank, then he took a long slurp of his soda.

"That's nice." He attacked a third piece of pizza.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Tamahome demanded as Duo unconcernedly walked into his bedroom.

Duo flashed him a little grin. "This is my bedroom, too, you know," he said sunnily.

Tamahome's eyes bulged out. "Nani?!"

"Well, it *is*..." Duo walked over to the bed and flopped down, stretching. "However..." He sat up and grabbed three of the four pillows,

"I'm only here to get my stuff. Don't get your spandex in a knot."

Standing, he rummaged around in a bureau drawer and retrieved a huge sleep shirt. "G'night, Tamahome." With a cheerful little wave, he walked out the door.

*I wanna go home,* Tamahome thought in despair.


	8. Chapter 8

Tamahome stretched out on the unfamiliar bed with a sigh. He was physically and mentally exhausted, not to mention incredibly sore from injuries that weren't even his, but sleep refused to come. Why had he been banished to this strange world and strange body? What had he done to deserve such a punishment? Why would Suzaku have exiled him from his beloved miko?

Why did he have to be the object of a braided teme's affections?

If he didn't know better, he'd *swear* that Nakago had had something to do with the entire mess...

Tamahome rolled over with a sigh and a grunt, wondering if Miaka was missing him as much as he missed her. A sudden thought struck him. What if she were to fall for this other boy, Heero, while he was stuck in her world?

All thoughts of sleep fled.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero released Miaka as soon as possible, scanning the rest of his companions for injury. None. Good. Then Mitsukake raised his hand and pointed up, shouting a warning to the rest of the party.

Standing at the crest of the rock they had struck was a figure wrapped and muffled with a dark cloak. For some reason, Miaka and Nuriko turned to look at Heero, unreadable expressions on their faces... almost as if they expected him to explode.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Tasuki demanded, whipping out his tessen.

The figure above them laughed. "Seiryuu no Shichiseishi Soi!" Soi threw off the cloak, finally revealing herself.

Heero blinked. Was there a blue, glowing character on her *leg*? He was definitely going to have pull Chichiri off to the side and get him to explain a few things...

He snapped his attention back to the moment. Soi was laughing and threatening them. "Now you die, Suzaku no miko!" As she raised one hand to the sky, he could see electricity coalescing around her fingers.

Not good. So definitely not good. What he wouldn't give to have Wing for just a few minutes...

Then Miaka sprang forward, holding a drawn sword in her hands. As Heero, and the seishi, watched in disbelief, Soi cast her lightning bolt down--and the sword absorbed it, throwing it back to its origin.

As the flash of light cleared, they saw that Soi had disappeared... and the rock barring their path had split, revealing land.

Chichiri spoke first. "Hokkan, no da."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Apparently, Hokkan was quite a bit colder than the rest of the Suzaku seishi were used to, as Nuriko coaxed Tasuki into using his tessen to warm him.

Heero eyed their antics, the reality of the situation finally hitting home. He was in a completely foreign world, where women could throw lightning around and metal fans could spit out fire. And logic didn't necessarily apply. He shivered a little. *Duo should have been the one to come here. He'd be right at home...*

"Your world is much different, isn't it?" Chichiri asked him as he surveyed the large valley before them.

"Very much," Heero replied, noting the absence of the monk's peculiar speech pattern. "No magic. Just technology... and war."

Chichiri glanced at him, his perpetual smile reminding Heero of something... rather, someone. Chichiri's smile never seemed to waver, much like a certain braided baka's... Heero forcibly turned his attention away from thoughts of home. They were only distractions from the mission.

The mission. Yes. "How do I use this body's seishi powers?"

The monk chuckled. "So very direct... You *are* a soldier, no da."

Heero looked out over the valley. "I'm the perfect soldier," he replied quietly, voice emotionless.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Sleep just wasn't working for him. Duo stared up at the shadows of the ceiling, frustrated. God, he hated insomnia. He punched a pillow into submission, rearranged himself in the blankets, and sighed.

What made it worse was knowing exactly *why* he couldn't sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well since the day Heero had self-destructed. It was stupid, of course, to have allowed himself to grow so damned attached to the pilot of Wing. He *knew* better. They were terrorists, damn it.

The probability that either of them, much less both of them, surviving until peace came was slim. Especially when they had been trained to self-destruct rather than surrender to the enemy.

*I guess I've always been stupid this way,* Duo decided. *Falling for the perfect soldier, though, has got to be the absolute fucking dumbest thing I've ever done...*

He folded his hands behind his head contemplatively. It still surprised him sometimes that Heero had opened up enough to allow himself to be seduced... that he'd managed to establish *any* sort of relationship with Heero. Duo sighed. *For him it probably falls under the category of

"Stress Reduction" or some shit like that.*

Two minutes. He and Quatre would have been there in two minutes, and even against as heavy odds as Heero had been facing, two minutes wasn't that long. So why the hell had Heero self-destructed, anyway? Duo growled softly. *You bastard. You *know* your life has value--to me, if no one else. Didn't I tell you as much?*

Duo sighed again, remembering the moment with clarity. Just a few days before the last mission, lying curled around a Heero whom he'd *thought* was asleep, he'd dared to mutter the things he'd never have been able to say had he known Heero was awake. "Suki da, Heero... suki da..."

"Then you're an idiot." Not quite the preferred reaction, that. Duo winced just remembering the awkward moments passing slowly as he had tried to react to Heero's callous response.

*Why him? Why not... Hirde, or ... or... Wufei?! Why the psychotic spandex boy?* Duo asked himself.

There were no answers to that one.

And now he had to deal with Tamahome instead of the perfect soldier.

All things considered, he'd prefer Heero. For the most part, *he* didn't mean his death threats.

Hell, when one was dealing with Heero, one took what he could get.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

As they moved inland, Chichiri explained the special abilities of the seishi to Heero more fully, dwelling as much as possible on Tamahome's use of his powers. No one was really certain if Heero would be able to use Tamahome's seishi powers, but Heero was firm about learning the maximum about each potential resource. And if that meant using the powers granted by Suzaku to his host body, so be it.

The first signs of civilization that they found was a small hamlet, surrounded by herds of horses. The homes seemed to be large, circular tents, of the nomadic sort. As the group approached, a small boy, evidently playing, caught sight of them. With a gleeful shout, he ran forward, waving his hands at them and smiling broadly. He was nearing the group when a horse, spooked by some unidentifiable cause, reared suddenly and plunged forward, the boy directly in the path of the flailing hooves.

Heero didn't stop to think, hurling himself forward with as much strength as he could muster. Diving, he scooped the child into his arms, rolling out of the horse's path and coming to rest a few feet away, staring up at the sky with the little boy wrapped securely in his arms. After a moment of stunned inaction, during which the horse quieted, Nuriko hurried forward. "Oi, Heero, daijoubu?" Heero sat up and nodded silently, examining the little boy for injury.

"Heh," Tasuki muttered to Mitsukake. "Maybe he's human after all."


	9. Chapter 9

Heero had just managed to de-glomp the slightly-traumatized little boy when a woman emerged from one of the tents and hurried over to them. Seeing her, the child ran over, the story of what had just transpired bubbling out exuberantly. Her eyes widened, and she immediately welcomed the group into the village.

Nuriko elbowed him very gently as they strolled through the wide avenue between the tents. "Way to go, Hee-chan."

"Don't call me that," came the automatic response.

"Why not? It's cute, and you make a good Hee-chan," Nuriko teased.

"Hn. Baka."

Nuriko just laughed.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo came awake instantly as a hand touched his shoulder, one hand sliding automatically under his pillow for the handgun hidden there. Then he relaxed. It was merely Quatre, looking down at him with a serious expression. "Mission."

Duo sat up, clearing the cobwebs of too-little sleep away. "K'so. What are we going to do about Tamahome?"

"Somebody will have to stay with him," Quatre told him. "Fortunately, three of us can handle the mission."

"So, who's going to stay behind?" Duo asked. The grave expression on Quatre's face, however, gave him a fairly good idea who it would be.

"Trowa, Wufei, and I are the best-suited to carry out the mission," Quatre said, confirming his suspicions.

Duo winced. "Ryoukai," he sighed. "When do you leave?"

"Very soon." Quatre paused. "He likes to watch TV."

Duo grinned. "Thanks. Guess somebody who likes TV can't be all bad, ne?"

"At least not in your world view." Quatre smiled and left Duo to untangle himself from his nest on the couch.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Upon awakening, it took Tamahome several long, panic-stricken moments to remember where he was. At length he recognized the room, and realized that waking up in somebody else's body and world had not been a terrible nightmare. Unfortunately. After making use of the bathroom (the novelty of running water indoors still boggled his mind), Tamahome sallied forth to face another day in Miaka's world.

The house was amazingly still, feeling almost--desolate. Tamahome's brow furrowed, as he wondered where everyone--except Duo--was. Then a wave of sound rippled through the house. Pouncing upon the noise (he supposed it might have been considered music, but it was nothing *he* had ever heard before), he followed it to its source: the kitchen.

He stopped short on the threshold. Duo was digging around in the refrigerator, while a couple of pots bubbled on the stove, water ran in the sink, and the ... music... blasted loud enough to deafen. And Duo was singing along to the words, which were in a language that Tamahome didn't recognize.

Duo obviously found what he was looking for, and emerged from the fridge, arms loaded with food. "Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my--eep!"

He caught sight of the dumbfounded Tamahome, and blushed bright red. Quickly, he deposited the bottles and containers on a handy spot on the counter, and switched off the music. "Ohayo, Tamahome."

"Ohayo. Where is everyone?"

"A mission came up," Duo replied, busying himself with one of the pots on the stove. "They had to go. They'll be back in a few days, tops."

"You mean... it's just me... and you..." Tamahome winced. "Oh, Suzaku..."

At the stove, Duo's back stiffened. Very slowly and deliberately, he turned around, a wooden spoon held in one white-knuckled hand. "Yeah, it's just me and you, Tamahome. You got a problem with that?"

"Just stay away from me," Tamahome grunted. "I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Duo snorted. "Shit, I used to think *Heero* was one cold son of a bitch. Look, Tamahome, I know you don't like me. We got off to an extremely bad start. You're obviously not interested in men, that's fine. And to be quite honest with you, I'm not the least bit interested in you. So stop acting like I'm going to jump you!" To emphasize his point, Duo waved the spoon at intervals. He turned back to the stove. "Ch. I miss Heero."

Tamahome, having nothing to say to this, was about to walk away when Duo spoke up. "Oi, you hungry? There's enough here to share."

"No, not right now." Tamahome wandered away to go watch television.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Entering Hokkan's capital, Heero breathed a silent sigh of relief. At last they were getting closer to obtaining the Shinzaho... whatever it was. Soon he'd be able to go home...

"Ne, Hee-chan, whatcha thinking about?" Nuriko asked.

"Don't call me that... The war at home," Heero replied, a little less begrudgingly than he might have answered anybody else's prying. The braided seishi just seemed to have that effect on him. Much like Duo... No. Mustn't think of Duo, mustn't remember how much he was actually missing that baka...

"Aa. One of those perfect soldier kinds of things, huh?" Nuriko teased gently. Heero said nothing.

The sun was going down as they found a suitable inn at which to spend the night and discuss search stratagems. Sitting around the table, the group laughed and cracked jokes, poking gentle fun at one another. All in all, Heero felt like an outsider. No matter how much Nuriko exerted himself to include the pilot in the circle, it just wasn't quite enough. There was just too much history among the members of the Suzaku seishi.

Heero wondered briefly if the real Tamahome was having as much difficulty adjusting to life among the Gundam pilots.

Eventually they decided that they should split up into pairs in order to search the city for the Shinzaho. Chiriko went with Mitsukake, and Tasuki with Chichiri. Stony-faced, Heero indicated that he would guard Miaka, leaving only Nuriko without a partner.

"I'd better go with Hee-chan," Nuriko decided at length. "Don't want him to get into trouble, y'know."

Heero just snorted.


	10. Chapter 10

When Heero walked into the large common area of the inn for breakfast the next morning, he was just in time to witness Nuriko's "polite" refusal of certain unwanted advances. As the ruffian who had been pressing his attentions on Nuriko picked himself up from across the room, Heero sat down, with a slight smirk on his face. "Trouble?" he asked.

Nuriko returned to his seat, dusting his hands off and sniffing. "Some people have no manners," he replied.

Tasuki chortled. "Ne, Heero, you're going to have your hands full today,with all the people hitting on your two pretty ladies. Hope you can handle all of that trouble."

Nuriko's eyes darkened, and he picked up a knife sitting on the table.Before anyone had realized what he was doing, he had sliced his braid off, holding the braid and knife with an enigmatic smile on his face.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nuriko talked cheerfully as he, Miaka, and Heero methodically moved up and down the city streets searching for clues to the whereabouts of the Shinzaho. His conversation was mostly with Miaka, since Heero remained uncharacteristically silent, even for him.

Then Miaka caught sight of the monument with ancient writing and the symbol of Genbu written all over it... and Heero found himself separating from his two companions in order to follow a seedy young man into a disreputable part of town, just to find someone who *might* be able to translate the writing... When, the pilot wondered, had he lost the nagging little voice that insisted that every mission be carried out with utmost efficiency and minimal risk? Because it would surely be screaming at this point.

The shifty-looking young man led him into a tavern that seemed to have gone through better days in the distant past, and then laughed off Heero's inquiry about a possible translation. Then he turned away as the group of hired thugs surrounded what looked like an easy prey...

*What this situation requires is a gun,* Heero thought wistfully, ducking the first powerful swing and slugging the other man solidly in the gut.Then he tossed another thug, who had tried to jump him from behind, over his shoulder. *Or somebody at my back...*

Somehow, a fight just wasn't the same without a certain someone's maniacal laughter to fill the air with promises of imminent doom for the enemy.

Heero sighed softly and set about teaching his attackers a lesson about presumably "easy" targets.

Moments later, his erstwhile guide felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder, spinning him around. Icy grey-purple eyes bored into his. "Now, you were saying something about a translator?" Heero growled.

"I--I--" The trapped man struggle ineffectually against an unbreakable grip.

"Omae o korosu." Heero tossed the criminal aside, disgusted.

"There's hardly any need to go to *that* extreme," a slurred voice told him. An old man, sitting hunched over a bottle of sake, smiled at him sardonically. "Granted, he's as worthless a boy as ever lived, but I'd rather you didn't kill him. His mother would never let me hear the end ofit."

"He promised me a translation," Heero gritted.

The old drunk snorted. "Aa. What of?"

"There's a stone monument, a few streets over. I need to know what the writing says," Heero told him.

The old man nodded and took a sip of his sake. "I'm familiar with it. He--" nodding at the young man now backing away from Heero "--brought you to the right place. In my better days, I was something of a scholar."

"So. What does it say?" Heero asked impatiently.

The old man smiled at him. "Sit down, have a drink, and I'll tell you all about it..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Silently cursing old men who liked to spin long stories to soldiers on a mission, Heero finally left the tavern, with a thorough knowledge of the monument, the translation of the writing on the monument, the local legends about Genbu no Miko, and various bits of lore regarding the Shinzaho. More information than he really needed, but... the more one knew about a mission, the better the chances for success. His customary scowl in place, Heero set off to rendezvous with Nuriko and Miaka.

Hurrying down the street, Heero had barely registered the presence of the blonde girl staring at him before she accosted him. "Tamahome? What are you doing here?" she asked, voice sounding at once hardened and wistful.

Heero tensed. Was this girl someone Tamahome knew from his ordinary life, or a member of the Seiryuu no Shichiseishi? Measuring the girl with indifferent eyes, he noted that she appeared to be about the same age as Miaka... He ventured a guess. "Yui."

"So. You're after the Shinzaho as well," she replied, her tone chilly.

Aa. It had been a good guess, apparently. "And if I am?" he asked.

She sniffed. "It won't do you any good at all. Seiryuu *will* win."

"Hn." Heero blinked, a thought occurring to him. *Without a miko, theSeiryuu seishi won't be able to summon their god...* Surreptitiously, he scanned the area. K'so. There were far too many people to even *consider* kidnapping the opposing team's miko.

It was a shame that such a fine plan had to be scrapped for the mere sake of its impossibility.

Yui smiled; there was a hint of madness lurking in her eyes. "And when I summon Seiryuu, Tamahome, do you know what? I'll make sure you and Miaka are never together ever again."

Heero snorted again, deciding that throwing Yui off-balance just a little bit might have its benefits. "Baka. *I* couldn't care less about Miaka, or spending time with her."

The girl gaped at the emotionless words and the impassivity of his face."You're joking."

"Ch. Why should I joke?" Heero inquired. He moved to brush past her.

She clutched at his arm. "You don't care about Miaka at all?" Yui asked feverishly. "You don't love her?"

Heero glared at her until she released her grip. "Hn. I prefer men."Then he melted into the crowd, thoroughly satisfied that he had left the other miko reeling.


	11. Chapter 11

After his fiftieth *consecutive* game of solitaire, Duo slammed the pack of cards down on the table with a curse. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this bored. Playing cards was all well and good, but by the point one has won five games in a row, solitaire loses its charm. Duo glared at the worn deck of cards, as if blaming them would alleviate the boredom somewhat.

The cards didn't seem too impressed, and Duo shoved them away. Normally at a time like this he'd be able to sit and let his brain rot in front of a television, but he'd already tried that once. Tamahome had given him such a wonderful rendition of the Yuy Death Stare that he'd quickly lost his appetite for television.

Duo considered going to the hangar and working on Deathscythe, but...What was the point? It had been a couple of weeks since the last mission,and he'd gone over the Gundam repeatedly as he'd waited for Heero to wake up from self-destructing. Deathscythe was, if possible, in better than mint condition. Going to work on it now would be redundant.

Duo sighed and summed up how he was feeling as eloquently as possible."Man, this sucks." He looked down at the cards, wondering if he could teach Tamahome how to play poker... No, *that* was a deed doomed to failure. "Ano... maybe Heero has some games on that laptop! Surely he can't spend all his time on it working on missions..."

With a new diversion at hand (he'd always wondered about the secrets of Heero's computer), Duo scampered into his and Heero's bedroom. Thiswasan opportunity not to be missed! He stopped short on the threshold,caught a little off-guard... Tamahome obviously wasn't as obsessed with cleanliness and order as Heero was. Ignoring the rumpled bed and the clothes strewn across the floor, Duo went to the desk with its waitinglaptop. "All right, Heero, let's see what you *do* with this thing..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"What *is* it?" Heero asked, staring suspiciously into the cup that the bartender had handed to him.

Nuriko just chuckled. "It's a Nuriko Special... go on, just drink it. It won't kill you."

"Hn." Something in Nuriko's attitude rang warning bells in Heero'shead.

The seishi was having fun with him, that was for sure. Oh well. Steelinghimself, Heero took a hearty swallow.

It burned all the way down, and sat uneasily on his stomach as if not completely comfortable with its new environs. Heero determinedly foughtthe urge to cough, choke, gasp for breath, and curse. He sat stoically for a long moment, tears pricking at his eyes. Then he leveled a glare at Nuriko and deliberately took another drink.

This one wasn't as bad, and Nuriko applauded. "Sugoi, Hee-chan!"

"Don't call me that."

"I've never seen anyone take to one of my Specials like that!" Nuriko took a sip of his own drink. "You must be something pretty special back home,ne?"

"Iie. I'm just a soldier." Heero was silent, rapidly finishing off his drink.

Nuriko laughed, softly. "I doubt that. If you weren't someone special,Suzaku wouldn't have sent you here. So what do you do in Miaka's world?"

_*I kill little girls and puppies.*_

Something on his face must have showed, because Nuriko hissed softly."Never mind, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I... do what is necessary... for the mission..." Heero told him,staring down at the bar's surface fiercely.

_//Are you lost, nii-san?//_

"Aa." Nuriko sipped his drink. "The mission is that important?"

"It is what I am trained to do. There is nothing else for me," Heero replied, tossing back the rest of the drink. From the moisture pooled in the very bottom of the cup, two indigo eyes peered up at him.

_//I've been lost all my life...//_

"Who're you thinking about?" Nuriko asked, casting a furtive glance at Heero from the corner of his eye.

"A little girl and her dog..." Heero muttered after a long moment spent staring into his empty cup. _*A braided baka who's always laughing...even if it's only to cover up the pain...*_

//Suki da, Heero.//

*No.*

"Why did you cut off the braid?" he asked abruptly, changing thesubjectand signalling for another Special.

It was Nuriko's turn to become quiet. "It was time to let go... As long as no one knew that I was cross-dressing, I could feel her with me. Demo, when Miaka and Hotohori and Tamahome found out... she started slipping away. I didn't see any use in continuing the charade any more."

"And you're tired of hearing about being gay." *That* slipped out before Heero could think about it. Glancing at his second drink, he realized it was three-quarters gone. How the hell had that happened?

Nuriko chuckled, dry and slightly bitter. "There is that. I know they mean nothing by it, so I mostly laugh it off... Funny thing is, Idon't know whether I am or not, anymore. First I fell for Hotohori, just like Korin would have. Then along comes Miaka, and she made me question it all... I know *you* don't have much use for her, but it's hard not to love someone as giving as she is. And then... If I didn't know you had someone of your own back home, I'd throw myself at you, Tamahome be damned."Nuriko shrugged. "I guess that makes me one confused cross-dresser,ne?"

_*Nani?!*_ Heero looked at Nuriko, trying to convince himself that he'd not heard wrongly. "Why me?"

"Lots of reasons. You knew right off I was a man... and you didn't care.And for all the stuff you say to the contrary, Hee-chan, you have a soft spot about as big as Tasuki's ego. You just work really hard to keep it hidden is all." Nuriko smiled at him. "Whoever you've got is one lucky person. 'Sides... Tamahome has a nice butt."

"Hn. Baka."

"Ne, Hee-chan, you have such a way with words." Nuriko smiled. "C'mon,let's go to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nothing.

An hour and a half spent perusing each file on the goddamned computer, and there was nothing personal there. Folder after folder offered lists ofdata on OZ, the Romefeller Organization, various strikes by theGundams...but there was nothing to be found that had anything to do with Heero himself.

_*I can't believe it. He really _does_ spend all his time on this thing working on the mission.*_ "Shit," Duo muttered. He turned the computeroff, and sat in Heero's seat. So much for yet another attempt to getintohis partner's head a little bit more.

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered.

Maybe it *was* time to go teach Tamahome how to play poker.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you *mean*, we don't have the signal flare any more?" Heero gritted out, his voice even more threatening than usual, due to his throbbing headache. He had privately decided that he would never ever drink anything Nuriko concocted again.

"I used it to get rid of Ashitare yesterday," Nuriko sighed, looking chagrined. "Perhaps I should have let him eat Miaka instead?"

"Iie." Heero sighed and shook his head. "This just... complicates the mission."

"Look, since I lost the flare, why don't I just head up to Mt. Black and retrieve the Shinzaho myself," Nuriko offered. "You two can find everyone else, and we'll save a little time and summon Suzaku that much faster."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome flipped idly through the TV channels, less interested in shows that meant nothing to him than in the amazing variety of life that he found. He'd had no idea that Miaka's world could be so fascinatingly complex! Hitting one channel, his eyes widened as he saw a couple kissing (and doing other things) as if there were no tomorrow. He moved on quickly, before a geyser of blood could erupt from his nose.

Duo bounced into the room. "Ne, Tamahome, whatcha watching?" he asked,settling on the floor a safe distance from the other boy.

"What do you want?" Tamahome sighed.

"I'm bored... so I'd thought I'd let my brain rot for a little while.Anything good on?" Duo asked. When there was no response, he continued to ramble on. "Man, it's quiet around here... I hate it when the guys go onmissions and I don't get to go along. Hope they're giving OZ a little hell, though... Too bad Shinigami can't be there to help out, ne? Ooh, I didn't know they were releasing that movie so soon! I'll have to go steal a copy or something."

Tamahome steadfastly ignored the chattering teme, praying that Duo wouldt ake the hint and just go away.

*Heh. You've got to do better than that,* Duo thought, casting a furtive glance at Tamahome's long-suffering expression. *I'm used to Mr. Heero I-am-a-stone-wall Yuy.*

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero shook his head decisively. "Dividing our forces is not a good idea.We know that the Seiryuu seishi are here, and also in search of the Shinzaho. They've already made one attempt on the miko's life, andthey'll probably attempt it again."

"So, what should we do?" Miaka asked.

"If I could found out where the Shinzaho is, then so can they. What weneed is a way to attract the rest," Heero told her. *What I wouldn't give for just a small explosion...*

Miaka and Nuriko shook their heads at him, neither knowing what to do.Heero sighed mentally. *This is a bad idea...* "The three of us will retrieve the Shinzaho instead."

Nuriko grinned. "And *then* we'll gather the seishi and get back to Konan... Sounds good to me, Hee-chan."

"Hn. Baka."

Miaka clapped her hands. "Well, let's get going."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo wanted to chew on his own braid for frustration. "Look, Tamahome, you *have* to eat something," he growled. "Just because I cooked it doesn't mean it's going to kill you!"

"I'm not hungry." Tamahome glared at Duo over the steaming bowls of ramen.

"The hell you're not! I can hear your stomach growling from here! For the love of God, Tamahome, eat! You're injured, and you need your strength, baka!" Duo shouted. "I swear, if you starve to death before I get Heero back, Shinigami will come for you!"

"I'm not hungry, teme." He deliberately turned away from Duo.

"You bastard." Duo resisted the urge to throw a bowl of ramen atTamahome's head, and walked back into the kitchen, swearing.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Slogging through the snow--even through the path already broken by Nuriko--was difficult work. Heero was seriously beginning to consider suggesting a break; not for his sake, but for Miaka's, since she was slowly starting to lag behind him.

"We're almost there!" Nuriko called back to him. "It's just a little bitfarther to the top!"

"Yatta..." Miaka sighed behind Heero, the first word that could have beenconstrued as complaint that she had uttered since they had begun climbing.

The minutes stretched out, until they finally staggered to a halt at thesummit, three tiny figures against a backdrop of glittering, sun-dazzledwhite snow. "So... where is it?" Miaka asked, looking around.

Nuriko examined the area--a windblown peak, a huge boulder against a rocky cliff face... and little else. "Ne... I think..." He walked around the boulder, and saw an ancient-looking iron door. "It's probably back here."

Heero joined him in his examination. "Think you can move that thing?"

"Of course, Hee-chan!" Nuriko grinned at him sunnily. "Not a problem."

That was when Miaka started screaming.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

*I hate him I hate him I hate him...* Duo scrubbed fiercely at Deathscythe's already gleaming surface, taking solace in the release of energy in the vigorous act. *Damn him and his homophobic stupidity. God,you'd think he'd never been around a homosexual before...*

Duo stared at his reflection in the gleaming black metal beneath him. For a moment, it wavered, revealing a boy with cold cobalt eyes. "Heero,where are you? I need you..."

A single drop splattered across the reflection.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"K'so! What is that?!" Heero demanded, whirling around to see a hulking, monstrous form loping towards Miaka. It was semi-bipedal, and almostman-like, but appeared to be covered with fine grey fur. Its snarling face was wolf-like, and furious. One eye was burned and seamed shut--an apparently new wound. The man-beast roared as it shambled forward."Suzaku no miko!"

"Ashitare!" Nuriko yelled, hurling his body forward, neck to neck withHeero as they raced to save Miaka.

The deformed Seiryuu seishi changed his course. "You!" he howled. "I will kill *you* first!"

Nuriko laughed. "You can try!" he scoffed, his bracelets flashing intobracers.

"I will tear you to pieces and eat you!" Ashitare screamed. He threw himself at Nuriko.

"Stay back!" Heero shouted at Miaka, casting about in search of aweapon... Damn, he wanted a gun... or a small explosive device...

Nuriko rolled out of Ashitare's way, landing a solid blow on thewolf-man's side as he did so. It barely fazed the Seiryuu seishi, and herecovered swiftly. "I will eat you, and your weak little friend, and thenI will eat your miko!" Ashitare proclaimed.

Heero blinked, feeling unaccountably enraged at the thought of this beast laying one clawed finger on Miaka. "Omae o korosu..." he growled, unaware of the oni symbol glowing red on his forehead. He launched himself into the fray as Nuriko landed another solid hit on Ashitare before dancing out of range.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome dropped the bowl of half-cold ramen, heedless of the mess itmade across the table and dripping down his ridiculously scanty clothing.Chopsticks fell from numbed fingers as he stared at a cold mountain top through stranger's eyes... Nuriko, braidless, attacking a monster...Miaka, white and silent in the background... He was fighting, too... a redmist glowing around him... there was only one objective, the mission,protecting the miko... Ninmu ryoukai...

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nuriko cursed as one of Ashitare's claws gashed his arm. "Kisama!" heyelled. He kicked the wolf-man, having the satisfaction of feeling ribs break beneath his foot. Then a fist lashed out, hazed over with red ki."Heero?"

Apparently it *was* entirely possible for the perfect soldier to access Tamahome's seishi powers... if properly motivated. Nuriko shivered, recalling the previous episode where he had seen Taiitsu-kun's gift to Tamahome in action. Unlike the real Tamahome, however, Heero was deathly silent, his glazed-over eyes blazing with intensity and single-minded purpose.

Heero's fist connected solidly to Ashitare's abdomen, breaking the fleshand lodging within the man-beast's body. Ashitare screamed in pain as Heero ripped his fist back out, blood and other, less pleasant, things splattering across the snow. He lunged for Heero, intent on making him pay for causing such pain.

Heero leaped into the air, arching gracefully over Ashitare's head...

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome screamed, feeling the agony of clawed fingers piercing his chest.He fell to his knees in the mess of noodles and broth, clutching at a non-existent wound.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

At the inhuman scream of agony, Duo's head jolted up. "What the--Heero!"He leapt off Deathscythe, running into the safehouse.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Kneeling before the altar to Suzaku and holding Miaka's teddy bear, Hotohori went rigid as a stab of agony jolted his body. "N-nani?" he gasped. "Tamahome?!"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Daaa..." Chichiri staggered, feeling the pain wash over him... He lookedup at Tasuki, who was grey-faced and swearing violently. "Heero!" He whipped off his kesa instantly, waving the bandit forward.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Chiriko screamed. "What is it?" he whimpered, tears of pain streaming down his face.

Mitsukake shook his head, trying to find his bearing... Tama--Heero was in trouble...

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Iiiiieeeee!" Nuriko screamed, vaulting forward as Ashitare laughed and bled. "Heeeerrrrooo!" Taking advantage of the distraction, he seized Ashitare's head and squeezed with all the fury he felt.

Gore spattered across him and the snow as Ashitare's body crumpled, Heero pulling himself off the impaling claws. The ki glow faded, and his eyes became less vacant. He looked down at Ashitare's corpse, and then at Miaka.

"Ninmu... kanryou?"

Nuriko rushed to his side as he slowly fell forward, catching him and easing him to the snow. "Stay with me, Heero," he ordered. "Your mission isn't over yet, you've got to stick around to protect Miaka so you can go back to your world."

Heero's eyes fastened to his face, but Nuriko could tell he wasn't seeinghim. "My... world..." He blinked. "Gomen... Duo. Had to self-destruct... Better..."

Nuriko seized on the name. "Duo wouldn't like it if you died, Heero," he said urgently. "I'll bet he's waiting for you right now, missing you..."

"Why... Duo? Why... me?" Heero rasped.

"Heero no baka." Nuriko was crying, and he didn't care.

"Shouldn't... love me... Not good enough... for you..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Mitsukake!" Chiriko pointed at Chichiri, who appeared from his kesa with Tasuki.

"Hurry up!" Chichiri cried, holding out his hands to his fellow seishi.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo skidded to a stop in the doorway, taking in the sight of Tamahome's strained face. "Tamahome?" he asked, breathing harshly.

The other boy looked up, cobalt eyes tortured and unfocused. "Duo..." he gasped. "Gomen... suki da... omae o korosu..."

"Heero!" Duo screamed, throwing himself down beside the boy and wrapping his arms around him. "Don't leave me!"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nuriko sobbed as Heero coughed wetly, blood bubbling from the corners of his mouth and his nostril. "Duo..."

"Daa! Hold on!" Chichiri yelled.

"Please, Heero... don't leave us yet," Miaka whispered, kneeling across from Nuriko. "I'm your miko, and this is your mission..."

"Ninmu..." Heero stared up at the sky.

==Heero! Don't leave me!==


	13. Chapter 13

So much blood... so much blood everywhere, staining pristine white snow crimson... How could one man bleed so much?

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

[flashback]

"For God's sake, Heero, wouldja just let me *look* at it?" Duo sighed,exasperated. "Even perfect soldiers have to treat wounds when they getthem!"

"I'm fine," Heero grunted, impassive expression betraying none of the pain he had to be feeling because of the piece of shrapnel buried in his arm."I can take care of it myself."

Duo seized his face, staring into cobalt eyes with angry violet eyes."You just don't get it, do you?"

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Fine, fine... treat yourself then. Don't mind me, I just thought that since I'm your partner you might let me lend a hand." Duo released his grip and turned away. "You're a real piece of work, you know?"

Heero didn't comment, and set about extracting the sharp, twisted shard of steel from his bicep. Intent on his task, he didn't even notice Duo watching him. Heero hissed a little as the metal slipped out, prompting a fresh flow of blood, steady and heavy. He clamped his hand down, trying to stem the flow of blood, finally registering the lightheadedness he'd been trying to ignore. *K'so...*

Then Duo was at his side, hands moving swiftly as he tied a tourniquet around Heero's upper arm.

"Duo--"

"You're going to kill me, I know. Save it for after you're not bleeding to death, okay?" the other pilot told him, briskly cleaning out the deep wound. "Ch. You really ought to learn that relying on other people sometimes isn't necessarily a bad thing, Heero."

Heero just stared down at the strange boy at his side, who was now bandaging his arm with the same intensity of purpose.

"There, all done. Go type your mission report now," Duo told him, smiling at him crookedly. "I'll clean up here."

Heero stood up, moving to where his laptop waited. He thought he heard a soft sigh behind him.

*Arigato, Duo...*

[end flashback]

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Ninmu..." the boy in Duo's arms whispered, one hand grasping at his braid unconsciously.

"Heero, suki da, suki da... please, don't self-destruct on me again," Duo begged, burying his tear-wet face in dark messy hair. "I don't want to be left alone again!"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

[flashback]

Looking down at the braid coiled around his fist, Heero looked back up at Duo. Duo smiled at him lazily, with drowsy pleasure written across hisflushed face. Then he winced as Heero tugged on the braid with just a hint of roughness.

"Itai! Don't yank on the braid, Heero!"

"Why?"

"It hurts, Heero no baka!" Duo complained, trying to wrest the coil away from his lover.

Heero refused to let go. "Why do you wear the braid?" he asked the squirming boy pinned beneath him.

Duo stopped struggling abruptly, his eyes darkening. He stared up atHeero with the most serious expression the Japanese pilot had ever seen on his face. "You really want to know?"

"Hai."

Duo sighed, and in a few brief words sketched in the history of his earlylife on L2... the death of Solo, the massacre of Maxwell Church... being left alone time and time again. "The braid... is my way of remembering.I know, it's useless and gets in the way a lot, but it's all I got." Then he smiled up at Heero, cheekily. "'Sides, what would Shinigami be without his braid?"

"Hn. Baka."

[end flashback]

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

==Heero, suki da, suki da... please don't self destruct on me again...==

"Duo..."

==I don't want to be left alone again!==

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

[flashback]

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

The noise of Heero's fingers dancing over the keys of his laptop were the only sounds in the dormroom.

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

He was alone on this mission--It was fairly basic, and there was no need to share a crowded dorm room with a loudmouthed American with too much hair for his own damned good.

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

No matter that the room felt empty without Duo's chatter... sterile without his clutter... lonely without his presence.

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

It was just as well. If he had to spend one more night in close quarters with Duo and his unashamedly sensual behavior, he'd... Well, he'd do something about it, that was for sure.

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

Baka boy who was too sexy to be ignored... Damn him. Since when had he become such a distraction? Even when he was alone, he couldn't escape Duo's presence.

_taptaptaptaptaptap_BANGBANGBANGBANG

*Nani?* Heero closed down the laptop swiftly, checking his gun, and then answered the door.

"Ah, Yuy, sorry to disturb you so late, but we have a new transfer student... I trust you have no objections to a roommate?" inquired the dorm supervisor.

*K'so.* "Iie," Heero lied, with a stony expression.

"Ah, good, then let me introduce you to Duo Maxwell. Maxwell, this is your roommate, Heero Yuy."

*Masaka!* Heero forced himself to remain calm as a laughing pair of indigo eyes presented themselves.

"Hi, Heero, nice to meet you," Duo enthused, extending his hand and going overboard with the act. "I'll bet we're going to be great buddies!"

"Hn." Heero ignored the proffered hand and stalked back into the dormroom. Duo followed him. Once the door was safely shut, Heero returned to his laptop. "What are you doing here?"

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"I missed you so much that I just couldn't stay away any longer," Duo grinned, flopping down on Heero's bed.

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"Baka. What's the real reason?"

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"The same reason as ever... the mission." Duo sighed heavily. Then he brightened. "Hey, you got a room with a private bath? Sugoi!" In an explosion of energy, he was off the bed and moving into the tiny bathroom,already shedding clothes.

_taptaptaptap_mustnotthinkhentaithoughts_taptaptaptaptap_

A while later (presumably after the supply of hot water had been exhausted), Duo emerged from the steam-fogged bathroom, his hair a soggy,dripping mass, wearing only a towel.

_taptaptaptaptap_he'sonlywearingatowel_taptap_   tap   tap    tap      tap      tap      tap

"Hairbrush, hairbrush... where the hell is my hairbrush?" Duo muttered,clutching at his towel with one hand while rummaging through his still-packed duffel for his much-used hairbrush.

_tap    tap    tap    tap      tap      tap      tap      tap_

Wiry, muscular frame tapering down to narrow hips and long, slender legs... Water trickling down pale flesh slowly, languorously... That towel, so precariously perched... teasing and hiding, flaunting and concealing...

_tap.       tap.       tap.       tap.       tap._

"Shit, I can't find it... Ne, Heero, mind if I borrow your comb?" Duo asked, turning away from his duffel.

"Go ahead," Heero grunted.

"Thanks!" Duo darted back into the bathroom.

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

Duo returned, abandoning the towel in favor of a pair of boxers. He plopped himself on his bed, and started working on the wet hair.

_taptaptaptaptaptap_Iwanthim_taptaptaptaptaptap_

"Heero?" Duo called plaintively.

"What?"

"Would you give me a hand here, please?"

"Duo no baka." *A chance to touch that hair...* Heero left the computer and took the comb from Duo, kneeling behind him on the bed and beginning to work the tangles out of the thick tresses. Duo hummed with pleasure, leaning into the careful strokes of the comb.

"Ne, Heero, didja miss me?" Duo asked abruptly. When he didn't reply, Duo went on. "Quatre and Trowa are on a mission together, and Wufei disappeared again. Very boring for me."

Heero said nothing, and began separating the hair into sections for braiding.

"I hate being bored, you know? Gives me too much time to think... You don't mind if I crash your party here, right?" As Heero finished the braid, Duo turned around and grinned at him. "Thanks, Heero."

"You aren't supposed to be here?" Heero asked, frowning.

"I got clearance," Duo sputtered indignantly. "Like I said, I hate being alone." His expression turned impish, and he leaned forward till he was nose-to-nose with Heero. "It gives me *way* too much time to think." Then Duo kissed him.

[end flashback]

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Come on, Heero, stay with us," Nuriko pleaded as the boy gasped for breath. "Please..."

"Duo..." Heero choked, coughing up another burst of blood.

Then Mitsukake's healing ki washed over his battered body as the tall seishi skidded to a stop just behind Nuriko.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome stiffened, a groan escaping his lips as the pain lessened suddenly, quickly trickling away under the gentle influence of a friend's healing powers. "Nnnnnn." He became quickly aware of the tight arms wrapped around him, and the moisture trickling down the side of his neck,and the soft, husky voice pleading between sobs.

"Heero, please... don't go... please... Heero... I need you..."

"Duo."

The braided one jerked, looking up at Tamahome with terribly vulnerable indigo eyes. "H-heero?"

"Let go of me," Tamahome ordered him. As an afterthought, he added,"Please."

Duo dropped his arms and leaned back, not moving away. "What... just happened?" he asked. "Are you Tamahome or Heero?"

"Tamahome. And I don't know what that was."

Duo cursed, the long string of soft expletives tumbling from still trembling lips. "Is--is he--"

"He's still alive," Tamahome replied, feeling vaguely angry at the other boy--how dare he risk a body not his own like that? "Not for lack of trying, though."

"That's my Heero, all right," Duo half-laughed. Then he ran a hand across his eyes. "I can't take much more of this..."Tamahome couldn't agree with him more.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero inhaled sharply, sitting up and looking around with wild eyes. "Duo!"

"He's not here, Hee-chan," Nuriko said gently. "You're still in our world."

Heero's shoulders slumped slightly, and he bowed his head. "Wakatta," he muttered after a long moment.

Tasuki was the first to break the silence. "Oi. He's gay, too?"


	14. Chapter 14

Time froze for a moment as everyone gaped, not quite able to believe that Tasuki had actually asked that. Then Chichiri elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Oi, what the hell was that for, Chichiri?" he complained loudly. "I was just asking a question!"

Nuriko sighed heavily. "It's a thing called tact, Tasuki... Something you might want to give some attention to, ne?"

Heero ignored the conversation, hauling himself to his feet and ignoring the disarray of his--rather, Tamahome's--clothes. He glanced briefly at Mitsukake. "Arigato."

The healer nodded gravely in response. Heero absently offered Nuriko a hand up from his position in the snow, staring at the nearby boulder. "The Shinzaho is probably there," he said, as if nothing at all had interrupted their pursuit of the relic.

"Always the mission, Hee-chan?" Nuriko asked lightly, accepting the aid and in turn helping Miaka up.

Tasuki snickered. "Hee-chan? Nuriko, when were you going to tell us you had a boyfriend?"

The smile on Nuriko's face froze slightly. "When I got one, Tasuki-chan," he replied evenly, shrugging slightly. "I'm still available at the moment, though... why? Were you interested in the position?"

Tasuki flushed to the shade of his hair, but laughed heartily. "Naw... I don't like men even less than I don't like women." He grinned at Nuriko. "Gomen."

Nuriko smiled back, the incident already forgotten.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo glanced down and realized for the first time that he was sitting in a puddle of cold ramen among pieces of a broken bowl. "What a mess," he groaned, poing at the slimy noodles half-heartedly. "Ne... Tamahome... can you tell me what happened?" The jagged fringe of his bangs and his downturned face hid his eyes.

_//crisp snow beneath my feet cold wind whistling past my snarling face red-hot anger how dare the enemy threaten my mission I will kill him satisfaction cold and brittle as I land my first hit this body has its advantages dodge leap PAIN regret bitterness PAIN don't want to die in this world PAIN haven't finished my mission PAIN can't breathe Duo why Duo why would you love me PAIN I don't understand it PAIN don't know why you should matter so much PAIN we're both soldiers PAIN there's no room for love PAIN can't escape your eyes PAIN gomen for self-destructing PAIN gomen for hurting you PAIN gomen for loving you PAIN I love you Duo PAIN you're a baka for loving me PAIN I want to live damn it//_

Tamahome took a deep breath, the entire experience of having another person's consciousness forced upon him still throwing him off balance.

"There was a fight... with a Seiryuu seishi, I think... and we were fighting, and we couldn't dodge, and Ashitare... his claws... went through our chest, but Nuriko killed Ashitare... we protected Miaka, ninmu kanryou..."

"Ah..." Duo nodded, training his gaze on the floor and slowly gathering the broken shards of the bowl. "Thank you."

"He's sorry he never said it before," Tamahome said abruptly.

"Huh?" Duo looked up sharply.

"Than he..." Tamahome stopped, flustered. "That he... you know..."

Ever so slowly, a smile bloomed on Duo's face. "Really?"

Tamahome, embarrassed to the bone, nodded abruptly. *He isn't going to... hug me... is he?*

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

The group waited silently as Nuriko sized up the boulder blocking their path. He turned and flashed a cheery grin at them, his bracelets becoming bracers once again. "Watch this!" With a small grunt of effort, he hefted the huge weight, slowly sliding it away from the cliff face.

A large iron door was set in the cliff face, in an obviously natural aperture in the stone. Miaka squared her shoulders and stepped forward.

"Well, let's go get the Shinzaho," she stated, smiling broadly.

Nuriko winked at Heero. "Yeah, we've got to get him back to his world, ne?" he asked, pulling the door open.

Heero didn't comment; he just stalked into the cave. If the Shinzaho were really here, then soon... soon he'd be able to go home to the mission.

To Duo.

The interior of the cave was dim, but the light from the opening was sufficient to illluminate the cave to a good distance. They moved forward slowly, cautiously finding their way through the gloom. Loose stones rattled around their feet as they advanced... till Miaka glanced down and shrieked to see a fleshless skull grinning back at her.

It wasn't stones they'd been shuffling through.

Heero immediately went on his guard... so many skeletons could not have accumulated without a damned good reason...

"Look no da!" Chichiri exclaimed, pointing forward. Two figures, silhouetted with faint green light, had suddenly appeared before them. The glow increased slowly, revealing the features of the two. The taller had long, flowing hair and an eyepatch. The shorter had short dark hair and swarthy skin. Both were scowling at the encroachers.

"Trespassers," hissed the taller warrior, eye narrowed and unfriendly. "You are not welcome here."

"I am Suzaku no Miko, and I've come for the Shinzaho," Miaka stated proudly, stepping forward a little bit to confront him. "Please let us pass."

"That we may not do," the spokesman said. "We are the guardians of the Shinzaho, and will not allow common thieves to defile it."

"Who are you no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Genbu no Shichiseishi Hikitsu," stated the tall one.

"Genbu no Shichiseishi Tomite," said the other.

"We aren't thieves," Miaka told them reasonably. "Taiitsu-kun sent us to retrieve the Shinzaho so that we may summon Suzaku."

Tomite snorted. "A likely story." He glanced at Hikitsu. "I say we take care of them now."

"Please don't throw your lives away," Hikitsu entreated them one final time. "Find something more profitable to steal."

"Oi! We're not thieves!" Tasuki protested.

Nuriko snickered. "You're not?"

"I'm a bandit. That's different," he replied stiffly.

"We won't give up," Miaka told Hikitsu.

"So be it, then," he sighed, as he and Tomite raised their hands for their attacks. Heero had just enough time to seize Miaka and pull her out of harm's way as Hikitsu lashed out with snakes created from ice. A bolt of green ki crackled over his head, and Tasuki cursed.

"Lekka Shinen!!!" Fire raced back across the cave in reply to the initial attack--and passed right through the seemingly substantial spirits of the Genbu seishi.

Great. Just great. Heero heard the muttering from Chichiri's direction, and saw a barrier spring up between the Suzaku seishi and the Genbu seishi.

The two spirits drew back, seeming somewhat impressed. "Perhaps you *are* more than you appear," Hikitsu admitted grudgingly.

"We still require proof, though," Tomite added. "If you're really Suzaku no Miko, prove it to us."

"All right," Miaka said readily, stepping forward, beyond the protective circle of her seishi.

Heero cursed. "Baka!"

Hikitsu looked at Miaka, almost as if disbelieving that she would be so willing, and then ordered, "Strip."

"Wha--?" Miaka stammered, as the men behind her reacted with various degrees of embarrassment and outrage.

"Just do it," Tomite sighed. "It's part of the test."

"Who knew a ghost could be hentai?" Miaka muttered to herself, reluctantly beginning to remove her clothes. She shot a glare over her shoulder at her seishi. "Turn around."

Everyone reluctantly obeyed, except for Heero, who stood his ground. "Iie. I can't protect you if I can't see you," he said firmly.

"Hai hai..." Miaka sighed and stripped down to her underwear, shivering in the chilliness of the cave.

"If you are truly Suzaku no Miko, save yourself," Hikitsu commanded.

Miaka gasped as ice encased first her feet, then crept up her bare legs rapidly. Her eyes were wide as it covered her torso, and she managed one final gasp for breath before it enveloped her head, freezing her in an attitude of shock and fear.

Long moments passed slowly, unchanging. Hikitsu and Tomite watched her immobile body narrowly as Heero became increasingly agitated. *K'so!* Then he sighed in relief as red fire exploded from the ice, scattering shards about the cave as Miaka sagged to her knees, gasping for breath.

Heero sprang forward, snatching a handful of cloth and wrapping it around her shoulders. He glared at the two Genbu seishi. "Satisfied?"

Hikitsu bowed. "Forgive us, Suzaku no Miko... we've guardians for so long that suspicion is a part of our natures now."

"It's all right," Miaka reassured him, teeth chattering as she pulled her clothes on. "May we have the Shinzaho now, please?"

Tomite grinned. "Right this way." He and Hikitsu turned and began walking deeper into the cave.


	15. Chapter 15

As they entered the deepest portion of the cave, Hikitsu explained how he and Tomite had elected to remain as guardians to the Shinzaho after the summoning of Genbu two hundred years previously. Heero listened on auto-pilot, his mind busy planning. No one quite knew how the Shinzaho would be used; no matter. Presumably it would involve traveling to Konan, with the Seiryuu seishi dogging their steps all the way.

Heero smirked knowingly. He had a lot of resentment building up against the enemy, and if they were so rash as to get in his way... well, may their god have mercy on their souls... because he certainly wouldn't.

They entered the lowest portions of the cave--and passed from the dank darkness into a hall filled with light. Without hesitation, the two spirits led Miaka to a shrine at the far end of the hall. "The Genbu no Shinzaho," Hikitsu pronounced solemnly, as Miaka lifted the ornate necklace from its centuries old resting place.

Miaka smiled happily, cradling the treasure lovingly in her hands. "Now we can summon Suzaku," she breathed reverently.

Tomite cocked an eyebrow. "So you've already retrieved the Byakko no Shinzaho?"

"The... Byakko... no Shinzaho?" Miaka asked, voice strangled.

Hikitsu nodded, and Tomite elaborated for the befuddled group. "There are two Shinzaho. You need both for the summoning ceremony." He paused. "The other one is in Sailo."

Tasuki cursed, fluently. "Why didn't Taiitsu-kun *tell* us we needed two Shinzahos?!"

"Ano... she only told us that we had to get this Shinzaho first no da," Chichiri muttered. "We were the ones who jumped to conclusions no da."

Nuriko sighed. "Well, I guess it's off to Sailo with us, ne?"

The muscles in Heero's jaw worked silently... To be so close to finishing the mission, and then to find out that he was really very far away... He'd definitely had better days.

Scowling, he waited patiently as Miaka thanked the Genbu seishi; utterly silent, he stalked back through the cave to the world of glittering snow above. Nuriko fell in beside him. "Gomen, Heero."

"Hn."

"At least it's only one more Shinzaho, ne? And Sailo isn't that far a journey--and it's over land, too. No boats... You'll be back in your world in no time at all," Nuriko continued.

*Not soon enough.* Heero didn't reply, but directed a comment at Miaka as they neared the mouth of the cave. "You'd better put that thing someplace safe."

"Nani?" Miaka shot him a puzzled look as she stepped out into the sunlight.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo paused in the doorway, watching Tamahome stare at the television for just a moment. *He's even more fascinated by that thing than I am,* the pilot thought, amused. "Ne, Tamahome, I'm going out for a little bit. Promise me you'll stay put?"

Tamahome looked up at him. "Sure. I'm not going anywhere."

Duo nodded. "I'll be back in a while. Ja."

Tamahome stared at the television mindlessly, turning over the afternoon's events silently. His brush with... whatever that had been... had been, if nothing else, illuminating. For a brief moment, he had *been* someone else. Even though the immediacy of the experience had faded (taking with it all but the most powerful images locked into Heero's soul), the impressions remained.

And with them, a new ambivalence toward Duo.

It was rather confusing. It had been so much easier to deal with Duo when he hadn't known anything at all about the indigo-eyed pilot... Before he had seen Heero's feelings for Duo. Heero felt every bit as deeply for Duo as Tamahome felt for Miaka.

Hence his current ambivalence toward Duo.

A pounding on the door interrupted his musings. *Who could _that_ be?* Tamahome wondered, hauling himself off the couch and moving to the door. Opening it, he had all of half a second to stare at the smiling face of a girl with honey-blonde hair before he was well and thoroughly glomped. "Heero! You're out of bed!" she exclaimed. "You're feeling better, ne?"

Tamahome just stared at her. "Who are you?"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero hid his irritation as best as he could. "The Shinzaho. Put it someplace safe."

"Oh, right..." Miaka smiled. "We've got to keep it safe, ne?" Using one of the talents peculiar to females, she tucked the Shinzaho away *some*where on her person. "So, next stop Sailo!"

Heero looked at Nuriko wearily. "How can she possibly be this genki?"

Nuriko shrugged. "She's just Miaka... you get used to it."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

The girl shot a quizzical look at Tamahome. "Ano... Heero... It's me. Relena. Did you... hit your head or something when you self-destructed?"

Relena. Ah. A familiar name, at least to Heero. Tamahome sighed and disentangled himself from the girl. "Well... it's a long story..."

She smiled. "It's okay, I managed to free up the afternoon and the evening. It's been terribly busy these days--I'm sorry haven't been able to come and visit you guys before now. I was so worried when I heard what you'd done... At least Duo managed to get a message through to me that you managed to survive."

Tamahome blinked as Relena brushed past him, making herself at home on the couch. She wrinkled her nose as she saw what he had been watching on television. "Ne, Heero, I never would have figured you for a soap opera kind of guy," she teased gently. "Duo maybe, or Quatre... but not you." She picked up the remote and turned the television off. "So, where is everybody?"

"Ano... Quatre and Wufei and Trowa are on a mission... and Duo left a little while ago... Dunno why." Tamahome dropped into a chair, staring at Relena curiously.

She smiled warmly. "I'm sure Duo is thoroughly enjoying playing nurse with you. Ne, did you get an earful about self-destructing again? Because the rest of us certainly did."

"Ano... actually... Duo and I haven't really been talking."

Her face became worried. "Tell me you didn't have a fight."

"No, not exactly..." Tamahome hesitated. How much should he say to this Relena person? Apparently she had mistaken him for the real Heero... and, incidentally, was rather important to him in some way.

Relena laughed. "That's a relief. Goodness, Heero, you're talkative today. Did you loosen up your tongue when you destroyed Wing?"

Shimatta. Exactly how could he say it without coming off as completely insane? Tamahome nibbled on his lower lip, uncertain. Then his savior walked in the door.

"Oi, Tamahome, I'm back! And I have fo--Oi, ojousan, what are you doing here?" Duo yelled, kicking the door shut behind him. He dropped the bags in his arms on the coffee table and glomped Relena.

She giggled as he spun her around the room. "Duo, put me down, you lunatic!"

He grinned at her cheekily. "Getting acquainted with Tamahome, ne?" he asked, setting her down and rescuing the plastic bags of groceries.

Relena blinked. "Tamahome?" she asked, puzzled.

Duo looked at Tamahome. "Didn't you tell her?"

Tamahome rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. I was trying to tell her, but..." He shrugged helplessly. "She talks almost as much you do."

Duo laughed at Relena's befuddled expression. "All right, everybody into the kitchen... You up for some Chinese, Relena, Tamahome?"

"Hai..." Relena mumbled. She looked at Duo. "Tamahome? Did I miss something?"

Duo nodded. "You have *no* idea."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

They trekked back down the mountain and into the town without incident, arriving exhausted at the first inn which looked clean and reputable that they found. Heero would have preferred to die before he admitted it, but he was on his last legs. Miaka was even worse off; Nuriko had carried her for the last part of the journey. Now, as they sat huddled around a table in the common room, she drowsed against Tasuki's shoulder as they discussed the best possible route to Sailo.

Heero sighed mentally. Just when things had seemed to be at an end, he mused, they started getting interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

Relena set her carton of take-out Chinese and looked at Duo gravely.

"Duo, this isn't one of your pranks, is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Things like this don't *happen*."

Duo snorted and pointed at Tamahome with his chopsticks. "Ne, ojousan, do you think he's acting like the Heero we all know and love?"

Relena paused and considered Tamahome for a long moment as he worked his way through the cartons of take-out. "Ano... Heero wouldn't be caught dead watching soap operas," she admitted. "Are you sure he didn't just... hit his head or something?"

Tamahome shook his head. "It's real, very real, Relena-san." He sighed mournfully. "Ch. I just want to go home."

"Yeah, it's bad enough that Heero keeps self-destructing in his own body--to do the same thing when he's in somebody else's skin... that's just bad manners, ne Relena?" Duo chuckled.

"Since when has *Heero* been known for being polite?" Relena replied, laughing. "But... why would this happen?"

They looked at each other, unable to concoct a satisfactory explanation. Then Duo shrugged. "Pass the fried rice."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

They set out for Sailo very early the next morning, despite protests from Tasuki (never a morning person) and Nuriko (who was extremely tired and didn't care who knew it). By the time the sun had risen fully above the horizon, they were an hour away from Hokkan and moving swiftly. As the morning wore on, and they began waking up, conversations picked up as well. About mid-morning, with his customary level of tact, Tasuki reined his horse in next to Heero's to talk. "Oi, Heero, what's it like ta almost die?"

"Tasuki, I cannot believe that you just asked that," Nuriko stated flatly. "What kind of thing is that to ask a person?"

"Ch. I just wanted to know," Tasuki said defensively.

"It hurts like hell."

"Huh?" Nuriko and Tasuki broke off the incipient squabble to stare at Heero after his unexpected comment.

"Dying hurts like hell." Heero snorted softly. "That's what I told Trowa when he asked the same sort of question... the first time I self-destructed."

"Ne, Hee-chan... you do this sort of thing often?" Nuriko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Baka. I'm a soldier, and failing a mission is not an option," Heero answered.

"What kind of fucked-up world do you live in?" Tasuki asked indignantly. "If you fail your mission, you're expected to get yourself killed? Ch."

Heero glanced at him briefly. "The ultimate mission... is to bring about peace. Even if it requires the sacrifice of a few soldiers' lives."

Tasuki digested this. "You actually believe that?"

Heero paused and thought before replying. "It's what I've been trained to believe."

"But do you actually believe it?"

//flash of warm smiling indigo eyes... would he sacrifice the laughter in those eyes for the sake of the mission?//

Heero remained silent, and Tasuki, giving up on an answer, spurred his horse forward to join Chichiri.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"I gotta say one thing, Relena, you've got good timing... with the guys gone on a mission, there's no one around to criticize me for this," Duo chuckled, putting the final touches on the Monster Sundae from Hell.

Relena stared at the concoction incredulously. It had begun with a quart of vanilla-mocha swirled ice cream scooped into a mixing bowl; Duo had then covered the ice cream with caramel topping and hot fudge. Having pounded a bag of cookies into submission, he poured the fragments over the syrup, and then coated the entire gooey mess with whipped cream. As the final artistic touch, he place a single maraschino cherry on top of the pile. "Ano... is it safe to eat that thing?" Relena asked.

Duo grinned and handed her and Tamahome a spoon. "Of course it is!" He admired his masterpiece for a moment and then attacked. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm sure I heard somewhere that people can die from sugar overdoses..." Relena murmured.

"Then they die happy hyper deaths," Duo said, nodding emphatically. "Dig in. Trust me, you do *not* want me to eat this all by myself. I'll lose my slim girlish figure, you know."

Relena snorted. "More likely you'll act even more like the baka that you are." She poked at the sundae. "God, Duo... you're crazy."

"Thank you!" Duo beamed. "Now eat, both of you!"

Laughing, Relena took a huge bite of ice cream, while Tamahome cautiously tasted the sundae. His eyes went wide as his tongue went into sensory overload at the incredibly complex, too-sweet dessert melting in his mouth. Duo and Relena took one look at his dumbfounded expression and burst into laughter. "Damn, don't they have ice cream where you come from, Tamahome?" Duo asked, licking at another bite.

Tamahome violently shook his head no, scooping up another spoonful of slowly-melting sundae.

Relena looked shocked. "How can anyone live without ice cream?" she asked.

"It's a tragedy," Duo agreed solemnly.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

After a long day of riding hard, no one was in a mood to talk much as they settled down for the evening. Even Miaka's generally unfailing genkiness had flagged noticeably, and Chichiri's mask seemed almost to droop with fatigue. "One more day of this no da, and we should be in Sailo," he sighed.

"Good," Nuriko commented. "I don't think we can take much more of this. Especially Miaka and Chiriko." He nodded at the youngest seishi, who was already asleep against Mitsukake's shoulder. Nuriko plopped down next to Heero. "Ne, Hee-chan, you've been about as talkative as a rock today. What's bugging you?"

Heero blinked at him. Then he looked at Tasuki. "No. I don't believe it," he said quietly.

"Huh?" Tasuki looked confused for a moment. "You don't believe what?"

"Some things should not be sacrificed," Heero told him, before turning his gaze to the flames and wondering what a certain braided baka was doing.


	17. Chapter 17

Nuriko yawned, and then smirked down at the blanket-wrapped lump that was the slumbering Heero. He made a face at the first faint stains of dawn in the east, then put a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Ne, Hee-chan, ohayo."

Heero reacted with remarkable speed, sitting up and reaching for a weapon that wasn't there and casting about for danger. "Nani?" he demanded.

Nuriko sat back and grinned at him. "Time to get moving, sleepyhead."

Heero grimaced. "I just *got* to sleep," he muttered, laying back and pulling the blanket over his head.

Nuriko laughed, amused by the almost childishly petty tone to the "perfect soldier's" voice. "Well, sorry you couldn't sleep, Hee-chan, but we've got to get moving... it's still a long trip to Sailo."

The only response was a muffled grunt. Nuriko nudged Heero again, only to catch the response, "Omae o korosu."

"Well, if that's the way you want it," Nuriko sighed. He grasped the blanket in one firm hand and stripped it off Heero.

One cobalt eye cracked open, promising death. "I have had precisely one hour of sleep. If I am to function properly as a protector of the miko, I require more sleep," Heero growled, reaching for the blanket.

Nuriko scuttled back, clutching his trophy. "Why'd you sleep so bad, Hee-chan? You dropped right off last night. I could hear you snoring."

"Don't call me that, I don't snore, and I slept all the way through the past hour," Heero muttered, rolling to his feet and advancing on the now-laughing Nuriko.

"You do too snore. Which is funny, because Tamahome *never* snores," Nuriko retorted. He yelped and dodged away from Heero's lunge. "And it's been an entire night, Hee-chan."

"Do not. Has not." Heero tackled Nuriko, wrestling with him for possession of the blanket. "It's been one hour."

"You do too. Hey, ow... no fair biting... gimme that..." Nuriko pushed Heero's hands away, pinning the boy by dint of sheer strength. "And it's been an entire night."

Heero glared up at him, but there *might* have been a hint of a smile tugging at his mouth. "Do not. And I know it's been an hour." With a grunt of effort, he flipped Nuriko, the blanket getting wrapped tightly around them both in the process.

"Do too. And how would you know, anyway?" Nuriko demanded, eyes sparkling despite the dark circles beneath them. He twisted them again, the blanket wrapping even more snugly around them.

"Do *not*. I'm trained to be aware of how long I sleep," Heero retorted, his face just inches away from Nuriko's... and there definitely was a faint smile there, a pale mirror of the grin on Nuriko's face. He tried to turn, but the blanket and Nuriko's firm (though gentle) grip kept him effectively pinned.

"Do *too*. And how can anyone be that well-trained?" Nuriko inquired, curiously.

"Do *NOT*. Don't ask," Heero grunted, still struggling to counter Nuriko's superior grip.

"Do *TOO*. Y'know, you're cute when you're trying not to smile," Nuriko announced, teasingly. He closed the distance between himself and Heero, gently brushing his lips against Heero's.

Heero went very still, shock running through his mind. *What the hell...?* he thought, dazedly, as Nuriko kissed him again, this time more insistently, and he found himself kissing back. Nuriko made a soft noise, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, and coaxed Heero's mouth open with an insistent tongue. Heero's eyes drifted shut under the sweet assault of those soft lips...

*Duo. Suki da...*

"Nuriko, isn't he awake yet--Oh, shit!" Tasuki stood, dumbfounded, in the entrance to the tent. As Nuriko broke away from Heero, blushing, Tasuki turned as red as his hair. "Uh, gomen... I'll just... wait outside... uh, yeah... that's it..." He retreated hastily, but his comment the moment he was safely out of sight was clearly audible. "Damn, you're not going to believe what they were doing in there, guys!"

Nuriko groaned, disentangling himself from the blanket and Heero. "I--gomen, Heero. I got carried away." He rolled into a sitting position, arms laid across bent knees, facing away from Heero.

Heero continued to stare at the tent above him. "Aa." *I thought... he was Duo.* "Daijobu."

"Is it, really?" Nuriko asked wistfully.

"...Hai." Heero sighed softly.

"I forgot... that you had someone. I didn't mean to--" Nuriko continued apologizing. "Gomen."

"Iie." Heero sat up slowly, and only then realized that Nuriko was crying. Feeling awkward, he scooted over and touched his shoulder carefully. "Nani?"

Nuriko leaned against him, crying softly. "'m just a baka, that's all," he mumbled indistinctly. Heero, by this point on completely foreign ground, bit his lip and tried to think of what to do next.

*Think, Yuy! What would Duo do?*

He tentatively put an arm around Nuriko's shoulders, who gratefully leaned into the support offered. He didn't seem inclined to speak any more, and Heero had no idea what to say, so they simply sat together for a few minutes, silent. Finally, a cautious voice from outside the tent interrupted them. "Heero, Nuriko no da? Are you ... busy, no da?"

"Daijobu desu ka?" Heero asked Nuriko quietly. He nodded. Then Heero raised his voice. "Not any more, we're not."

A moment of embarrassed quiet from outside the tent, then--"Shit, that's more than I wanted to know!"

Nuriko chuckled slightly. "Well, let's not keep them waiting, ne, Hee-chan?"

"Aa." Heero squeezed Nuriko gently, then released him. It was time to go face the rest of the group--and the final leg of the journey to Sailo.


	18. Chapter 18

Relena and Duo stared at Tamahome in awe. "I can't believe he ate so much," Relena whispered.

"Heero's going to kill me if he comes back and finds out he's outgrown his spandex," Duo replied, in an equally soft voice.

Relena giggled. "I can't believe he fell asleep at the table..."

"Well, he *is* still recovering from his bout with a self-destruct, ne?" Duo observed.

"He looks different when he's asleep, doesn't he?" Relena asked quietly, face gentle as she studied Tamahome, whose head was pillowed in his arms and turned slightly to the side. His face was slack and peaceful, a slight smile turning up the corners of his lips.

"Well, I know for sure he's not Heero," Duo conceded.

"Why?"

"No snoring." Duo chuckled wryly.

Relena glanced at Duo incredulously. "You're kidding. Heero snores?"

"Yep. He refuses to admit it, though." Duo smiled. "But he doesn't relax even that much when he's asleep..."

"Don't worry, Duo... I'm sure the real Heero will come back soon," Relena said consolingly, reacting to the heartache that she could tell was lurking beneath the surface of Duo's cheerful attitude. She patted his shoulder.

Duo let the act slip away. "God, I hope so," he muttered. "Wonder what he's doing right now..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tasuki lasted all the way till mid-morning before he could no longer contain himself. "Oi! So are you two a couple now or what?"

Heero could see Nuriko flush to the roots of his cropped hair. Coolly he turned his best glare upon the bandit. "It's none of your business," he retorted.

Tasuki, to his credit, didn't back down. Much. "Well, I was just wondering what was going to happen when Tamahome came back to his body, that's all... Ch. No need to go all defensive on me."

"Ano... da... Tasuki... maybe this isn't the right time no da," Chichiri suggested.

"Nothing happened," Nuriko said unexpectedly, heat making his tone fierce. "And nothing's *going* to happen. Heero and I are just friends."

Tasuki knew better than to comment at that, considering the threat apparent on Heero's face and the expression of pain on Nuriko's.

"Aa... wakatta. Gomen."

The party lapsed back into silence, until Miaka complained, "I'm so tired..."

Heero's attention snapped to her as he gladly shoved the problem of what to do with Nuriko aside. "That's because we've only had about an hour's worth of sleep," he replied matter-of-factly.

"You're *still* insisting on that?" Nuriko sighed, even as the rest of the group gave Heero a very funny look.

"What do you mean no da?"

"Hn. We've only slept for one hour," Heero replied.

Chichiri shook his head. "I wish you'd mentioned this earlier no da..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tomo frowned. *Nani?* he asked himself, as the Suzaku seishi ceased wandering about in circles through the desert. *It's only midmorning for them...*

Frowning, he sent one of his simulacrums into the shin to investigate.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo saw Relena to her car, then went inside with a sigh. With her help, he had managed to get Tamahome to bed without waking him up. He collapsed on his nest on the couch, worn out by the day's events. *At least Tamahome doesn't hate me... as much...* Duo thought wearily. *Heh. Wonder what brought that on, anyway?* And that was the last thing he remembered before sleep overtook him.


	19. Chapter 19

Six pairs of eyes watched Chichiri expectantly as he concentrated on scanning the area for enemy ki. At length, the mage sighed and shook his head. "Nothing no da. Everything seems normal na no da."

"Iie. There's something ... wrong," Heero maintained, jaw jutting out stubbornly.

"If you insist," Nuriko sighed. "I just wish you could tell us what it *is*."

"Hn," Heero grunted, surveying the landscape, wondering what was going on, prompting his sense of unease. Somewhere, somehow... there was hidden danger. A flash of movement, caught from the corner of an eye--Heero half-turned to see what it was--A face, framed by two locks of silver grey, the rest pulled back into a ponytail. Cruel golden eyes, a mocking smile, then--

\--He sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hoarsely, staring at the darkened bedroom with wild eyes.

"Nani?" came the sleepy, husky protest. Duo rollled over, glaring at Heero resentfully.

Heero stared down at him in disbelief. "Duo?" he asked.

"What, you were expecting Wufei?" came the dry answer. "Oi, Heero, daijoubu?"

Heero blinked, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Aa..."

*A dream? Just... a dream?* He thought dazedly, staring down at his braided lover. Slowly, moving methodically, he slid back down to lie next to Duo.

Duo snuggled closer to him. "Ne... since we're both awake..." he murmured suggestively, sliding a hand across Heero's chest.

Heero blinked... catapulted back through memories to an identical situation, when he had woken from a nightmare in the middle of the night... and then he and Duo had--and after, Duo had said--

Even as he was trying to puzzle out the meaning of his vivid--dream--Heero was reacting to Duo's insistent mouth and touch. *Is this... a second chance? A warning, to tell me to do it right this time?* Heero groaned as Duo's teasing fingers and mouth made coherent thought next to impossible.

"Nnnnggg... Duo..." *I... missed this...* He grunted as Duo penetrated him, moaning as he moved skillfully within him, hitting *that* spot, pumping him at the same time. After a few enthusiastic minutes spent in the most intimate embrace, Heero exploded in Duo's hands. Duo came then, with a groan he muffled against Heero's shoulder. He curled up next to Heero, idly stroking his lover's sweaty chest.

Heero closed his eyes, waiting... the quiet whisper came floating through the darkness. "Suki da, Heero... suki da..."

Heero opened his eyes. *This time, get it right, baka...* "Aa... Suki da, Duo." He pulled Duo closer and kissed the top of his head.

Duo went still at his side, as if not quite certain he had heard properly.

Then, with a muffled gasp, he propped himself up on one arm, leaning over Heero. "H-honto ni?" he stammered, with a strange little catch in his voice.

"Hai... suki da," Heero told him, a little stunned by the enormity of what he had just admitted. Then a drop of moisture hit his face--and another, and another. *Rain?* he thought incongruously, before realization struck. Duo was crying. He reached up slowly, touching Duo's wet cheek.

"Why?"

Duo leaned down and kissed Heero tenderly. "'Cause I'm happy, baka... I'm really, really happy..."

"Hn." Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's wiry form. "Me too."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nuriko broke away from the tentative first kiss, blushing furiously. Heero stared up at him with confused, hazy purple-grey eyes. "G-gomen, Heero--" he stammered, trying to disentangle himself from the blanket and the other young man.

"Aa..." Heero worked a hand free of the blanket, catching hold of Nuriko's arm lightly. He hesitated visibly, looking bewildered. "I--don't... go."

Nuriko shook his head, wisps of purple hair floating around his delicate face, but he couldn't pull away. "Gomen ne, Heero," he whispered. "Demo... you have someone..."

Heero looked troubled. "I know... but..." His grip on Nuriko's arm tightened.

"But what, Heero?" Nuriko allowed himself to be pulled forward by the insistent pressure until they were practically nose-to-nose again.

"I don't know what to do about you..." Heero breathed, sounding more vulnerable than Nuriko would have thought possible.

"What do you want me to do?" Nuriko asked softly, his breath ghosting across Heero's skin lightly.

Heero stared up at him, pleadingly, unable to articulate what he needed from Nuriko. "Don't--leave--"

"Aa..." Nuriko lowered his mouth onto Heero's again, giving him plenty of opportunity to retreat or refuse. Heero did neither, relaxing into the soft pressure after a moment's initial stiffness.

Nuriko melted against Heero, eagerly exploring the other's mouth and showering questing kisses across his skin. Heero's hand clenched on his arm as Nuriko moved down the side of his neck, nipping curiously, discovering the flavor of his skin.

Heero was a silent and passive lover, Nuriko discovered, working the cumbersome layers of clothes off in order to explore the expanses of smooth skin beneath. The soft sounds he made played counterpoint to Nuriko's less-restrained cries of pleasure as he did the things to Heero that he had fantasized about many times since meeting the enigmatic soldier. They came with quiet cries, and Nuriko collapsed beside Heero, cuddling against him tiredly.

Heero seemed inclined to drift off to sleep, Nuriko noted absently. "Ne, Hee-chan... suki da," he whispered.

Heero moaned slightly. "Ai shiteiru, Duo..." Then he began to snore softly.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Relena started to tell Pargan to head home, but paused. *I might never have another chance like this one,* she told herself. *But... isn't it taking advantage of him?* She sighed softly. "Pargan, wait here. There's something I--forgot to do. I'll be right back." She exited the vehicle and ran back to the safehouse.

She knocked on the door--no answer. She waited, and knocked again. Still no answer. Feeling slightly furtive, she tried the handle--it was unlocked. Unusual, but convenient. Relena slipped back into the house, only to find Duo sprawled out on the living room couch, out cold. *No wonder he didn't answer the door...* she thought, taking a moment to appreciate the sight. In repose, Duo's face was tranquil and possessed of an almost angelic beauty. His braid, gleaming with its own light in the gentle glow of a forgotten lamp, snaked across the pillows, dangling off the side of the couch.

Relena smiled softly, almost unwilling to disturb such serenity. Then she firmed her resolve. *I may never be able to do this again.* She glided over to the boneless heap of sleeping pilot and leaned over him. *It's almost like a fairy tale...* Hesitantly, she pressed her lips to Duo's.

Duo made a soft, sleepy noise, his lips curving slightly beneath hers as an arm snaked around her back, pulling her closer.

"NANI?!" demanded an outraged nasal voice.

Duo's eyes shot open, staring directly into Relena's startled blue eyes.

*What the fuck?* he thought, as she scrambled back. He sat up, highly confused, only to see a highly incensed Tamahome standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" he asked.

Tamahome, looking tousled from sleep, pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Teme! I can't believe you--you're absolutely the center of his world, and here you are, kissing someone else! You disgust me." He spat and walked away.

Duo blinked and turned to Relena, who was a brilliant crimson. "What in the hell just happened?"

She refused to meet his eyes. "I--was kissing you."

Duo's jaw dropped. "You--what?"

She twisted her fingers in her lap, the words tumbling out rapidly. "I just couldn't help myself... now that Heero's not here, I thought that maybe, just for a little while, I could be the one to be there for you... especially since he never really treats you like you deserve anyway. I--like you, Duo... a lot. I guess I was just hoping that I would have a chance with you now, since Heero's..."

Duo leaned back into the couch, rubbing his eyes. *Geez... I'm too tired to handle this...* "Relena, you have no idea how *flattered* I am, but..."

She nodded imperceptibly. "I know. Let's just be friends, right?"

Duo heaved a breath of relief. "Yeah... please?"

Relena looked at him, lips turned up in a smile that failed to reach her eyes. "Friends, then. If you ever need me for anything, you know how to reach me. I'll... show myself out." She turned and fled.

Duo let his head drop back, staring at the ceiling. "Why me?"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tomo frowned, examining the private dreams of each of his victims. There was something off... about the Suzaku no Shichiseishi Tamahome's dream...

It was nothing like any of the others. The illusion master studied the dream more closely, and uttered a muffled curse in surprise. "Masaka! He is... from the mikos' world?" he asked softly. He compared the two dreams. *No... they are different worlds... Can it be that there are more than two worlds?*

He laughed, quietly. "Nakago-sama will be pleased by this information," he whispered to the shin. "Tamahome is missing... there is an imposter among the Suzaku seishi..."

He turned, leaving the Suzaku seishi caught in illusions of their own creation...


	20. Chapter 20

Through the whole of Tomo's report, Nakago gave no sign of what he was thinking. At length, he accepted the two shin containing the illusions of Miaka and the stranger's worlds. Eager to please the shogun, Tomo excitedly guided Nakago through the two illusion worlds.

Miaka's world--complete with its own happy, smiling version of Yui--was vastly different from the imposter--Heero's--world. Heero's world was filled with war and gigantic killing machines, contrasting sharply with Miaka's gentle, ordinary world. The illusion trapping Heero portrayed a group of five boys--children in everything but experience and spirit--fighting a nearly hopeless war in hopes of building a better future. Miaka's world... was much softer. There was no war raging out of control there, no children-warriors caught up in a web of politics and obscure motives.

Nakago, at length, withdrew from the illusions. "How much longer will they survive?" he asked.

"No more than a matter of days, Nakago-sama. They are rapidly losing strength... especially the miko and the young one."

Nakago nodded briefly. "Carry on, then." Tomo recognized the tone of dismissal and bowed. "Send the lady Yui in on your way out."

"Hai, Nakago-sama."

Yui arrived within moments. "What is it?" she inquired, looking petulant.

"I wished you to know that there is an imposter among the Suzaku seishi," he replied.

"Again?" she answered, indifferent to Nakago's schemes. "As I recall, the last attempt to infiltrate the Suzaku team failed miserably, and cost us an easy summoning ceremony."

"We did not place him among the Suzaku seishi. He has, however, taken the place of Tamahome, even to the point of occupying his body," Nakago told her, sounding almost careless.

Yui's eyes widened, and he could almost see the mental processes in her mind. "When did *this* happen?" she demanded.

"I am not certain. Presumably before the seishi arrived in Hokkan, if my calculations are correct. The Suzaku seishi plan to send him back to his own world and retrieve the real Tamahome with one of the miko's wishes."

"I see. Was that all?" Yui asked, her eyes glinting with renewed determination... and not a little malice.

"Yes. I merely wished to keep you appraised of the situation," Nakago told her.

Yui smiled faintly. "I appreciate you concern for my edification, Nakago."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

*Why the hell should I even _care_?!* Tamahome thought angrily, tossing and turning uncomfortably. *So what if Duo's cheating on his boyfriend while he's not around? As long as I get back to my own world, it doesn't matter...*

Tamahome made a face. It *did* matter. He come to accept the idea of two boys loving each other as being as acceptable as a guy loving a girl... mostly in response to sharing, if only for a while, Heero's views of the world around him... and his views of Duo in particular.

So it bothered Tamahome [to see him] flagrantly kissing Relena, directly contradicting his earlier avowal that he loved Heero.

*I suppose they could've set up a threesome...* his mind supplied helpfully. Tamahome groaned, flinching and burying his face in his pillow at the hentai thought. There were still some concepts that he refused to accept. *Besides... I don't think Heero is the type...*

*Admit it, you're just disappointed in Duo,* the quiet, rational part of his mind said.

Tamahome rolled over and conceded the point. Heero trusted Duo--loved him, even. Knowing that Duo was betraying that trust was painful.

*I'll discuss it with Duo in the morning,* he decided sleepily. Then he drifted to sleep, dreaming fond dreams of being reunited once more with Miaka.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero frowned slightly, readjusting his grip on Duo, not wanting to let go of the braided baka while they watched television. After all, why waste a perfectly good opportunity to hold onto his lover? And he could care less about what the other pilots thought about the situation...

Duo shot a sly grin at him, snuggling a little closer on the couch. Quatre caught the motion and smiled slightly.

So far, no one had said anything at all about him and Duo, and their newfound closeness. Not that Quatre and Trowa *could* say much, considering their own status as a firm couple. Quatre had smiled broadly to see Duo able to lavish affections on Heero, and Trowa's eyes had softened slightly. Wufei had merely shrugged, obviously dismissing it as none of his concern.

And Duo... was estatic. If Heero was reluctant to let Duo out of sight, Duo was reluctant to be out of instant touching range. It was ... nice, actually, Heero decided, if occasionally constricting. Duo seemed to be making up for all the lost time when he hadn't been able to hug Heero, or snuggle with him while watching television, or just *look* at him with his heart in his eyes.

Heero toyed gently with Duo's braid. It was a perfect moment... the five of them, just watching television and eating popcorn like normal teenaged guys. He never wanted it to end, even though he knew it would. In a few moments, his laptop would beep with an incoming mission and they'd all have to leave, becoming hardened soldiers once again.

This time, though... *this* time he wouldn't self-destruct. This time he had no feelings to hide from.

This time--Heero blinked. The moment for the disturbance had come... and gone.

There was no mission where there was supposed to be a mission.

Heero frowned. *What the hell? I _know_ there's supposed to be a mission...*

Beside him, Duo groaned in frustration as the program on the television was interrupted for an official announcement. "I *hate* it when this happens," he grumbled. "They always pick the best parts of the show to do this, too."

Wufei hushed him as a telecaster, beaming, began speaking on the screen. His message was brief, but shocking.

"Masaka," Quatre whispered, as the news camera panned across vistas of celebrating crowds in cities on both earth and colonies. "It's... too good to be true..."

*This isn't how it's supposed to happen...* Heero thought dazedly. *It's... so easy...*

Trowa was holding Quatre, his eyes every bit as shocked as anyone else's in the room. Wufei's mouth was opening and closing slowly, but no sound emerged. Duo, with a suspicious hitch in his voice that might have been a sob, finally dared utter the word that they couldn't quite fit their minds around. "Peace? Honto... honto ni?"

Heero tightened his grip on Duo, mind whirling with possibilities. "Duo--"

The other boy threw his arms around Heero's neck, stuck between laughing and crying. "Heero, they declared peace!"

Heero hugged Duo fiercely, throat tight. Then he took a deep breath. "Duo. Look at me, Duo."

Duo lifted shining indigo eyes to Heero's face. "Nani?"

Heero placed his hands on either side of Duo's heart-shaped face and kissed him tenderly. "Duo... aishiteru." He inhaled deeply. "I--just wanted to say it, at least once, to your face."

Duo's face was a study of overwhelming joy, confusion, and love. He pounced Heero, covering his face with kisses. Then, noticing that Heero wasn't responding, he drew back. "What's wrong?"

Heero stared up at him, slowly tracing the curve of Duo's cheek. "This... isn't... real," he whispered slowly. "I don't know why, or how, but this isn't real. None of it is real. The peace isn't real... and you aren't real, either."

From the floor, Wufei spoke up irritably. "For God's sake, Heero, can't you accept a good thing when he throws himself into your lap?"

Heero sighed deeply and forced himself not to believe... not to believe that he was lying sprawled on the lumpy, cigarette-smelling couch... not to believe that he could still taste the salty, buttery popcorn that Quatre had inflicted on him... not to believe that he could hear the static-fuzzed cheers from the television... not to believe that there was a shampoo-scented weight on his chest poking him and demanding to know what the hell he was babbling about anyway... not to believe that he was staring into two pools of concerned, loving indigo...

Heero forced himself not to believe.

And he sat bolt upright in the midst of a scrubby, unfamiliar terrain, surrounded by the dazed figures of the Suzaku shichiseishi.


	21. Chapter 21

There was food waiting for Tamahome on the dining room table, but Duo was nowhere in sight. A quick glance into the living room revealed that the nest that was the braided one's bed on the couch had been neatly stowed away. The television was silent as well.

Tamahome frowned slightly, confused as he wandered through the house. It felt almost as if Duo were avoiding him--but why? *I'll bet it's out of guilt,* the seishi mused, moving from room to room absent-mindedly in his quest to find the other boy. *It would figure, anyway.*

He came to a halt outside the one door in the house he'd never been through. Quatre had gone to great lengths to explain that it was not a good idea for him to go into the... uh... hangar. Yes, that's what he had called it. Tamahome regarded it thoughtfully. What on earth could the four boys be keeping in there that was so important? *That's probably where Duo is, too," Tamahome decided. *It'd be just like him to hide in the one place I can't go...*

Tamahome stared at the door for a while longer. Then, firming his shoulders, he opened the door and stepped through.

The sheer immensity of the--*thing*--inside stunned him, leaving him standing with his mouth agape at the chilling majesty of the--Tamahome paused, trying to find the word for what *it* was. Warrior? No, it was too motionless to be living. Monster? Perhaps... there was something dreadful about the stately black figure.

Then a familiar braided figure popped into view over one of the thing's shoulders, rubbing industriously at the gleaming metal and talking to himself all the while. "Ch. Women. I don't understand 'em, you know? I mean, what goes through their heads?" There was a meditative pause. "Maybe I should ask Quatre... he has enough sisters, surely he'd be able to tell me something about how they think. K'so. I wish he was around to talk to right now. No offense, partner, you're a great listener, but when it comes to handing out advice, you leave a lot to be desired." Duo laughed wryly. "Man, even Heero would have to comment about this one... and here we all thought she had it bad for *him*! It just doesn't make sense. Boy, it was random--I still don't know what happened." Duo winced. "Oi, what am I gonna tell Heero when he gets back? Maybe... if I start running now... I'll escape." A moment of meditative silence. "Naw, this is Heero "I live for the mission" Yuy we're talking about. I'd be lucky to make it off the planet..."

"Why did you do it?" Tamahome asked suddenly.

Duo swore, scrambling on his perch to face Tamahome and pulling a small, ugly object from some hiding place on his person. Training it on Tamahome, he relaxed almost immediately. "Oh, it's just you. Shit, Tamahome, don't you know any better than to sneak up on people? You could've gotten yourself killed." He stowed what Tamahome supposed was an odd-looking weapon away, clambering down from his seat. "What are you doing in here, anyway? Didn't Quatre tell you that the hangar is off-limits?"

Tamahome snorted. "Get myself killed?" he repeated. "By what?"

Duo grinned, with a look of seriousness in his eyes. "Me."

Tamahome laughed. "You're just a kid, what are you going to do?"

"Wrong, Tamahome." Duo tossed him a brief, feral grin. "I'm Shinigami, and I can do a lot more damage than you might expect... especially with my partner." He glanced back at the huge figure.

"You're crazy," Tamahome said flatly.

Duo laughed. "You think I'm bad, you should talk to Heero "Who needs a parachute?" Yuy. *He's* the one who's nuts."

"What... is it?" Tamahome asked, distracted for a moment by the hulking presence behind Duo.

Duo looked back at his gundam. "Deathscythe Hell. My Gundam. Shinigami's partner in destroying OZ."

"Aa." Tamahome turned away from the gundam, recalling his original purpose in seeking Duo out. "Oi. What were you doing, kissing Relena?"

He heard Duo sigh behind him. "Yeah, I figured that's what you wanted. Look, Tamahome, it's not my fault--"

"I suppose she threw herself at you and there was nothing you could do to fend her off, ne?" Tamahome inquired sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, that's pretty much it," Duo said, trying to sound cheerful.

Tamahome, even though he knew Duo couldn't see his face, rolled his eyes. "Teme. You don't expect me to *believe* that, do you?"

"It's true! I don't lie," Duo protested, anger coloring his tone slightly.

Tamahome snorted again. "I'm sure."

"If you're not going to believe me, then why don't you just go let your brain rot some more in front of the television, huh? Leave me and my partner alone, he's better company anyway." Duo sighed. "And why the hell should you care, anyway? My personal life is none of your concern, anyway."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tamahome retorted, tossing a final glare over his shoulder. "Excuse me for trying to point out that you're all set to ruin a perfectly good relationship with this guy Heero by going after Relena."

Duo muttered angrily as Tamahome stalked out. He looked up at his gundam wearily. "Can you believe that guy has friends?"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted, Heero pulled himself to his feet, taking in the wasteland around himself and the sprawled bodies of his companions. *They're probably going through the same kind of--* He stopped the thought in its tracks. Best not to dwell on that at the moment. If he allowed himself to think of Duo, he wouldn't be able to keep going.

And there was still a mission to finish.

Stumbling forward, Heero knelt by Chichiri, shaking his shoulder roughly. "Wake up. Snap out of it," he ordered gruffly. "Something's wrong."

The monk stirred slightly, whispering soft words. "Kouran... Hikou... gomen nasai..."

Heero frowned. "Chichiri, *wake* up," he repeated, with more force. "It's not real."

"Gomen... gomen..."

"Chichiri! The miko needs you. Wake up!" Heero barked, abandoning all semblance of gentleness. He slapped Chichiri smartly across the cheek.

Chichiri jerked and cried out in more pain than a simple blow could have caused. He sat up, breathing in swift, shallow rasps.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't real," Heero told him quietly, as the monk began to shiver.

Chichiri jerked slightly, but forced himself to regain control and examine the area. "This... this is *not* the road to Sailo," he muttered, in a forced cheerfulness.

Heero bit back a sharp retort. "Aa. Everyone else is still--in whatever that was."

The monk pondered it for a moment, staring into the hazy distance of the desert. "An illusion, formed from our own minds," he said finally.

"Can you break it?"

Chichiri hesitated. "Maybe."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

How--annoying. Tomo scowled. How dare the interloper break out of his illusion? "It's what I get for giving in to sympathy," the painted seishi grumbled while Heero talked to Chichiri.

"Problems, Tomo?" Suboshi asked, toying with his ryuseisui idly.

Tomo shot a cold glare at the boy. "Of course not. Even you could defeat the two of them while they're in such a weakened state."

Suboshi glared at the man. "Just because Nakago sent me along to keep an eye on things means you have to take it out on me. Besides, I'd like to kill that bastard Tamahome, even if it isn't the real guy."

Tomo was quiet for a moment. "That might not be such a bad idea. If one can break out, more might be able to do the same. I'd rather watch them die slowly, but... For Nakago-sama's sake, let us finish this quickly and decisively."

Suboshi rolled his eyes, mouthing "For Nakago-sama" with exaggerated emotion. It was just as well that Tomo didn't catch that.

"Let's go," Tomo said.


	22. Chapter 22

The lone traveler paused, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was closer, much closer--he could feel it. Maybe he was finally near enough to... He extended his forearm, and made a few tentative marks in the skin, used to the pain enough by now to dismiss the stinging as inconsequential. *Just don't have done anything really stupid while I was gone, please?* he thought anxiously when no response seemed forthcoming.

Having finished his rest break, he continued on his way, obeying the nameless urge that had pulled him from the haven he had found temporarily. *Please, anyone who'll listen... Just don't let him get into too much trouble without me...*

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero moved over to Tasuki, shaking his shoulder roughly. "Wake up..." Not too far away, he could hear Chichiri muttering softly, preparing for whatever it was he did as a seishi--Heero didn't really know. Tasuki stirred a little, mumbling about overbearing sisters. Heero jostled the bandit again, too impatient to be gentle.

Tasuki's eyes flew open, and he sat up, cursing violently and clutching his head. "Oi, Tamahome, what the hell were we drinkin' last night?" he groaned, looking around. "An' how the fuck did we get way out here?"

"Baka. I'm Heero," he reminded the bandit, already moving to Nuriko's side.

Tasuki looked utterly confused as he tried to fit the pieces together. "Huh? I don't get it..."

"Ask Chichiri later." Heero knelt, intending to wake Nuriko as well.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

If Suboshi hadn't called dibs on the imposter seishi, Tomo would've cheerfully designated the one called Heero as his first target. The annoying boy had not only managed to break his own way free of the illusion, but also had awakened two other seishi. Very troublesome and annoying, Tomo decided.

Beside him, Suboshi shifted eagerly, thumbing his ryuseisui and glaring at the body of the man who had killed his brother. He felt vaguely sorry for the unfortunate fellow *wearing* Tamahome's body--it probably wasn't his fault that the body switch had even occurred--but sometimes bad things happened. And vengeance for Kotoku's death [1] was worth a little spilled blood.

Smiling savagely, Suboshi stood and threw his ryuseisui into action.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

About to ask another question about the surreal situation (but not really expecting to receive an answer--this *was* Heero, after all), Tasuki opened his mouth--and shouted when he saw a kid who looked an awful lot like Amiboshi attacking Heero's unprotected back. "Heero, look out!"

Heero responded immediately, throwing himself into a forward roll over Nuriko's body as the spheres of the strange weapon impacted the ground, carving a furrow in the rocky, sandy soil. He came up in a crouch, purple-grey eyes coolly assessing the situation.

Tasuki pulled out his tessen and pointed it at the boy, who looked sorely disappointed that he had missed Heero. "You're Suboshi, right?" Tasuki demanded, remembering Nuriko's description of the murderer of Tamahome's family.

The boy smirked. "Seiryuu no Shichiseishi Suboshi, at your service."

"So *you're* the bastard who killed those kids--Rekka Shinen!"

Suboshi dodged the blast of flame, snapping his ryuseisui back from their extension and reconsidering his target. He heard Tomo behind him, cackling softly, amused somehow by the encounter. Suboshi lashed out again, this time aiming for Tasuki since Heero was only a minor threat.

Tasuki rolled out of the way, cursing as one of the deadly spheres clipped his shoulder, drawing blood. "Your brother was a hell of a lot nicer than you are."

Suboshi growled. "Then why did you kill him?!" He attacked again.

Behind the boy, Tomo had stopped laughing, sensing the build-up of Chichiri's ki. "I don't think so, monk," the Seiryuu seishi muttered, pulling out another shin and starting the manipulations that would trap Chichiri in another world of nightmares.

He was met with unexpected resistance, as Chichiri withstood the first psychic assault. The monk lifted his head proudly, scanning the surrounding low hills and scrub where he knew his enemy had to be hiding. "The second time is not so easy no da!"

Tomo's lips curled slightly in dark amusement. He hadn't had so much fun in a very long time. Ignoring the shouted insults passing back and forth with the flames and the flying ryuseisui, the illusion master concentrated on his foe. "Fine... if you're going to be stubborn about it..." Tomo sent another wave of his ki rippling out, and grinned in satisfaction as the monk's resistance faltered.

*What to do... What to do... Damn, I wish I had a gun...* Heero looked back and forth between Tasuki and the boy, both of whom were fighting with weapons that wouldn't have even been possible in his world. He hated the feeling of helplessness the situation forced on him. Feeling useless, he settled for dragging Nuriko out of immediate danger, hoping that the purple-haired seishi would have some contribution to make to the battle.

*What the--?* Suboshi gritted his teeth, ducking a gout of flame, and chancing a glance at his bound forearm, which was stinging in a painfully familiar manner. *Masaka... aniki?!* He faltered, the ryuseisui slowing marginally and affording Tasuki a brief chance to catch his breath.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

He snuggled deeper into comforting darkness, trying to forget the pain of absolute rejection. Perhaps it was wrong, but he was tired of always giving...

==Wake up... Nuriko, wake up.==

"Don't want to... leave me alone." Miserable at the sound of *that* voice, he curled into a tighter mental ball, content to ignore him.

==K'so! Nuriko! The miko needs you.==

"Go to hell, Heero. I don't want to speak to you." Defiantly, he turned his back on the nagging mental presence, more than happy to let warm, comfortable darkness wipe out certain painful memories.

==Of all the times--Damn it!==

[pain]

"You bastard... you hit me..." Now he was *really* angry. Oblivion could wait--he needed to deal with someone first.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero sighed slightly in relief as Nuriko opened his eyes, responding to the slap that had reddened one of his cheeks. "It's about damn time," he grumbled.

Nuriko glared at him with flat, hostile eyes. He started to speak, but was distracted by one of Tasuki's battle cries. "What the--Suboshi!" The way his bracelets flashed to bracers seemed almost instinctive.

*I must be missing something,* Heero decided as Nuriko clambered to his feet. He resisted the urge to sigh loudly in frustration a la Duo, and began the process of dragging the rest of the party out of the danger zone.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

A faint noise carried by an errant breeze reached the traveler's ears... "A... battle?" *Oh, no...* Dreading what must be happening not too far away, he broke into a run, urgency lending him speed he hadn't known he possessed.

He crested a low hill and saw a panorama of what he feared most-- Chichiri, wobbling on his feet, trying to do battle with a concealed Tomo, Tasuki and Nuriko fighting Suboshi, and Tamahome standing by, pulling the limp bodies of Suzaku no Miko, Mitsukake, and the boy who must have been the real Chiriko out of harm's range.

It all seemed a little odd in a way he couldn't quite define, but he shrugged it aside mentally. The time for questions would be later. Pulling out the flute he had made during his brief convalescence, Amiboshi began to play.


	23. Chapter 23

As the pure, high notes floated across the hazy air, all action in the small valley below Amiboshi ground to a momentary halt. Numerous heads swiveled to stare at the slender figure of the flutist, jaws agape as they tried to process the impossibility of the sight. Amiboshi played on serenely, brow furrowed slightly in concentration.

Suboshi's ryuseisui dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers as his mouth worked silently. "A-a-aniki..." he whispered, voice shaking. *How?...*

The music climbed higher, the shrill notes demanding something indefinable... and Tomo cursed violently as the shin in his hands shattered. "Traitor!" he cried, enraged.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tired of his own mindless chatter, Duo ambled out of the hangar, deciding that even Tamahome's hostility was preferable to any more solitude. Like the day before, the other boy was sitting in front of the television when Duo walked in. From the scowl on his face and the vacant expression, though, it was apparent that Tamahome wasn't interested in the program. He glanced once at Duo and then returned his gaze to the flickering screen contemptuously.

*Don't let's be obvious or anything,* Duo thought drily, sitting down a safe distance from Tamahome and popping the tab on his soft drink. "Anything good on today?"

"Hn."

Duo grinned faintly. *It's almost like Heero himself was here...* "I guess not then..." He slurped his drink. "I oughtta go rent a movie or something."

"You're going to just pretend it never happened, aren't you?"

*So he does remember how to speak after all...* Duo shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, it didn't happen. Relena's just a friend of mine and nothing more, and now we both know that."

Tamahome just snorted.

Duo sighed and returned his attention to the television, and was silent for a few moments as the actors on whatever sitcom Tamahome was watching bumbled their way through various misadventures. He was just beginning to catch the gist of the plot when the network logo filled the screen as a prerecorded voice recited a message apologizing for interrupting the broadcast.

"Ch. I hate it when they do this," Duo complained as the screen switched to a news room and a serious young reporter. "They always pick the best moments to interrupt, too."

"...What is it?" Tamahome asked, annoyed by yet another thing in Miaka's world that he didn't understand.

"When there's something really big and important that happens, the people in charge like to let the rest of us know what's happening," Duo explained briefly. "Or, what they want us to think is happening, as the case may be."

The reporter was speaking now, detailing the destruction of yet another OZ base by the notorious gundam pilots. Duo leaned forward, his attention suddenly captured by the information. "...closely following the self-destruction of Gundam 01. This sudden strike after nearly a month's inactivity left computer systems throughout OZ useless due to a widespread virus uploaded by these rebels, and several squadrons of mobile suits destroyed by the malicious attack. We go now to footage of the ruined base and rare glimpses of the gundams responsible for this carnage."

Tamahome stifled a curse as the screen panned across the smoking, charred swathe of destruction that might have once been buildings. Then the footage changed, showing brief shots of three *things* like the one in the hangar, moving with precise grace through the base, wreaking destruction as they went. From the floor, Duo *did* curse. "Man, the guys are gonna be pissed that they got caught," he groaned. "Heero's gonna roast 'em..." He stopped himself. "Or he would, anyway."

Tamahome found his voice. "You--you know what was responsible for *that*?!" he asked, a note of panic in his voice.

Duo switched the television off. "Yeah. Quatre and the others were the ones piloting those mobile suits," he said softly.

"That--thing--you were with earlier--can do that?" Tamahome stared at Duo, horror in his eyes.

Duo stared at his hands. "Yeah. It's what I do."

Tamahome nearly choked. "But... why? How?"

Duo laughed, without any humor infusing the sound. "Because it's what we're told to do. We're fighting for the colonies, to make them free... and we're trying to bring about peace..."

"You... kill... people?"

The other teenager looked up, his eyes far older and emptier than they had any right to be. "I told you, man... I'm Shinigami..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero grimaced as the flute-player hit an especially high note, and then realized that his three charges were beginning to stir of their own volition. *Well, it's about time!*

Miaka opened her eyes, looking around confusedly. Her gaze settled on Heero, and she immediately glomped him. "Tamahome! I just had the strangest dream!"

"Not again... I'm Heero, baka." Heero carefully detached himself from Miaka.

Her attention was already elsewhere. "Amiboshi?!" she exclaimed, shocked. Then she gaped at the sight of the stunned Suboshi. "It's *him*!"

*I miss trying to figure out the politics of OZ and Rommefeller...it's so much easier than this world...* Heero decided, remembering that Amiboshi was supposed to be dead. He started helping Mitsukake and Chiriko sit up and reorient themselves.

That was when the vines attacked Amiboshi.

Heero paused and rubbed his eyes, daring himself to see what he thought was happening. Checking again, he saw that he was right. The low, scrubby brush around their battlefield had inexplicably exploded into masses of vines that snaked out, siezing Amiboshi. The suddenly animate vines wrapped around the boy's slight figure, several tendrils ripping the flute away from his lips. Other whipping strands wrapped themselves around his throat, and even from his distance, Heero could see that they were tightening in an effort to asphyxiate him. On the hillside above them, a garishly painted figure cackled with malicious glee.

And suddenly Suboshi was moving, scrabbling through the dust with fingers made clumsy with haste for the his nearly-forgotten ryuseisui. Finding them, he sent them hurtling through the air, striking his distracted target with unerring accuracy.

Suboshi spared no time to gloat as Tomo gasped and choked, blood dribbling out of his mouth to mix with the other colors on his face. The painted, dying seishi clutched at the bleeding, gaping wound in his chest, trying futilely to stem the flow of blood as Suboshi scrambled past a staring Chichiri.

"What the hell just happened?" Tasuki asked, as Suboshi began yanking vines off his brother.

"Traitors... both of them... traitors..." Tomo wheezed, coughing wetly. He crumpled slowly to the ground, twitching feebly. "Gomen... nasai... Nakago-sama..."

Amiboshi sucked in a huge breath of air as the vines around his throat came loose. Then he promptly had that breath crushed out of him as his brother threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Amiboshi smiled hugely, managing to gasp, "Anou... Shun'u... I... can't... breathe..."

Suboshi immediately loosened his grasp, eyes wide. "Aniki... is it really you?" he choked.

Amiboshi nodded, shaking himself free of most of the vines. "Hai... gomen ne... I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long."

Suboshi glomped him again.

"Da... I hate to interrupt a family reunion no da... demo, we really need some answers no da."


	24. Chapter 24

Duo had received a lot of reactions in his life to his declarations of being the God of Death, but he wasn't really sure if he'd ever seen someone take him quiet as seriously as Tamahome had. Too late he remembered that Tamahome came from a world where magic, monsters, and gods *did* exist. "K'so. Tamahome, calm down! Breathe! I'm not going to hurt you, for crying out loud..."

Tamahome didn't seem at all inclined to take Duo at his word as he pressed himself still more deeply into the cushions of the worn, faded couch. The expression of stark fear on his face would have been funny in any other situation, if only Duo could have taken the tie to appreciate it. "...please don't hurt me."

Duo winced, letting his head drop into his hands. "Tamahome, would you just *listen* to me? I am not going to hurt you. I'm no more a deity than you are, okay? I'm just a trained soldier with a warped world view... Christ, I need something to drink."

Tamahome forced himself to calm down and listen to the self-proclaimed god of death... and he had to admit, with a moment's reflection, that Duo didn't precisely fit even the loosest description of godhood. Slowly, he relaxed.

Duo looked relieved. "Gomen, Tamahome. Didn't think you'd take me that seriously."

"That's your idea of a *joke*?!" Tamahome sputtered, completely misunderstanding. "Calling yourself Shinigami is funny to you?"

Duo's eyes hardened. "Did I say it was a joke? Am I laughing?" he asked. "Ch'. Just like you not to understand."

"I'm sure I wouldn't want to," Tamahome snorted.

Something snapped inside of Duo, something that was sick of Tamahome's condescension and refusal to understand. "Listen, Tamahome, you have no idea how this world works. You may be a warrior back where you came from, but I'll bet you've never had to kill someone for the higher cause, and I can see that you've never had to lie awake nights after, trying to forget what it's like to watch someone's life bleed out of them because of what you've done to him. Calling myself Shinigami isn't a joke. Everything and everyone in my life I've ever given a damn about has always died or left me alone somehow, and I know it's just a matter of time until Heero leaves me for good too. God knows he tries it often enough with that damned self-destruct and his dedication to the mission. As far as I'm concerned, I am Shinigami, because everything I touch dies." Duo stood abruptly. "So don't judge me, Tamahome, because you sure as hell know nothing about me."

Tamahome rocked back into his seat, stunned by the outburst.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Suboshi looked up at Chichiri's polite interruption. *Uh-oh...* "Anou... aniki... I think we may have a problem."

"Ya think?" Tasuki snorted, tapping his tessen against his leg.

"Matte--before we start fighting, can we at least talk, onegai?" Amiboshi pleaded, unconsciously shielding his brother from the glares of five Suzaku seishi, a miko, and the slightly confused expression on Tamahome's face.

"That seems reasonable enough no da." Chichiri looked at his companions. "Tasuki, put the tessen away."

"I don't trust them, Chichiri..." Tasuki sighed at the look the monk shot him. "Don't say I didn't warn you..." Reluctantly, he sheathed the tessen.

"All right, let's sit down and talk this out," Miaka said clearly, forcing a smile despite her tiredness.

The nine arranged themselves, the Suzaku seishi sitting in a semi-circle facing the brothers. Heero was reminded of a trial or a military tribunal.

Miaka started it off, looking directly at Amiboshi. "We thought you were dead," she said quietly.

Amiboshi looked sheepish. "I thought I was too, he admitted. "Demo, I didn't drown... a couple whose son had died found me on the bank of the river, and took me in."

"But you didn't stay with them no da. Why not?"

"Yeah, what's that bastard Nakago up to now?" Tasuki demanded.

"I don't know what Nakago is planning," Amiboshi replied coolly. "I left their home for two reasons--I knew my brother needed me, and something was pushing me to go." He looked wistful. "They were nice people..."

"They wanted you to stay, aniki?" Suboshi asked quietly.

"Hai.... but you know I couldn't." Amiboshi sighed.

"So what *is* Nakago planning?" Miaka asked Suboshi.

Suboshi laughed sharply. "As if he ever tells us anything about his plans. We're all just his pawns, even Yui-sama."

"That sounds pretty familiar," Tasuki muttered. "Shit, guys, what are we gonna *do* with them?"

"Are they enemies or friends?" Heero asked, scrutinizing the two.

"They're Seiryuu no Shichiseishi," Miaka murmured.

"But that one--" Heero pointed at Amiboshi "--stopped the... illusions and the other one killed his comrade, which helped us."

Tasuki snorted. "Yeah, but Amiboshi ruined our summoning ceremony and damn near killed us, and Suboshi fucking killed Tamahome's family!"

Shock spread over Amiboshi's face. "...Shun'u?" he asked, sounding sick.

"...it's true." Suboshi rested his gaze on the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Oh, Shun'u... why?" Amiboshi sighed.

Suboshi shook his head silently, unable to offer any explanation. "I thought... you were dead."

Amiboshi shook his head. "Well, this does change everything, doesn't it?" he asked weakly.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Heero said.

Nuriko shook his head. "Not like this, Heero."

Amiboshi looked confused by the name being applied to the man he knew as Tamahome, but didn't speak.

Heero looked at Nuriko, eyes far away. "Yes, they do." //A little girl and her puppy... an elderly man working for peace...// "I've made them."

Amiboshi was more confused than before. "But what could *you* have done?" he demanded.

"There was a little girl who called me nii-san, and an old man who was trying to make a better world," Heero said briefly. "They died because of my mistakes." He stood and left the circle abruptly, walking several feet away and staring out into the desert.

Amiboshi blinked. "Did I... miss something?"

"That's not the seishi Tamahome, aniki. He's from another world, and he's in Tamahome's body," Suboshi explained.

"From the miko's world?"

"No, from a third world... That's what Tomo told me, anyway." Suboshi glanced up at the still form of the man he'd killed.

"A third world no da?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

*I must be more tired than I thought, to blurt that out like that,* Heero thought wearily. He rubbed his eyes. *I just want this mission to be over. I want to get home to Duo...*

Behind him, a startled voice rose in exclamation. "What do you mean, everything since we left Hokkan has been a fucking illusion?!"

So. That was what it had been. Heero was really beginning to hate this world and its refusal to obey the rules of logic. He'd suspected as much, of course... *Hn. Wonder if Nuriko's attitude right now has anything to do with his illusion.*

"So, Nuriko, I'm confused.... Does this mean you and Heero kissed or not?"

"Just shut up, Tasuki."

Unseen, Heero made a face. *Probably. K'so. I don't need this... I just want to get that Shinzaho and go home...* He composed himself and returned to the discussion. "So, what are we going to do with them?"

Amiboshi and Suboshi flinched from the scrutiny. "Anou... let us go?" Amiboshi suggested.

"If we did that... would you go back to Nakago?" Miaka asked.

"Iie."

"Hai."

The twins looked at each other. "Shun'u?" Amiboshi asked, looking confused.

Suboshi flushed. "Yui-sama is with Nakago, and I don't trust *him*. Gomen, aniki."

"Daijoubu... I just don't want to fight anymore," Amiboshi muttered.

"Great. Just fucking great," Tasuki groaned.

"You're trying to help Yui-chan?" Miaka asked. Suboshi nodded. "Then... when you see her again, tell her that I've never stopped being her friend... if she'll listen."

"You want to let them go, Miaka?" Tasuki exclaimed.

"What else are we going to do? Kill them? Keep them prisoner?" Heero asked sarcastically.

"When you put it like that no da..." Chichiri shook his head.

Nuriko looked just as unhappy. "I don't know if this is such a good idea... demo..."

"Nothing else seems any better," Chiriko finished for him.

Heero performed his best Glare o' Doom (tm Duo) at the twins. "If you threaten the miko, though... omae o korosu."

Suboshi shrank back, seeing, perhaps, echoes of the enraged Tamahome who still haunted his nightmares. "R-ryoukai."

"I'll go with you, Suboshi," Amiboshi offered quietly.

"Iie. Until Nakago decides to care that you're alive, don't go back." Suboshi paused. "Go find that nice old couple... when this is all over, I'll come find you."

"Are you sure?" Amiboshi asked.

"Hai. It can't be much longer, ne?" Suboshi rose. "I'll carry your message to Yui-sama, Suzaku no miko. And if you see Tamahome before I do... tell him I'm sorry." With that, he turned and walked away, past Tomo, and disappeared into the hills.

Amiboshi sighed heavily. "Ganbatte, Suzaku no miko. And thank you. Ja ne." He too rose and walked away.

"That was damned weird," Tasuki pronounced. "Ch'."

Heero was examining the angle of the sun in the sky. "We have a few hours till sunset. We should try to get some sleep."

"Da... if we sleep until dark, we can travel at night," Chichiri mused. "then tomorrow we can get a full day's sleep..."

"Sounds good to me," Miaka agreed, finally letting herself reveal her weariness.

Heero was already moving to the gear with Mitsukake to retrieve the tents. In a matter of minutes, the Suzaku group was fast asleep in the artificial shade, finally able to dream genuine dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

When they entered the safehouse, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei could feel the tension hanging in the air. Duo was sitting at the dining room table, hands loosely clasped around a cup of coffee. The television blared in the other room, and the unusual closed-off expression on Duo's face told the three that it was Tamahome watching it.

"Saw you guys on television this morning," Duo announced when he noticed them standing there.

Wufei swore, tiredly. "That's just what we needed..."

Quatre jerked his head at the living room. "Still Tamahome?"

"Yep." Duo took a drink of coffee. "Still Tamahome."

"Aa." Quatre paused. "I take it the two of you still aren't getting along."

"You could say that." The words were terse and clipped, and very unlike Duo. "He got a look at Deathscythe this morning, then saw the press release about the base you guys leveled."

"K'so... He didn't take it well?" Wufei asked.

Duo snorted. "No. Not well at all. Wouldn't let me explain once he got over the shock, and now he's not talking to me."

"We can't really expect him to understand," Quatre ventured, a little uncertainly.

"What's to understand? We're terrorists. We kill people. People with homes and families who are just working for the 'wrong' side. People who are more or less innocent, every mission, because they believe in the 'wrong' cause and we follow the 'right' one. Nothing hard to understand there." Duo paused, forcing a brittle smile onto his face. "Don't mind me, I'm rambling. You guys probably just want to write up your mission reports and crash. Don't let me keep you."

"Anou, Duo--"

"I'm fine, Quatre. Go on, take care of your reports. If you guys want to eat, there's half a pizza in the fridge. I ordered it earlier, but he wasn't hungry." Duo shrugged. "His loss, your gain."

In the other room, the television went silent. A moment or two later, Tamahome passed through the room, sparing Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa a brief glance before silently moving on.to his bedroom.

"Kisama," Wufei muttered at Tamahome's retreating back.

"Eh, it's not his fault," Duo observed. "This isn't his world--his sounds a lot nicer, actually. Can't blame him for not liking it here. But, since he's finally vacated the couch, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, guys." Duo stood and ambled out of the room.

Trowa looked at Wufei and Quatre. "Heero had better get back soon," he said eventually.

The other two nodded in agreement.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Would you like to talk about it no da?" Chichiri asked Heero, reining in his horse to ride beside Heero, whose withdrawn expression had warned off all other companions.

"There's nothing to talk about," Heero said evenly.

"Nothing to talk about doesn't keep a person from sleeping when he's exhausted," the monk commented.

"Aa. How perceptive of you." Heero fixed his gaze on the moonlit stretch of road just between his horse's ears. "It is not something I care to speak about." *Even Duo... doesn't know about that little girl. But there's a lot I never told Duo.*

"Some things aren't pleasant, but must be faced anyway," Chichiri told him. After a pause, he added, "I know."

"Hn." Heero continued to stare straight ahead. Chichiri had almost given up on Heero's saying anything else when he finally began speaking. "I was trained to be the perfect soldier... no emotions, just the mission. Ryoukai, kanryou... no room for failure."

"That's a heavy burden for one man."

"Aa...I have failed ... made miscalculations... and my failures cost lives... I can't even self-destruct successfully." Heero glared at the road. "All I do is destroy other people."

"You're being too hard on yourself, Heero."

"Iie. I even hurt the bakas who care about me." *Relena... Duo... even Nuriko.* His gaze flickered briefly to where Nuriko was riding, shoulders hunched and face lowered. "I'm a failure."

Chichiri glanced at him. "Is that such a bad thing, Heero?" he asked gently. "You say you're a failure as a perfect soldier, but would you really want to be a success? With no emotions to regret the mistakes and no need to atone for the wrongs? And no use for the people who care about you?"

"..." Heero blinked, considering it.

"Think about it, Heero." Chichiri smiled and turned back to where Tasuki was swearing furiously at his horse.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

*What kind of world is it,* Tamahome wondered, staring sleeplessly at the ceiling, *where such young soldiers kill so easily?*

His conscience twinged painfully. *Well, maybe not easily...* For a few moments, he'd seen a different Duo than the laughing, joking boy who'd spent the past few prickly days with him. The Duo who'd spoken so intensely about life and death was a stranger, an adult trapped in a youth's body. That bothered Tamahome as much as Duo's casual acceptance of the slaughter at the OZ base. *No teenager should have to be that... cynical. Ch. What sort of world _is_ this? And what sort of people are these?*

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nakago resisted the overwhelming urge to rub his aching head in frustration. Yet another of his seishi, gone, and this time it wasn't even a Suzaku seishi's fault, no matter *what* Suboshi was trying to tell him. Then there was the matter of Amiboshi and his utter lack of regard for his duty to the miko... "Are you quite sure that it happened exactly as you have said?" he interrupted Suboshi's narrative.

Suboshi stuttered. "H-h-hai, Nakago-sama."

"There wasn't anything else that you've forgotten?"

Suboshi shook his head violently, *no*. "Of course not, Nakago-sama."

*Definitive proof that his loyalties lie with his brother before the miko.* "You may go." He contemplated wresting the truth from the boy as Suboshi fled the tent, but decided it would serve no purpose. Suboshi *had* at least returned to camp, unlike his brother.

Ah, well. Time for another revision of his plans.


	26. Chapter 26

Nuriko winced as he saw Heero approaching him from the other side of camp. Then he busied himself in grooming his horse, trying to seem as if he wasn't aware of Heero.

"Nuriko."

"Heero." Brush, brush, brush. Concentrate on the horse, not Heero.

"I think... you and I should talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Don't look up, don't sound upset, don't sound interested.

"You're angry with me. I want to know why, and what I can do about it."

"Did I ever say I was angry, Heero? I'm not angry. Why should I be angry? Nothing has happened between us - absolutely nothing." Don't get upset. Don't reveal the emotion. Above all, don't cry in front of him.

Heero grunted, sounding annoyed. "Then what, Nuriko? What did I do? Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't been ignoring you, Heero." *No, I've been watching your every move and hating myself for it. Because I don't want to hate you.*

"Fine. I can't force you to tell me." Heero sighed, running a hand through his hair irritably. "Whatever I did or said in that illusion, I'm sorry about it. And as for that kiss -"

"Are you sorry about that, too?" *Why am I torturing myself like this?*

"No. Yes. Maybe." Heero sounded hesitant about saying even that much.

"Pick one, Heero, and have done with it." *Masochism. Definitely masochism, or maybe just a reason to kill off this stupid thing hope.*

"I don't know. I'm sorry it hurt you. But I like you, and I'm *not* sorry about that. But I have Duo at home - this isn't even my body. So I have no right - k'so. I'm no good at this." Heero threw his hands in the air, remembering the times he'd caused Duo to do the same, and just glared crossly at Nuriko. "Do you have any idea what I'm trying to say?"

"Aa. I think Mitsukake could use some help with the tents, Heero." *Go away, please... I don't have any self-control.*

Heero stared at him. "Fine." He walked away, pausing briefly mid- step. *He never once called me Hee-chan.*

Nuriko stared down at the currycomb. *Baka. Nuriko no baka.*

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

The orders came in almost as soon as Quatre submitted the mission report.

Safehouse possibly compromised. Relocate immediately as  per normal procedures.

Quatre swore quietly.

"Nani?" Trowa asked.

"Safehouse move, effective five minutes ago," Quatre replied, confirming the encryptions and the source as genuine.

"I'll tell the others."

"Hai." Quatre began shutting down the computer, fingers moving quickly.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Wufei was already packing when Trowa found him. "Moving?" he asked. Trowa nodded. "As I expected. Transportation?"

"No special orders."

"Ryoukai."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Duo?" Trowa said into the dark living room.

"I'm awake. What?" He flipped on the table lamp.

"Orders. Moving to a new safehouse."

"Shit. What about His Royal Snippiness?"

Trowa blinked. "..."

"Damn." Duo sat up. "You're driving?"

"Aa."

"Hate to ask you to do this, Tro, but do you mind if he rides with you?"

"It's fine. Probably the best plan for now."

Duo smiled in relief. "I owe you one, Trowa."

Trowa's eyes softened slightly in understanding. "Get packed. I'll go get him."

"No, I'll have to pack for me and Heero anyway. I'll do it," Duo said quietly.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome sat up as the bedroom door swung open. "Who - what?"

"It's me. Shield your eyes," Duo said curtly. He waited three seconds and flipped the lights on. Tamahome yelped in agony. "Get up and dressed, we're moving out."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Tamahome growled.

Duo explained as he pulled a pair of duffel bags out of the closet. "We're leaving this safehouse; OZ may know we're here. It's security." He began filling the bags, tossing in clothes, a few personal items, and Heero's stuff, all in a carefully rehearsed method. "Trowa's giving you a ride. Get dressed, we're leaving as soon as possible."

Tamahome's eyes hardened. "Don't order me around, teme."

Duo rounded on him suddenly, so fast that Tamahome didn't have time to blink. "Listen to me, Tamahome. I've put up with your shit for two days now, and haven't said a word about it. But I am *not* going to let you get away with endangering me, my friends, or our mission just because you don't fucking like me. Got that? Now get dressed."

"Go to hell."

Duo shrugged. "Been there, done that. Once last chance, Tamahome. We can do this the easy way... or the hard way. Get. Dressed."

Tamahome gave in. "At least I'm riding with Trowa," he spat.

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I really owe him for the favor of putting up with you." He zipped the duffels closed. "Ja ne, Tamahome-kun!" He bounded out the door as Tamahome gritted his teeth.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Amiboshi crested the top of the bluff overlooking tiny river village and smiled despite his troubles. It was nice to know that no matter what, he'd be able to count on a surrogate home of sorts with Kaika's family... No, if only Shun'u would have come back with him...

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled suddenly, as he sensed a flicker of too-familiar ki. Heart sinking, he turned slowly. "Nakago-sama."

"What remarkably good health you're in, Amiboshi." The blond affected great surprise and delight - at least, for him. "Why, we thought you dead."

"I'm not going back with you." Amiboshi glared. "I'm not going to do it anymore. What you're doing is wrong, and I won't have any part in it."

Nakago's eyes narrowed. "Such insolence does not suit a boy like yourself," he said coldly. "You are Seiryuu no Shichiseishi, and you *will* serve Seiryuu no miko's purposes -"

"Am I serving her? Or you?" Amiboshi flared.

Nakago smirked. "That's the beauty of it. They are the same thing." He glanced down at the river valley. "Such a pretty little village, so quiet. So unprotected."

"You - bastard." Amiboshi clenched his fists. "You wouldn't *dare*!"

"Do not presume what I would and would not dare, Amiboshi," Nakago said dangerously. "I trust you will be returning to camp with me." A statement of fact, not a question, Amiboshi noted.

"Of course, Nakago-sama. I could not fail to do otherwise." Amiboshi quelled his rage, for the time, and dutifully followed Nakago to the waiting horses.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. I am not going anywhere *near* those things!"

Trowa and Quatre exchanged Looks. "Tamahome, be reasonable," Quatre tried for the last time.

"I *am* being reasonable! Those things are monsters!"

Wufei muttered, "I suppose that's apt, in a sense..."

Quatre sighed, dropped his duffel, and started rummaging through the bag. "Tamahome, I really didn't want to do this," he said sadly. "Wufei, Trowa, would you hold him still, please?"

"Huh - let go of me! What are you doing?" Tamahome sputtered as Wufei and Trowa obeyed Quatre's orders. "Oi! Let go! What the - teme, get those away from me!"

Quatre closed the padded handcuffs around Tamahome's wrists with two small clicks, handing the key to Trowa.

Wufei looked at the two of them steadily, as they both flushed red. "Do not tell me anything, I really don't want to know about it," he said gravely, walking away.

Duo ambled into the hangar and blinked at the cursing, handcuffed Tamahome. "Anou... when we get Heero back, can I borrow those?" he asked cheerfully.

"Sure," Quatre agreed, relieved that Duo had foregone the opportunity to have a little fun at the expense of his and Trowa's dignity. "I'll help you load him into the cab, Trowa."

Duo crossed the space to Deathscythe, whistling and already planning on something nice to do for Trowa as a thank-you gift. He could hear Tamahome's volatile curses all the way into Deathscythe's cockpit. Duo nodded decisively. Yes, he'd get Trowa a *very* nice gift in repayment.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Ne... Nuriko no da?" Chichiri approached his fellow seishi as the sun went down.

"Hai, Chichiri?" Nuriko smiled brightly at the monk.

"How are you no da?" Chichiri settled himself on the broad, sun baked stone that Nuriko was using as a seat.

"Fine, Chichiri. Why do you ask?" Nuriko knew he wasn't fooling either of them.

"Things... seem tense between you and Heero na no da..." Chichiri paused. "So I wondered no da."

"Everything is just fine, Chichiri," Nuriko said slowly. "But thank you for asking."

Chichiri sighed. "Daa... I guess you'll talk about it when you're ready no da."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"It shouldn't be that much longer till we reach Sailo," Chiriko mused.

"Good thing, too." Tasuki glared at his horse. "I hate this damned animal."

Heero thought about venturing a few pieces of advice about horsemanship, but decided against it. Tasuki's antics were just more entertaining, making the otherwise monotonous trip more amusing.

Miaka sighed. "I can't wait to get Tamahome back," she said dreamily. "I miss him so much..."

Heero snorted, though he had to admit he understood her viewpoint... He missed Duo, and had so many things to say to him...

Chichiri, at the head of the column, stopped abruptly, shoulders gone tense. "Something's wr-"

Lightning crashed down from the clear night sky.


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you finished now?" Trowa asked, when Tamahome - an hour and a half down the road to the new safehouse - finally lapsed into silence after a lengthy tirade.

Tamahome glared at him. "I hate you people."

"Sorry about the handcuffs," Trowa said, making an effort at being social.

"But you're not sorry enough to get rid of them, ne?"

Trowa glanced briefly at the other boy, eyes blank and considering. Then he shrugged. "...you're not much of a threat, I suppose."

"Oi!" Tamahome sputtered, insulted, before remembering that for now, if Trowa thought him innocuous, that was for the best. "Take them off... please?"

Wordlessly, Trowa pulled the truck over to the shoulder of the highway, fishing the keys out of his pocket and unlocking one side of the handcuffs, which he promptly snapped around the door handle. Then he put the truck back into gear and pulled back onto the highway while Tamahome blinked owlishly at him.

"You guys are paranoid," he muttered, looking torn between laughter and launching into another rant.

"Aa. It's our job."

"This is one hell of a messed-up world," Tamahome muttered darkly.

Trowa snorted. "That's true. Get some sleep, you need it."

Tamahome muttered a little under his breath, but busied himself with contorting himself into a vaguely comfortable position. Somewhat relieved, Trowa sighed and relaxed for the rest of the drive.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

The analytical portion of Heero's mind immediately sprang into action, even as he fought to calm his horse. *Lightning, from a clear sky - Soi?* Miaka was screaming as her own horse, panicked, bucked and reared. Heero growled, desperately trying to soothe his horse enough to be able to reach her.

Lightning crashed again, painfully close, accompanied by the sound of rising laughter. *Definitely Soi,* Heero noted detachedly.

From the sounds of the voluble swearing, Tasuki's horse had already thrown him. "Rekka shinen!"

*There, to the north, fifty feet, holding the higher ground.* Heero forced his horse around, looking for Miaka and finding her clinging helplessly to her saddle, face white and set. Making a tactical decision, Heero left the fight for the other seishi. In this world, he wasn't as effective a warrior as they. Saving the miko now best served his purposes. *At least Tasuki is distracting the enemy.*

Apparently, Nuriko had the same idea about getting Miaka off the terrified horse. By dint of sheer strength, he caught the horse's bridle and held it; Heero took the opportunity to pull Miaka to safety. It was just in time, as more lightning thundered down. The horse reared, knocking Nuriko aside. Heero offered him a hand up, pulling Nuriko to his feet, then looked calmly at Soi. "I really wish I had a gun," he said absently, noting the clear way she was outlined against the sky.

Nuriko was much less interested in Soi. He looked past Miaka, to the figures behind them. "Amiboshi - Suboshi!" he hissed.

"Gomen nasai," Heero heard one of the twins say softly, before something hard slammed into his temple.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Soi smiled faintly, dodging another gout of flame and retaliating with a lightning strike. *Too easy... you make it too easy...* She played with them for a little longer, ensuring that the brothers had plenty of time in which to abscond with the miko and the stranger while the rest of the group focused on her. Then, satisfied with a job well done, she laughed and fled.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Tasuki, don't no da!" Chichiri yelled as the bandit started to sprint after Soi. "We've got bigger problems no da!"

"Eh?" Tasuki paused. "What the hell are you talking about, Chichiri?"

"Miaka and Heero are gone na no da."

"What the - " Tasuki swore as he saw Mitsukake helping a groggy Nuriko sit up. "Where'd they go?"

"Suboshi and Amiboshi took them," Nuriko mumbled.

Tasuki groaned in disbelief. "We're in deep shit now..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome woke up to an insistent shaking. "Wake up, we're here."

"Huh?" Tamahome sat up, stretching stiff, sore muscles and trying to blink the confusion from his eyes. "Where are we?"

"The new safehouse," Trowa explained, uncuffing the restraints.

Tamahome looked around in the pre-dawn light, finding the forested area considerably more comforting than the strange urban area of the last safehouse. "Oi... you didn't stay up all night, did you?"

Trowa shrugged. "Go on inside. Wufei probably already has breakfast ready."

Tamahome realized he *was* hungry... he hadn't eaten since his most recent falling-out with Duo, after all. While Trowa went to see to his gundam, Tamahome hopped out of the truck. He toyed briefly with the idea of slipping away while Trowa was distracted and escaping from these strangely adult boys while he had the chance, but discarded the idea. He was next to helpless in this world, injured, penniless, and clueless. It would never work.

He trudged inside, immediately catching the scent of food and following it to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sunshine - oh, it's you." Duo's cheerful expression faded immediately. "Where's Trowa."

"Still outside."

"Mm. Hungry?" Duo pointed to the stove. "It's not much, but it'll fill you up."

"What is it?" Tamahome regarded the stack of flat cakes suspiciously.

"Maxwell specialty - pancakes." Duo winked at him. "Trust me. They're good. I've been making them since - well, it's been a long time."

"Fine, whatever. I guess I'll eat." At that moment, his stomach growled loudly.

"Coffee?" Duo put a pile of pancakes on a plate, doused them with syrup, and handed it to Tamahome.

"No." Tamahome grimaced. "I don't know what you see in that stuff."

"A guy has to get his boundless energy from somewhere." Duo smirked. "Are you going to stare at those things all morning?"

"Hn." Tamahome took a cautious first bite - the texture was light, almost melting in his mouth, and nearly too sweet.

"Well?"

Tamahome grunted and continued to eat.

Duo accepted the praise and busied himself with the dishes in the sink. At least Tamahome was being civil for a change.

That was how Trowa found them a few minutes later. "Duo. You're up early."

Duo made a face. "I let Wufei sleep in. You guys have earned it, ne? There're pancakes on the stove."

"Coffee?" Trowa asked, piling the pancakes onto a plate and digging in hungrily.

"Fresh-brewed. Are you planning on staying up?" Duo looked puzzled.

"Heavyarms took some damage."

"Oi, get some sleep, I'll look into it," Duo offered. "I owe you a favor, remember?"

Trowa hesitated mid-bite.

"Even Heero says I'm good with my hands," Duo added with a leer.

Tamahome nearly choked on his pancakes. "Hentai!"

"And damn proud of it," Duo chuckled, watching Trowa as he devoured his breakfast. "What do you say, Tro?"

"Don't change any of my system calibrations."

"Got it. Oh, by the way, Quatre's in the third bedroom on the left."

"Aa." Trowa stuffed the last bite into his mouth, handed the plate to Duo, and headed out of the kitchen, presumably to bed.

Tamahome gaped. "They're - are they - "

Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Quatre and Tro are together, too."

Tamahome's face twitched. "You're all... gay."

The other boy snorted. "Not Wufei, although the rest of us have *tried* and *tried* to get him to join our weekend orgies."

The plate dropped out of Tamahome's nerveless hands.

Duo doubled over laughing. "God, if you could see the *look* on your face! ... Relax a little. We don't have orgies, okay? And none of us is after Wufei's ass."

"You people are sick," Tamahome grumbled, picking up his plate and fork.

Duo tossed him a wet rag for the syrup. "What's so sick about taking love where you can find it, Tamahome? We're soldiers, and we could die the next time we have a mission," he said quietly. "We're just trying to survive as best as we can."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Regaining consciousness, Heero kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as he took stock of his situation.

He was sitting, with his arms restrained above his head. There seemed to be light in the room of some sort, perhaps from a lamp.

"I can tell you're awake, you know."

Heero lifted his head slowly to stare at the speaker, taking the opportunity to scan the room. Miaka was about three feet away, apparently still unconscious. The speaker loomed over them both, and Heero had to blink a little. Blond hair, blue eyes, armor... "You must be Nakago."

He smirked. "Astute of you."

Heero stared at him impassively, all the while trying to figure out some sort of escape route. The silence grew, until Nakago snorted. "Not one for bravado and speeches, are you?"

"Hn."

Nakago smiled faintly. "You're interesting, Heero Yuy. We will talk more later." He moved to stand over Miaka, thoughtfully.

"If you harm her, I will kill you."

The Seiryuu seishi snorted again, kneeling. "I've no interest in harming her... I'm much more interested in..." His voice trailed off. "She doesn't have the shinzaho."

Heero rolled his eyes and voiced his feelings on the matter. "Baka. She'd be and *idiot* to carry it around with her."

The blond turned, fixing a dark glare on him. "Where. Is. It?"

Heero smirked. "Go to hell." *Duo's right... That _is_ therapeutic.*

Nakago moved swiftly, backhanding him. "I will *not* tolerate your insolence. Now - where is the shinzaho?"

"Omae o korosu."

Another blow - Heero could taste the blood in his mouth. He chuckled darkly. Nakago growled, beginning to sound very irritated.

Fortunately, there was an interruption as Soi entered what Heero was coming to recognize as a tent. "Nakago-sama."

"What is it?"

"We seem to have visitors."

Nakago's face went still and calm. Heero didn't like the new expression. "Very well. Have the soldiers bring the prisoners to the center of camp."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Da..." Chichiri looked distinctly unhappy. "I have a bad feeling about this na no da."

Nuriko winced, looking down into the encampment. "Me too."

"Well, what else are we going to do? Sit here on our asses and wait for Miaka to eat Nakago out of house and home?" Tasuki asked pragmatically. "Let's go toast them."

"The odds of infiltrating the camp successfully and rescuing Heero and Miaka... well, they aren't good," Chiriko said worriedly.

Mitsukake stared down into the camp. "Uh-oh..."

Kutou soldiers were dragging Heero and Miaka out of a tent. Heero looked defiantly worse for the wear, and Miaka seemed unconscious.

"I see... Soi... Amiboshi and Suboshi... who's the runt?" Tasuki pointed at a tiny figure standing with the other Seiryuu seishi.

"The seventh seishi?" Chiriko ventured.

"Probably no da... Where's Nakago, though?" Chichiri murmured.

"You just *had* to ask..." Nuriko groaned, as the shogun appeared.

Suzaku no shichiseishi... I propose a trade." The voice carried powerfully. "Give me the shinzaho, and you may have your miko."


	28. Chapter 28

Heero reacted strongly to Nakago's ultimatum. "Kisama!" He wrenched himself out of the grasp of the Kutou soldier and launched himself bodily at Nakago. "Omae o -"

Nakago barely acknowledged Heero long enough to flick him aside with a small ki-blast. Then he continued to address the hidden Suzaku seishi. "You have one hour to decide which you value more - your miko's life or the shinzaho."

"Don't do it!" Heero wheezed, disoriented by the unexpected battering. "Find another way!"

One of the soldiers kicked him. "Shut up."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Aw, shit," Tasuki groaned. "*Now* what do we do?"

"Think very, very fast no da."

Nuriko watched the unfolding scene silently. "Heero doesn't seem to be making many friends, does he?"

"What are we going to do?" Chiriko asked.

"Pray for a goddamned miracle?"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero, propped up between two soldiers now, glared somewhat impotently at Nakago and the rest of the Seiryuu seishi, studying their expressions. Soi attended to Nakago's every movement. *Another Une?* Heero mused drily, shifting his focus to the twins. Amiboshi refused to look at either him or Miaka, staring fixedly at the ground. Suboshi was trying to be stoic, staring off into space, but he fidgeted incessantly with his ryuseisui. The child... Heero shivered slightly at the appearance of the child, unnerved by the ancient malevolence in his stare. *That one is dangerous.*

"Nakago, what is going on here?"

*Eh? Oh, her... Yui. The other miko.* Heero stared hard at the girl.

"Yui-sama," Nakago nodded, greeting her. "We have arranged a trade with the Suzaku seishi. Their miko for the Genbu no shinzaho."

She crossed her arms petulantly. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"It happened rather swiftly, and we could not afford to lose the initiative," he explained smoothly.

Yui snorted softly, moving to inspect Miaka. "Just like her to sleep all the time," she scoffed. She looked Heero over. "Could you have possibly been any rougher with him?"

"Forgive me, Yui-sama, but he is *most* troublesome." Nakago glared at Heero.

*Let's see... what else does Duo like to say...?* "Get bent, asshole." Heero spat for good measure.

Yui sniffed. "I don't know how I could have *ever* thought you were Tamahome."

Heero smirked. "I don't know how Miaka could have *ever* thought you were so smart."

Yui flushed. "How *dare* you?"

"If you're so intelligent, how come you let Blondie manipulate you so much? You're nothing but his puppet."

"Shut him up," Nakago snapped. "What, afraid she might hear something you don't want her to hear, Nakago? Afraid she might realize I'm right?" Heero let the punch slam into his jaw, tasting fresh blood. "Oi, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't the miko *have* to be a virgin?"

"Miboshi," Nakago said sharply.

"At once, Nakago-sama." The child-seishi smiled at Heero.

All at once, he felt liked he'd been gagged - no sound would emerge from his throat.

"Let's hear your lies now, Heero Yuy," Nakago said smugly. "Yui- sama, forgive me for allowing such abuse for so long."

Yui tore here eyes away from Heero's contemptuous, pitying stare. "Of course, Nakago. Excuse me." She hurried back inside her tent.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Chiriko winced. "Poor Heero... that looked painful."

"What the hell is he *doing* down there?" Tasuki wondered.

"Being his normal, charming self, I expect," Nuriko commented. He glanced at Chichiri. "Time's almost up, isn't it? I'll go."

Chichiri sighed. "Are you sure I can't change your mind no da?"

"Oi, with you and Tasuki covering me, what could go wrong?"

"Don't even ask... daaaa..."

Nakago's voice echoed up from the camp below. "Suzaku seishi, what is your answer?"

Chichiri fished the shinzaho out of his kasa. "Good luck no da."

Nuriko accepted the relic and stood, working his way down the hillside. He stopped about fifteen feet from the camp. "You can have the shinzaho. Now let us have Miaka and Heero."

Nakago gestured, and two Kutou soldiers carried Miaka forward. They dumped her at Nuriko's feet.

"What about Heero?" he called.

Nakago laughed. "I said you could have your miko for the shinzaho... I said nothing about Heero."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo stopped and shook his head. "Man, they say *I* watch too much TV," he complained. "Don't you ever get tired of that thing, Tamahome?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" he retorted.

"Uh... okay, you win. I'll be outside." Duo ambled outside and down the track to where a barn was serving as a makeshift Gundam hangar. He shooed a few disrespectful mice away from Deathscythe, then turned his attention to Heavyarms.

A few hours into repairs, Wufei found him. "Trowa's letting *you* work on Heavyarms?"

Duo's voice floated from inside Heavyarms, muffled. "Why does *everyone* seem to think I'm incompetent, huh? I'm a damned pilot, I've been working with machinery since I could walk, and I think I know what I'm doing! Geez..."

Wufei snorted. "Then why are you so sensitive about it?"

Duo jumped out of the Gundam. "Because I'm sick of taking peoples' flack, okay? It's getting really annoying."

"Been a rough couple of days, ne?" Wufei hauled himself up to sit next to Duo.

"How could you tell?"

"Call it a hunch."

"So, to what do I owe the honor of this visit, Wufei?"

"Came to check on Nataku."

"Aa." Duo stretched lazily. "The mission didn't go too well?"

"It could have been worse. I just wish there hadn't been people there taking pictures of us."

"It never gets any easier for us, ne?" Duo mused. "Man, I wish Heero were here."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "As if he'd be that useful right now. Wing is gone and he'd be too injured to do much more than sit in front of his computer."

"Well, yeah. But I'd feel better anyway." Duo drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"I think we all would." Wufei sighed. "What are we going to do when J starts making inquiries?"

"Hope that Tamahome is a better actor than he looks?"

"We're doomed." Wufei winced. "I wish we knew how to get Heero back."

"I just hope we *can* get him back ... before he gets himself killed." Duo stared into space darkly. Wufei looked at him curiously. "It's a long story, but it boils down to Heero taking his mission to protect this miko chick seriously."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Heero nearly got himself killed the first day you were out, and Tamahome got to tell me all about it. Pretty freaky, if you ask me." Duo shook his head. "You can take the soldier away from the mission, but you can't take the mission away from the soldier."

"Duo -"

"I'm fine, Wufei." Duo picked up a wrench and disappeared back into Heavyarms.

"Of course you are," Wufei muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Duo."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Delighted with the chance to have slept late, Quatre took a few minutes to enjoy waking up slowly, followed immediately by several more minutes spent watching Trowa sleep, before finally crawling out of bed. Trowa mumbled sleepily, waking up just enough to mutter a little and then roll over. Quatre smiled, smoothed his lover's hair back, and then went in search of food.

En route to the kitchen, he passed by the living room. Tamahome was rapt before the television, and Quatre would have paid him no mind, had he not caught the word "Gundam."

He stopped, stepping in and angling for a view of the television. After a few minutes, he cursed softly.

"Is it true?" Tamahome asked evenly, eyes never leaving the screen.

"I... don't know." Quatre tore his eyes away from the screen and its scrolling list of civilian casualties of the Gundam attack. "Probably."

"Such strong, brave soldiers, to kill so many people and not even know who you're killing."

"We didn't know they were there - civilians aren't supposed to be at military complexes." The words were hollow, and he knew it. "They aren't supposed to - Allah. Do you know where Wufei is?"

"Outside."

"Thank you." Quatre rubbed his eyes and went to find Wufei. He had a feeling that Wufei wasn't going to take this news very well.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero's eyes went wide briefly at Nakago's pronouncement. *K'so. What does he want with me?* Mutely, he struggled against his bonds and his captors.

"You can't have the shinzaho unless we get both Miaka *and* Heero."

Heero would have growled if it were possible. *Baka! Don't let your personal feelings get involved, Nuriko.*

Nakago laughed again. "Such devotion to one who is not even a member of your group... It's touching, but pointless. Believe me, Heero will be much more useful to me. Now, the shinzaho."

*Useful?* He really didn't like the sound of that.

"Nakago-sama, this isn't fair!"

*Huh? Amiboshi?*

All attention swiveled to the seishi, who quailed a little under the burning weight of Nakago's glare. "You're going to have the shinzaho. Let him go, he hasn't done anything to you. He's not even from this world! Let him go."

"You are very presumptuous, Amiboshi," Nakago said coldly. "Do *not* think to tell me what to do. Need I remind you how precarious your own situation is?"

From somewhere, Amiboshi found the strength to glare back. "Precarious? Of course it's precarious! You're blackmailing me, and I'll probably be dead the moment I'm no longer useful to you and your schemes."

Heero had to admit a certain sense of relief that Amiboshi Hadn't returned to the Seiryuu camp completely of his own will. Still, the defiance wasn't likely to gain anyone anything. Writhing his fingers against the ropes around his wrists, Heero wished heartily for one of Duo's knives.

Nakago seethed, looking as if he'd like nothing more than for Amiboshi to drop dead. Suboshi looked uncertainly between his brother and the blond, obviously torn. Miboshi and Soi both watched the power struggle inscrutably, while the assorted soldiers seemed intrigued and amused by Amiboshi's outburst.

Heero glanced up the hill, to Nuriko. *Take Miaka and the shinzaho and run... forget about me, I can take care of myself. Take advantage of the opportunity, you won't see the like again...* he silently urged the seishi.

"Amiboshi's right," Suboshi spoke up. "He's absolutely useless in a fight - He probably hurts the Suzaku seishi more than he helps them. Why waste *our* precious time and energy on him, Nakago-sama? Or does it matter to you what happens to us as long as you get what you want?"

*I am _not_ useless. Not entirely, anyway.*

"I think," Nakago said very coldly, "that I have heard more than enough from the two of you today. I do not have to justify my actions to you as long as they serve the miko."

Heero rolled his eyes.

Amiboshi seemed even less impressed. "Yui-sama is as much a tool as any of the rest of us," he scoffed. "She just hasn't realized it yet."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nuriko hesitated, glancing down at Miaka and the shinzaho in his hands, and then at the altercation below. *What to do, what to do? If I were Heero, what would I want me to do?*

*If I were Heero... the most important thing would be Miaka. Then the shinzaho. I would be last.* Nuriko bit his lower lip hard enough to draw faint traces of blood. Surreptitiously, moving slowly to keep from distracting either of the soldiers, he tucked the shinzaho away. Then he smiled too sweetly, tapping the nearest soldier lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me... please don't take this personally." He slammed his fist into the man's gut, sending him flying several feet, then whirled on the other soldier, knocking him out with an uppercut. Scooping up Miaka, he ran for cover.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tasuki sputtered. "You can't just leave Heero to Nakago like that!"

Nuriko winced, handing Miaka to Mitsukake. "I was trying to win some time. Besides, I have a feeling that Heero would have done the same thing, ne? His mission before himself."

"Can't argue with that no da." Chichiri peered over the crest of the hill. "Nakago doesn't look happy no da."

"No shit," Tasuki grunted.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero relaxed slightly as Nuriko fled with Miaka. It took Nakago a few precious seconds to recognize what had happened.

"Nakago-sama - Suzaku no miko!" Soi cried.

"What?!" Nakago spun around.

*He's... glowing. That can't be a good sign.* Heero watched, fascinated and somewhat unnerved, as waves of blue ki began to roll off Nakago like a heat mirage. At the same time, he realized that the ropes on his wrists were finally beginning to loosen up.


	29. Chapter 29

"Great. Just great. OZ is going to have a *field* day with this," Duo muttered savagely. "Have you confirmed...?"

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first." Quatre looked searchingly at Wufei, whose face was still and expressionless.

"Does Trowa know yet?" Wufei asked quietly, voice even.

"He's still asleep. I hate to wake him."

"Don't," Duo advised. "He needs the sleep, and there's nothing to be done immediately anyway. It won't hurt anything if he gets a few more hours."

"I agree," Wufei murmured. He turned away abruptly. "I need to review Nataku's log now."

"Of course." Quatre waved him away. "How much longer will you be with Heavyarms, Duo?"

He shrugged. "Maybe an hour. Some of the repairs will take replacement parts, and I'm *not* going to cannibalize Deathscythe for them."

Quatre lifted an eyebrow, but chose not to comment. "When you're done, I could use your help analyzing the mission data."

Duo nodded tightly. "Understood. I'll be in as soon as I can." That said, he busied himself again with Trowa's Gundam.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Retrieve the shinzaho." Nakago's voice was calm. Heero decided privately that he would have much preferred it if the Seiryuu seishi had seemed more perturbed. "Do whatever is necessary, but retrieve that shinzaho." When both soldiers and seishi hesitated, he snapped, "Now!"

The soldiers responded instantly to the order, fanning out and starting to advance up the hill that the Suzaku seishi were holding. Likewise, Soi and Miboshi drew themselves up, focusing their attention on some remote inner place in preparation for a more serious sort of battle. From the top of the hill, a faint shimmer indicated that Chichiri had some sort of protective magic in place.

Amiboshi folded his arms quietly. "No." Standing next to him, Suboshi fiddled nervously with his ryuseisui, but made no move away from his brother.

"This is a foolish time to declare your independence," Nakago said ominously. His eyes flicked from Amiboshi's face to Suboshi's face and back. "One last chance -"

"I do not want your last chances." Amiboshi glared at Nakago.

"Suboshi... are you going to let your brother's decisions guide you for the rest of your life?" Nakago inquired, switching his attention to the other twin. "Think of the loyalty you owe the miko..."

"I trust my brother more than I trust you, Nakago," Suboshi whispered.

Nakago shrugged, almost casually. "I was afraid you'd say that." He lifted his hand, the eerie blue ki coalescing into a sphere around his palm.

"Shun'u. Run." Amiboshi hissed.

"No."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Sitting at the kitchen table, Quatre wordlessly pushed a handful of computer disks at Duo when he came in from working on Heavyarms. Duo washed the grease off his hands and went to borrow Heero's laptop. He paused by the living room, listening to the announcer briefly: "Bennet, Leslie, age thirty-eight, mother of two, engineering consultant. Brown, James, age fifty-two, computer programming specialist. Carson, Erik, age twenty-seven..."

Duo didn't linger to find out what Carson, Erik had done to merit being on a doomed military base. "The mission was a set-up?" he asked as he arranged himself at the table across from Quatre.

Quatre made a notation on a pad of paper without looking up at Duo. "Possibly. Those are Heavyarms' logs. See what you can pull out of them."

"Aa. Wufei's not taking this well."

"Yes, Duo, I know." Quatre made another notation on his paper. "He'll come back when he's ready to."

"So you noticed him clearing out of here like a bat outta hell, too, huh?" Duo flipped through the disks, selecting the first in the series.

"It wasn't something a person would miss easily."

"That's true." Duo pulled up the first file and lapsed into silence.

Time passed quickly as they worked steadily, Duo reconstructing the basic course of the battle and Quatre reviewing the data they'd been given prior to the mission, comparing it to previously published information regarding the targeted base and the current statistics splashed luridly over every official OZ network.

"They don't match up," Quatre muttered.

"What doesn't?"

Quatre looked up from his notes and smiled tiredly at Trowa. "Didn't hear you get up. Sleep well?"

Trowa shrugged imperceptibly. "What is it?"

"Much higher civilian casualties than you were told to expect," Duo said bluntly.

Trowa looked at Quatre for a more elaborate explanation.

"According to our original mission parameters and information, the base we attacked was supposed to have been a munitions factory." Quatre tapped the printouts for emphasis. "However, the base appears to have actually been a bureaucratic center, with minimal military activity of the sort we were expecting."

"A trap," Trowa said flatly.

"Yeah... just what OZ needs to make us look bad, ne?" Duo took a moment to stretch. "Did what I could with Heavyarms, and contacted Howard for the parts you're going to need to finish the job."

Trowa nodded in acknowledgment. "Wufei?"

"Needed some time to think, I expect," Quatre supplied. "He left after he heard."

"Aa." Trowa took one of the empty seats. "Was it a deliberate trap set by OZ or false information from a security breach in our network?"

Quatre shook his head. "That's what I'm getting ready to work on."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Miaka mumbled, sitting up woozily. She looked around, at the tense, strained faces of her seishi. "What?"

"Nakago has Heero captured, we're surrounded by Kutou soldiers, and there are at least two Seiryuu seishi down there ready to eliminate us in order to get the shinzaho," Chiriko informed her with a certain understandable nervousness.

Miaka blinked and administered a pinch to her forearm. "Not a dream..." she mumbled resignedly.

Tasuki drew a careful aim on a particularly crowded knot of soldiers. "Rekka... shinen!" He snickered darkly. "That'll teach those dumbasses to stand all bunched up like that."

"Uh-oh," Nuriko muttered. "Amiboshi and Suboshi are in trouble."

"Amiboshi? What's he doing here?" Miaka scrambled over to where Nuriko was peering down past the advancing soldiers. "Oh, no..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

His two captors were much too interested in the showdown between the brothers and Nakago. This could work to his advantage, definitely. Heero worked the last of the ropes free, feeling them slither off his wrists and into the dust behind his heels and already moving, tearing free of the slack hands grasping his upper arms. The soldier to his left crumpled in a satisfying heap as Heero drove an elbow into his throat. The soldier on his right barely had the time to register the sight of the fist that sailed into his face before it hit and he joined his comrade.

*Need a weapon.* Heero looked up at Nakago and the gathering energy. *No time.* He threw himself at Nakago. *Mission: Eliminate the greatest threat to the miko.*

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"He's... insane," Mitsukake, watching, pronounced.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome dropped the remote control, half-lurching out of his seat on the couch before hitting his knees. "Not... again..." he groaned as a second set of impressions and images overlaid his vision.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo's head jerked up from his borrowed laptop. "Did you guys hear something?" he asked.

Quatre blinked. "Um..."

Duo frowned. "I'm going to go check on Tamahome. Be right back."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

*How did he get free?* Amiboshi wondered as a blur of slightly battered Heero tackled Nakago without regard for personal safety. He shoved Suboshi away with all the force he could muster, taking advantage of the unexpected distraction to dash in the opposite direction. *Nowwhatnowwhatnowwhat?*

His gaze fell on Miboshi and the slight shimmering in the air before the concentrating seishi.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

It occurred to Heero, about five seconds after he had knocked Nakago's concentration off-kilter, that a more detailed mission plan might have been a good thing to have before flinging himself bodily on the Seiryuu seishi. But there was no time for regrets as he wrestled with Nakago, kicking and punching and hanging on for as much as his borrowed body was worth.

"You damned interfering -" Nakago cursed as Heero found an exposed bit of skin and bit him savagely. He grappled with Heero, trying to throw the other man off, but Heero had a chokehold around Nakago's throat and was grimly determined to hold on if it killed him. Which, he reflected as Nakago tensed and started to collect his ki, it very well might.


	30. Chapter 30

"What are we going to do?"

Nuriko shook his head at Miaka's question. "I don't know. Nakago's going to slaughter him."

"*We're* going to be slaughtered if we don't do something," Tasuki predicted grimly. "Rekka shinen!"

What remained of the singed group of Kutou soldiers wavered in their advance up the hill, looking fearfully up at the fire-wielding bandit and then back to where Nakago tussled with Heero.

"Brace yourselves no da!"

That was all the warning Chichiri could manage as one of Soi's lightning bolts splattered against his barrier, jarring them all.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

*Well, I never liked him anyway,* Amiboshi mused, reaching for his flute. *He's downright creepy, if you ask me.* Placing the flute to his lips, he began to play, focusing on confounding his fellow seishi's ki.

He could see, from the corner of his eye, that his brother hadn't moved far, and was looking around with a sort of paralyzed indecision. *Go, Shun'u. Go.*

As if hearing his brother's silent urgings, Suboshi nodded once before taking off at a dead run.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"You know, I'm really damned tired of this entire lightning thing," Tasuki growled.

"You aren't the only one no da." Chichiri's voice was strained as another bolt jolted the group.

Crouched next to Nuriko, Miaka asked, "What's Amiboshi doing?"

"With the way our luck is going right now, I'm not sure I *want* to know," Nuriko muttered. "Uh, Tasuki, we've got visitors over here." He scrabbled through the sandy, loose soil for any weapon to use against the soldiers that were advancing too close for comfort. Miaka handed him a fist-sized rock, which Nuriko lobbed at the closest soldier with more force than accuracy.

He missed the first soldier, but the unfortunate man behind him went down, clutching his knee and howling in agony. Nuriko cheered. "Hand me another rock, Miaka."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Busy conjuring the monster that would destroy the Suzaku no shichiseishi so that the shinzaho might be recovered, Miboshi found his mind wandering a bit. *It's such a fuss we make,* he thought wryly. *Seishi versus seishi, one side pitted against another. Pointless, really. When they've seen a century or two, they'll understand that nothing really changes. There's always someone hungry for power, willing to do anything to achieve his ambitions, and always someone to stop him. No matter who wins, everything stays the same. People are born, and people die.*

*Endless cycle, turning with the years, rising and falling like a prayer wheel. It's useless to fight against it. Best just to let things proceed naturally, to let fate or chance or whatever it is that rules our lives unwind the future. I have no need of these power games. I already possess what all men crave in their souls' cores, power and life unending. Really, dabbling as much as I already have jeopardizes these things that I worked so hard to attain. Yes. Let them fight each other. I wish to play no more part in this.*

Miboshi let his spell dissipate, no longer interested in casting it.

In a dim corner of his mind, he heard the music from Amiboshi's flute trill in approval.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Oh, shit, not again," Duo groaned, seeing the unfocused stare on Tamahome's face. He crouched in front of the other boy, passing a hand in front of the fixed blue stare, which did not waver. "Damn... Tamahome? Tamahome, can you hear me? Are you in there?" Duo paused. "Heero? Tamahome, Heero, one of you - talk to me!" He gripped Tamahome's shoulders firmly and shook him a little. "Talk to me, damn it! Tell me what's happening!"

"Duo, what is it?" Quatre asked, having followed him into the living room.

"I don't know, he's weirding out on me again and I don't know how to break it," Duo grunted.

"Again?" Trowa repeated.

"Yes, again." Duo glared at Tamahome. "Heero, if you're in there and you can hear me, don't you *dare* get killed!"

Behind him, Trowa and Quatre exchanged looks, wondering if Duo hadn't lost some of his reason in the stress of dealing with Tamahome's moods.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Staring down at the back of Nakago's head and neck (wavering hazily now with blue ki and sporting several scratch and bite marks in addition to missing a handful of blond hair), Heero could see another scene superimposed, flickering like a dying television: wide indigo eyes that refused to admit how worried they were, two slim figures standing in the background like patient guardian angels, and Duo's voice, echoing through a well a thousand years deep.

==Heero, don't die on me. Stay alive. Come home. Please, Heero. We need you.==

~Duo.~

Heero locked his grip more firmly around Nakago's neck, even as the blond struggled to throw him off. Nakago's deep, mocking voice drowned out Duo's faint whisper. "Your friends on the hill are reduced to throwing rocks, Heero. How much longer do you think they can last?"

Heero glared at Nakago's ear and bit it, tasting blood, kicking at Nakago's gut without enough force to do damage.

~Duo.~

Nakago pried at the tight grip. "Do you know what I will do with my wish?" he hissed to Heero. He grunted as Heero kicked at him again. "I will set myself up as a god, and I will conquer the lands of the four gods. Then I will conquer the mikos' world, and your world, and whatever other worlds there are besides."

Heero's eyes narrowed in his comprehension.

~Duo. There is something I must do.~

He locked one arm around Nakago's throat, battering at the man's head with his free hand.

~I can't go home till I do it, Duo. But I want to live. I'll come home, Duo, I promise.~

Nakago stooped, pulling Heero forward over his shoulder. Heero hit the ground, rolling immediately away from the blast of ki that left the spot he'd been just an instant before smoking.

~Duo. Aishiteru. Zutto.~

Regaining his feet, Heero eyed Nakago warily, ready to dodge at an instant's notice.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Allah," Quatre whispered as Tamahome - Heero? - glowed faintly with an uncanny reddish light. "It's not possible... is it?"

Trowa shook his head as Heero - it had to be Heero, he couldn't imagine anyone else able to speak with the same flat precision, nor could he fancy Tamahome saying such things - continued to speak quietly to Duo, his mouth the only animate part of him. Everything else was as remote as a colony to the Earth. "I think," he said softly to Quatre, "that Heero Yuy can *make* something possible. If he really wants to."

Duo touched Heero's cheek. "I'm counting on you to keep that promise, Heero," he whispered roughly. "Go on and do what you have to do. I'll wait. I love you Heero Yuy, and don't you forget it."

"Ryoukai."

The faint red light misted over Heero's body vanished, gone as suddenly as it had come.

Something changed in the blank cobalt eyes - they came back to life, focusing on Duo's face. Watching, Trowa knew without being able to explain how that it was Tamahome who was looking out of them now.

Duo recognized it too, pulling away from him slowly. "What was it this time?" he asked resignedly.

Tamahome glared at him. "Your bastard of a boyfriend attacked Nakago in my borrowed body."

Duo winced.

Tamahome added an afterthought. "And Nakago said he wants to conquer the three worlds, too."

Duo groaned, while Trowa and Quatre shrugged at each other in confusion.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Tasuki, a little help here? I'm starting to run out of rocks." Nuriko beaned another unlucky Kutou soldier.

"Damn it, I've only got one tessen!" Tasuki complained. "Even I'm not perfect."

"You're not? Damn, there went the last of my cherished illusions." Nuriko threw another rock and held out a hand to Miaka.

She shrugged at him. "Chiriko and I can't find any more rocks," she told him.

"Uh, Tasuki?"

"Nuriko, I'm a little fucking busy right now!" Tasuki yelled. "Damn it, why won't these guys just die?!"

"Too easy for us no da," Chichiri said miserably, fending off another lightning bolt.

"Miaka, Chiriko, stay back with Mitsukake," Nuriko said grimly, clambering to his feet and preparing to fight. He nearly lost his footing as lightning shook the ground. "Isn't she getting *tired*?" he demanded.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Soi *was* becoming rather fatigued, and starting to wonder why Miboshi's creatures weren't yet helping regain the shinzaho. *The wretched demon-child is probably waiting so that he can make the final strike and hog all the glory for himself,* she decided.

She left off her work for a moment to check on Miboshi's progress, and stared. The tiny child-seishi was watching the fight between Nakago and Heero with a smug, superior expression that was badly out of place on his infant's face. Only then did she realize that the sweet tones of a flute soared over the sounds of battle. *Amiboshi.*

Yes, there he was, serenely playing his flute and keeping Miboshi from doing anything at all useful for Nakago. Soi gritted her teeth. As much as she empathized with Amiboshi and his desire to live in peace, the boy had a duty to fulfill. At the very least, he could not be allowed to hinder the rest of them as they worked to serve Seiryuu no miko. *Forgive me, child. I would not do this if it weren't needful.* She raised her hand and pointed at the obliviously playing Amiboshi.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Amiboshi's eyes flickered away from Miboshi for a moment as he continued to play. Suboshi flashed him a tiny sheepish grin, then looked ruefully down at Soi, who was going to have a killer headache whenever she woke up. Amiboshi switched the tenor of his music, moving from a mood of disdain to one of ennui, blended with lassitude. The music was soothing and gently coaxing, suggesting the pleasures to be found in retiring after a long day.

Miboshi yawned as he watched Nakago and Heero circling each other like two wild dogs. Looking mildly bored, he shrugged slightly and floated away in the direction of his tent.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"What the -" Nuriko grinned exuberantly. "Don't look now, but I think we have a pair of friends down there."

"Strange no da," Chichiri observed, obviously relieve that he no longer had to defend against Soi's attacks.

"I knew Amiboshi wasn't bad," Miaka said softly.

Tasuki interrupted. "It's not over yet, you know. Rekka shinen!"

"Tasuki's right no da. It's not over yet na no da." Chichiri thought a moment. "And Heero will not last long against Nakago no da."

Nuriko knocked one of the few remaining Kutou soldiers back into the man's companions. "So.. let's go rescue him."

"They do say the best defense is a good offense," Miaka volunteered brightly.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero decided, as he blocked one of Nakago's punches, that it was not turning out to be one of his better days. Without the benefit of seishi powers against Nakago, and already injured to boot, the fight was not going well in his favor.

*He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day.* It was one of Duo's little sayings: apt enough, especially in this situation. Now the question was how to flee while retaining some scrap of dignity.

Nakago blinked and almost misstepped slightly, leaving Heero just enough of an opportunity to land a solid kick to the man's midriff. The armor absorbed most of the blow, but Nakago rocked off-balance for a moment before recovering.

*He's slowing down. Why?* His mind immediately set to work on that question while Heero exploited the newfound advantage.

Nakago took several punches and kicks before his eyes cleared and he provided the answer for Heero. "Amiboshi," the man said coldly. "This is the last time he will cross me."

Heero really didn't like the sound of that.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Everyone understand the plan no da?" Chichiri looked around. "Good." He spread his kesa on the ground, helping Miaka, Chiriko, and Mitsukake through the portal. Then he looked at Tasuki and Nuriko. "Ready no da?" They nodded. "Let's go."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Aniki..." Suboshi watched Nakago and danced from foot to foot while his brother's music whirled and spun, confusing its target. "Aniki, this is way too dangerous."

Nakago looked up and through Heero, directly at them. Suboshi gulped as the cold blue eyes narrowed. "Aniki, I think he figured it - oh shit." Nakago's hand was rising, blue ki flowing together around his fingers. "Aniki -"

"Rekka shinen!" A gout of flames whipped up around Nakago as strong hands grabbed Suboshi's shoulders and pulled him out of Nakago's line of sight.

"Don't fight, I'm a friend," a voice told him, and Suboshi relaxed a little, recognizing Nuriko's voice. Then he was pushed into a warm, comforting darkness as his brother's flute broke off its music.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Heero! This way no da!" He turned, seeing Chichiri waving at him urgently. Heero sighed internally, relieved, already sprinting towards Chichiri and the dark cloak spread across the ground. "Get in no da!"

Heero hesitated, uncertain. Behind him, Tasuki swore, voice uptight, and shoved him forward onto the kesa, and Heero fell into darkness.

Tasuki jumped after Heero, and Chichiri, tipping his kasa to Nakago, followed, pulling the kesa through the portal with him.

Nakago, feeling altogether out-of-sorts with the world, and almost certain that Tasuki had managed to singe his eyebrows off, gave vent to his frustrations by exploding a nearby hapless boulder.


	31. Chapter 31

Duo pressed Tamahome for a little more information, then shook his head. "Thanks. I'll let you get back to your soaps now, I guess."

Quatre, feeling he'd been more than patient, broke into the conversation. "Are either of you going to explain what just happened?"

"The long or the short version?" Duo asked, standing and turning to look at him.

"Better make it the short version," Quatre decided.

"The way I figure it, whatever caused Heero and Tamahome to switch bodies keeps them kinda connected. Whenever Heero does something exceptionally stupid or dangerous, the tie strengthens and Tamahome gets to go along for the ride. That sound right to you, Tamahome?"

"Aa. Exceptionally stupid is right." Tamahome grimaced.

Duo forced a smile. "That's Heero for you. Always pulling off some crazy stunt or another."

The television had snared Trowa's attention as two news anchors debated the significance of the civilian casualties. "...what's plain to me, Jim, is that these gundams and their pilots are a menace to society. Furthermore, the colony governments backing these terrorists ought to be held responsible for the damages. I say that they've declared war on us, so why aren't we retaliating?"

"You're forgetting, Roger, that the colonies have disavowed any connection to the gundam pilots. This is the work of splinter factions within the colonies -"

"And it's impossible for me to believe that. No faction could possibly finance the construction of *one* gundam, much less five -"

Trowa switched the television off. "I think they would be amazed at what a single faction could do," he murmured.

Duo snorted. "No kidding. OZ fucked us over pretty hard this time."

"We don't know that for sure yet," Quatre said crisply.

"That was a not-so-subtle hint to get back to work, ne, Quatre?"

"Of course. Any orders we get are suspect until we trace back and find out if the orders to eliminate that base were genuine, or if it was an OZ setup." Quatre turned and was nearly to the door before the implications of what he had said fully sank in. "...including the orders to change safehouses."

"Oh, *hell*," Duo said, with great feeling.

"I'll start packing our stuff," Trowa said quietly, immediately leaving the room.

"Where to this time, Quatre?" Duo asked.

"The safehouses may be compromised," Quatre thought out loud. "Let me check something before we decide." He headed out of the room as well.

Duo looked at Tamahome, who'd only barely followed the conversation. "Hope you haven't unpacked too much," he said wryly. "It's time to move out again."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Amiboshi looked at his brother reproachfully. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Can you be more specific, aniki?" Suboshi was giddy with relief. "I've done a lot of things lately that I shouldn't have."

Amiboshi couldn't argue with *that*. "Let's just put it all under taking my side. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did," Suboshi argued. "You'd have done the same thing."

"That doesn't -"

Nuriko broke in gently. "Does it really matter now?"

Suboshi groaned. "No, because Nakago is going to kill us both now."

"No he won't, not if we can help it," Miaka said comfortingly.

They were sprawled in a circle, sitting in a small hollow in the hilly, rocky landscape, sharing in the exhilaration of escaping a brush with disaster unharmed. Chichiri was perhaps the only one with a clear idea of exactly where they were, but no one really cared.

Tasuki punched Heero in the shoulder. "Oi, you're some kind of brave, taking on Nakago like that. Didn't know you had it in you."

Amiboshi smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Heero-san. If it weren't' for you, I don't think we would have survived."

"It was very brave, but stupid," Mitsukake said practically, finishing healing the last of Heero's wounds.

"Nakago probably likes you even less right now that he likes us," Suboshi grinned.

"You're very quiet, Heero. Is something wrong?" Nuriko asked.

*Finally,* Heero thought, exasperated. He nodded.

"Oh, yeah..." Amiboshi looked embarrassed. "He was telling Yui-sama off, and Nakago had Miboshi put a spell on him so that he couldn't speak."

"Da..." Chichiri scrutinized Heero, then muttered softly to himself. "Try to speak now no da."

Heero opened his mouth experimentally, and managed a hoarse croak. "It's about damn time. Thanks."

Miaka looked curiously at him. "What were you saying to Yui-chan that Nakago didn't like?"

Heero shrugged. "I was just wondering how she could be a miko if a miko needed to be a virgin and she had been raped. That *is* what you told me, right?"

The Suzaku seishi looked at each other a little foolishly. "Why didn't we think of that no da?"

"You were too close to it to see. Now... were are we?"

Chichiri shrugged. "Close to where Soi attacked us no da. I was a little too rushed to be precise no da."

"Aa." Heero nodded at the twins. "What are we going to do with them?"

They looked at one another and the twins for a long, silent moment. "Well, shit. They can't go back to Nakago," Tasuki said.

"We shouldn't stay," Amiboshi said quickly. "Nakago will be able to find us and then you."

"We can't make them go off on their own," Nuriko protested. "Just the two of them to face Nakago - it'd be murder."

"But do you think they should stay with us, if they're going to be a liability to the miko and the mission?" Heero asked.

Nuriko glared at him in the late afternoon light. "Yes. I do. We owe them."

The others shifted uneasily in the growing tension, until Heero nodded. "Good. I think they should stay too."

"Well, if we have *that* settled no da, I suggest we rest for a few hours and then figure out where we are no da," Chichiri interjected, when it seemed like Nuriko was about to start yelling at Heero.

"That's a damn good idea. I'm tired." Tasuki nodded approvingly, and promptly set about settling down for a few hours' nap.

Suboshi looked at them incredulously. "Is that it?" he asked.

Amiboshi smiled a little. "It's their way, Shun'u. You'll get used to it."

There was one last thing to be done, Heero decided, before he would let himself rest. "Miaka. A word?"

Confused, Miaka followed Heero away from the impromptu camp. "What is it, Heero?"

Heero looked out at the sunset. "Tamahome would like you to know that he misses you," he said softly, "and that he wishes very much that he was here right now instead of me, and that he loves you."

He heard Miaka gasp quietly. "But - how?"

"There's some sort of connection that gets stronger when I fight, I think. I pick up on what he feels and thinks, and he does the same for me." Heero was quiet. "I got to talk to Duo. It's only fair that I give you a message from Tamahome."

Miaka hugged him suddenly, without warning. "Thank you," she said softly. Heero wasn't sure, but he thought she might have been crying. "You don't' know how much it means -"

Heero hugged her back awkwardly. "Yes I do," he told her. He released her. "Go get some rest. It's been a hard day."

Miaka smiled at him. "Thank you, Heero." She walked back to camp.

Heero waited until the sky darkened to a particular shade of indigo before retracing his steps and rejoining his companions.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Okay... this is where you're going." Quatre handed Trowa a slip of paper with some directions written on it.

"Where *are* we going?" Duo asked bluntly.

Quatre pushed his bangs off his forehead in a self-conscious gesture. "Not much of a place, really. Just some land my family owns. It has a few empty warehouses. We'll be camping, but it's a place to hide for a while."

"And the bounty of the Winner clan provides again," Duo muttered. "Sounds good. Tamahome, are you going to ride with Trowa ore me and Quatre?"

"You mean I get a choice?"

"Come off it, Tamahome." Duo rolled his eyes.

"I'll go with Trowa."

"Okay. See you two at the safehouse." Duo grabbed his duffel bad and headed out the door.

Quatre looked briefly at Tamahome, then smiled at Trowa. "Be careful."

"Aa. You too." Trowa walked out the door, and Tamahome followed, a faintly puzzled frown on his face.

"Aren't the to of you a couple?" he asked as Trowa started the truck and pulled away from the safehouse.

"Aa. Why?"

Tamahome shrugged. "I never would have guessed it from the way you act."

"What Quatre and I have is not something we wish to share with the entire world," Trowa said quietly. "It's enough for us to know that it's there."

"Oh." Feeling somewhat chastised, Tamahome lapsed into silence.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Quatre was more than happy to let Duo do the piloting, and Duo was pleased to have something to think about other than Heero. Not that the reprieve really lasted very long.

"You're awfully quiet, Duo."

"I've got a lot on my mind, Quatre. I can't keep my mouth running all the time, you know."

"Why are things so tense between you and Tamahome?"

"How long have I got to tell you about it?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's really that bad, trust me. We were almost okay with each other there for a little while, the first time he and Heero had that little bonding experience. Then he got the wrong idea about me and Relena -"

"You and *Relena*?"

"It's a long story, and I would not be a gentleman if I told it to you," Duo said primly. "It was just a misunderstanding, but he took it pretty seriously, and then he found out the deep dark truth about gundams, and it's been shitty ever since. That answer your question?"

Quatre was still trying to wrap his mind around the Relena problem. "Uh... not to be rude, Duo, but you haven't gone out of your way to be, uh, annoying, have you?"

"No, Quatre, I've been a good boy. *He's* the one with a stick up his ass."

*Nope, no bitterness here,* Quatre thought, hiding a smile. "I see... uh oh. This warehouse won't have a television."

"He'll survive. We might not, but he will."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"We're not lost no da!" Chichiri sounded indignant at the very thought. "We're just... temporarily misplaced no da."

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "We're lost."

"We are *not* lost no da!"

Nuriko snickered quietly.

"It's okay, Chichiri," Miaka said. "I get lost pretty easily too."

"Daaaaaa!" Muttering quietly under his breath, Chichiri stomped away, presumably to get his bearings.

They'd been wandering around for a while now; Heero privately judged it to have been about two hours. Whatever the monk said about the matter, the consensus was that they were lost.

Presently, Chichiri returned, looking a little more relaxed. "It looks like there's a village not too far from here no da," he reported. "We can stop there and confirm we're approach Sailo no da."

"You mean we're going to ask for directions," Tasuki grinned.

"We're not lost no da."

"If you say so, Chichiri."

They headed for the village, Chichiri arguing every step of the way that they were *not* lost. Heero tuned the bickering out, preoccupied with his own problems, one of which was the young man a few paces ahead of him who refused to have anything to do with him.

As they entered the outskirts of the settlement, they got several odd looks from the inhabitants, who were probably not used to seeing such an odd assortment of people wandering out of the desert. Chichiri approached one of the men who had stopped what he was doing to watch them. "Excuse me no da, but we were wondering if we're on the right road to Sailo no da."

The man scratched his head. "Well, you're not too lost if you're heading for Sailo, I guess."

Chichiri sweatdropped as his fellow seishi muffled their laughter.

The man shrugged, sending the large golden hoops in his ears swaying. "Well, anyway, if you're going to Sailo, you want to - Tamahome? Is that you, boy?"

"Huh?" Before Heero precisely knew what was happening, the stranger was hugging him.


	32. Chapter 32

"It's not the best hospitality I can offer," Quatre apologized as Duo looked around at the warehouse.

"I wasn't expecting a four-star hotel," Duo shrugged. "It's not the worst I've ever seen." He dropped his duffel bag on the concrete and stretched the kinks out of his back. "Wanna set up camp first or start tracking down the problem?"

"Mission first. The sooner we can get back to operational, the better," Quatre decided.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero, confused, looked over the stranger's shoulder and shook his head slightly at the confused expression on his companions' faces. Then he was being released, only to be held at arm's length and inspected.

"Um... so... you know Tamahome no da?" Chichiri ventured.

"Know him? I trained him!" The man beamed. "I was his master. Taught him everything he knows, ne Tamahome?"

"There's been a slight er--" Heero started to say, but the old man was hustling him and the rest of the group away from the center of town. Heero sighed internally and decided it could wait.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"I can't believe this." Yui huffed out an impatient breath and folded her arms across her chest. "Not only did we lose the shinzaho because *you* wouldn't give them the imposter, but both twins defected?"

Nakago listened to her scolding patiently. "The imposter--this Heero- -was not what I expected," he said smoothly. "It will not happen again. As for the twins, they will not roam free for long."

From her corner of the tent, Soi muttered something dark and unfriendly under her breath. The verbal lashing she had received from Nakago for allowing Amiboshi to distract Miboshi had been bad enough, but when it was added to the vicious headache and the indignity of knowing the two weakest members of their party had beaten her, it was more than enough to put her in a lingering bad mood. Miboshi had said very little about his feelings in the matter, but the way his eyes sparkled with anticipatory glee any time the twins were mentioned was enough to make Yui shiver.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" the miko asked, resigned.

"I have a plan."

She smiled faintly. "You always do. Soi. Miboshi. I want to speak to Nakago alone, please." They left silently, and Nakago looked at Yui, waiting. She took a deep breath. "Nakago... about what he said. Was it true?"

"Of course not," Nakago assured her. "He was just trying to throw you off, to make you doubt."

"I see." She looked unconvinced.

Nakago touched her shoulder gently. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do." She smiled wanly. "You may be my only friend in this world."

"Then forget what he said," Nakago advised her, eyes earnest.

"I will." Yui nodded decisively, with only a trace of uncertainty in her eyes.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"You're awfully quiet, Tamahome," the old man observed as his wife and their adopted daughter bustled about, making the visitors comfortable.

"I'm not Tamahome," Heero told him, relieved to finally be able to comment, and unable to think of any more diplomatic way to break the news. "It's a long story, but my name is Heero Yuy, I'm not from this world, and Tamahome and I have somehow switched bodies." As an afterthought, he added, "Sorry, but I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier."

The old man stared at him. "You're not Tamahome?"

"No. I'm just borrowing his body."

The old man laughed uproariously. "Well, no wonder you looked so damn confused."

"Perhaps a round of introductions is in order," his wife commented. She smiled. "I am Byakko no shichiseishi Subaru."

"Byakko no shichiseishi Tokaki, at your service."

"You're Byakko seishi?" Miaka broke in eagerly. "That's exactly what we wanted to hear."

Tokaki looked curious. "Why's that?"

"Um... It's kind of a long story."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Trowa surveyed the warehouse. "It's very... spacious."

"We're going for the minimalist look, you know?" Duo grinned. "Furniture would spoil the aesthetic effect."

"Don't knock it," Quatre muttered. "It's better than an OZ holding cell, right?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"How's the search going?" Trowa nodded at the laptops, which they'd hooked up to a spare power cell.

"About as fast as can be expected. The original orders seem genuine. It may be that there's an OZ agent within our network," Quatre reported.

"You guys were definitely set up. Now we're trying to flush out the leak," Duo added.

"Have we got a secure line to the doctors yet?"

Duo grinned again. "Funny you should ask that, Tro..."

"Aa." Trowa retrieved his own laptop and started setting up.

"Oi, what am I supposed to do?" Tamahome asked, after an uncomfortable time spent watching the three boys hard at work.

Quatre looked up. "Oh, um... probably the best thing you can do is catch up on your sleep," he suggested. "We don't really have anything else for you to do."

"No television?" Tamahome felt vaguely disappointed.

"Do you see a television?" Duo retorted. "Seriously. Our stuff is over there. Pick out a spot you like and catch some sleep. It'll help you heal up faster."

Left with no alternatives, Tamahome grudgingly complied, falling asleep to the sounds of typing.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"You travel with two of your enemies?" Tokaki studied the twins, who contrived to look as innocent and harmless as possible. "Is that... wise?"

"There weren't any other viable options." Heero shrugged.

"Will you help us retrieve the Byakko no shinzaho?" Miaka asked, looking at Tokaki and Subaru with wide, hopeful eyes. Heero was reminded of the expression Duo tended to use when he was asking a favor.

The elderly couple smiled. "Of course we will."

The Suzaku seishi relaxed, and the conversation drifted to other topics. Heero's mind wandered as he considered the possibility that this mission might actually be drawing to a close. There was still Nakago and his plots to worry about, but it was really almost done this time. ~Duo...~ He shook himself mentally. ~I'm starting to sound like the lovesick heroine of a shoujo anime,~ he thought wryly.

"Ne, Miaka, have you decided what your wishes will be?" Nuriko asked.

Heero brought his attention to heel, making a mental note to talk to Nuriko later. The tension between them was still a potential threat to the mission, and he really didn't like the way Nuriko was torturing himself either.

Miaka nodded. "The first wish will be for Konan to have eternal peace. That's the most important wish--Sorry, Heero."

He shrugged.

"The second will be that Heero and Tamahome are returned to their proper bodies." Miaka hesitated a little. "The third wish I want to make... I'm not sure. It's really selfish..."

"What is it no da?"

Miaka flushed. "Well... I want to ask Suzaku to let me stay here so I can be with Tamahome."

"They can't grant that wish," Tokaki said gruffly.

"They can't?" Miaka repeated, taken aback. "Why not?"

"After the third wish is made, the miko must leave this world and return to her own," Subaru explained sympathetically. "The gods can't allow the miko to stay here."

"Suzuno--Byakko no Miko--tried. She and Tatara... well, it didn't work," Tokaki explained. He looked sad. "It would be best for you to forget whatever you feel for Tamahome now, and save yourself the pain of parting later."

"It's not possible?" Miaka repeated numbly.

"I'm sorry." Subaru laid a gentle hand on Miaka's shoulder.

"Excuse me." Miaka left the room quickly.

"Well... shit. That's not fair," Tasuki grumbled. "The two of them deserve to be happy together."

"I'll go talk to her," Nuriko said, standing and following Miaka.

The conversation, much more subdued, resumed.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Got it."

Duo and Quatre looked up from their own work at Trowa's pronouncement. "You've got a line to the doctors?" Trowa nodded. "Visual or text?"

"Text. They want to know what progress you've made in tracing the leak." Trowa paused, processing a new inquiry. "And they want to know about Heero."

"Tell them that Heero's out cold right now," Duo supplied, taking a quick look at Tamahome's sprawled form. "And I'm narrowing my leads down."

"I'm in the process of elimination," Quatre added.

Trowa relayed this information to the doctors. "The new orders are to remain hidden for now. When the leak is found, it is to be eliminated as swiftly as possible." He read the next dispatch. "That will be your mission, Duo."

"Who better for the job than Shinigami?" Duo shrugged, pretending there wasn't a pained expression in his eyes. "Ryoukai."

Trowa relayed this and terminated the connection. "They said our last safehouse was raided about an hour after we left."

Duo whistled. "Shit. Good thinking, Quatre."

"Does this mean you're gong to stop whining about this safehouse?" Quatre asked.

"I do *not* whine. But if I did, I'd stop out of gratitude for my life." Duo stretched quickly, yawning. "Okay, back to work."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nuriko found Miaka sitting under a tree, resolutely staring at the ground and fighting a losing battle against tears. "Miaka? Are you okay?" It was a ridiculous question to ask, but there wasn't anything else he knew to say.

"I'm fine." She sniffled, and Nuriko sat down next to her, offering her a hug and a shoulder to cry on.

"It'll be okay, Miaka, I'm sure it will be. What you and Tamahome have is special, and I know Suzaku wouldn't let it be ruined," he said awkwardly. "Besides, I just *know* Tamahome will do whatever it takes to stay by your side. He's stubborn that way."

"Do you really believe that?" Miaka asked in a tiny voice.

"Of course I do. Cheer up, Miaka, it'll all work out. I promise." Nuriko put as much confidence into his voice as he could muster. ~Please, Suzaku, let me be right.~


	33. Chapter 33

After many hours, Quatre looked up. "I think I've got a name," he reported softly.

"Good, because all of my leads are coming up dead-ends. Confirmation?" Duo asked.

"Working on it. I want you two to double-check my work." Quatre passed the data along to Trowa and Duo.

They worked for a while, until Quatre sighed. "Everything checks out on my end." He shook his head regretfully, waiting.

"Confirmed," Trowa muttered sometime later. He and Quatre both watched Duo, who was absorbed completely in his meticulous review of Quatre's work.

At last he looked up from his work. "Target confirmed. Looks like I get to make a trip to L1, ne?"

"Want some help planning the mission?" Quatre offered.

Duo waved him off. Naw, don't worry about it. This is pretty basic stuff, you know? Besides, you've already done a lot. I'll just get this pulled together and get going. You two might as well get some sleep."

Quatre bit his lower lip, wanting there to be something he could do to help Duo but not knowing what it might be. This was the kind of mission most difficult to execute--not because an assassination posed many dangers, but because it required a lot from the person who ultimately had to pull the trigger in cold blood. He looked around aimlessly, and his gaze fell on Deathscythe. "We'll keep an eye on Deathscythe for you till you get back, okay?" he said cheerfully.

"Oh... right." Duo flashed him a quick smile. "Thanks."

It wasn't much, but they had to take what they could get.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"You look like a mess," Nuriko informed Miaka when the worst of her reaction to Tokaki's news had passed.

"Gee, thanks," she said wryly, wiping at her face with her sleeve.

"Any time, Miaka. C'mon, I bet everybody is worrying about you." He smiled at her. "And you didn't even finish your meal."

Miaka's face brightened. "Oh yeah! I hope there's still some left."

"I'm sure there is." Miaka hugged him suddenly. "What was that for?"

She smiled at him. "Fore always being there, Nuriko." She stood and headed back for the house. Nuriko just shook his head, chuckling as he leaned back against the tree.

"She looks like she's feeling better."

Nuriko made a face at Heero. "How long have you been skulking there?" he demanded as Heero walked over and sat down.

"I was not skulking," Heero retorted. "The rest of us were just getting worried, so I came to investigate."

"You were *too* skulking."

"I was not." Heero mock-glared at Nuriko. "You're probably going to tell me I snore, too."

Nuriko looked away. "You don't believe very much in the tactful approach, do you?" he said after a moment.

Heero considered this. "I thought I *was* being tactful," he shrugged.

Nuriko laughed in spite of himself. "Funny, Heero, very funny."

"So what happened?" Heero asked, after Nuriko had lapsed into what seemed to be a permanent silence.

He was beginning to think Nuriko was going to stay silent forever when the seishi shrugged a little. "Something that shouldn't have," he said slowly, as if the confession was as much to himself as it was to Heero. "I'd rather not talk about it, please."

"So you're going to just let our friendship die because of something that happened inside that illusion. Baka." Heero glared at Nuriko again, this time in earnest.

"It may have been an illusion, but it sure felt real to me at the time," Nuriko snapped.

"That's the point!" Heero poked Nuriko's shoulder for emphasis. "It felt real, but it wasn't. If you go on letting it bother you, Tomo wins." He poked Nuriko again. "You don't want *that*, do you?"

Nuriko swatted at Heero's hand. "Stop that," he grumbled.

"Are you going to stop brooding?"

"I'm not brooding." Nuriko swatted at Heero again. "Stop that."

"You are too. And it's not doing anybody any good, least of all yourself."

Nuriko went rigid. "Is *that* what this is all about?" he demanded.

"What?" Heero shook his head, confused.

"It always comes down to the mission, ne Heero?" Nuriko inquired, his voice savage. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you get home to Duo. The mission isn't going to fail."

Heero frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"Go away, Heero." Nuriko pulled his knees up to his chest and stared fixedly at the ground.

"No. I am not going to go away, Nuriko. Would you at least *look* at me?"

Nuriko ignored him.

"Nuriko, I didn't come out here because the mission required me to. Yes, things would be smoother if you and I were friends, but we'd all manage if we weren't. I came out here because you're my friend and I want it to stay that way. Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

~This calls for drastic measures,~ Heero decided. He leaned over, dropping a quick kiss on Nuriko's cheek.

"What was that for?" Nuriko demanded, startled.

"I like you, Nuriko, al lot. If things were different--a lot different--I'd probably do more than just like you. But I can't change the way things are, and I'm sorry." Heero frowned slightly. "That's what I came out here to say, I guess."

Nuriko glanced at him. "You're not just saying that because of the mission, are you?"

"Baka--" Heero growled, before he saw the sly twinkle in Nuriko's eyes and realized he was being teased. "Friends again?"

"Friends again," Nuriko hopped to his feet and offered a hand to Heero, hauling him up easily. "Let's go see if Miaka's gobbled up all the leftovers or not, ne?"

"She probably has."

"You're so pessimistic, Hee-chan." Nuriko shook his head sadly. "It's a tragedy in someone as young as you are."

"I am not pessimistic. I'm a realist," Heero argued.

"You *are* pessimistic. And you snore, too." Nuriko winked at him and took off running toward the house.

Heero sighed, exasperated. "I do *not* snore!"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

When Tamahome's growling stomach finally woke him, Duo was the only one still at the computers, his face a mask of concentration. Tamahome looked around quickly for the other two; Trowa and Quatre were nestled in the same mass of blankets not too far away from where he was stretching the stiffness out of his muscles. Tamahome found the sight oddly endearing.

"Sleep well?" Duo asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Yeah, I guess. Is there anything to eat around here?" Tamahome kept his voice hushed, to avoid waking the sleepers.

"Only cold rations, sorry." Duo waved a hand at one of the boxes sitting on the makeshift desk. "Help yourself."

None of the protein bars or energy shakes looked very appealing to Tamahome, but his stomach was quite insistent on being fed. "How much longer do we have to stay here?" he asked, selecting one of the bars and munching on it.

"Until I achieve my mission goals, probably," Duo replied, taking a moment to jot down a bit of pertinent information. "A week, on the outside."

"A whole week?" Dismayed, Tamahome surveyed the mostly-empty warehouse.

"Yeah, well, you can't rush Shinigami." Duo made another note.

"You're leaving?"

"Yup. The mission calls, and all that. I'm sure you'll be devastated without my company." Duo snorted to himself. "Or maybe not." He made a final note, and shut the laptop off. Rubbing his face, he stretched and then checked his watch. "Damn."

"What?"

"There's no time for me to catch a nap before I head out. No big deal, really, just means I'll have to sleep on the shuttle instead." Duo shrugged philosophically. "It'll pass the time. Oi, hand me one of those protein bars, will you?"

Tamahome handed him the bar and pondered the situation. "Your mission isn't going to be like the one they just finished, is it?" he asked, nodding at Quatre and Trowa.

"Not a thing like it. My mission is to make sure that those kinds of situations don't crop up again." Duo tore a bite out of his bar. "Their mission was a disaster. Mine will be ... much different."

"So... what is your mission?" Tamahome couldn't help asking the question, even though he was fairly sure he didn't want to know the answer.

"..." Duo stared at his hands. "There's a spy in our network, feeding information to our enemies. He's responsible for telling OZ that the three of them were going to hit that base, and OZ set us up so we'd look bad for killing a bunch of civilians. After I get rid of the spy, OZ won't be able to screw us over like that anymore."

"You're going to go *murder* somebody?!"

"If that's what you want to call it. And keep your voice down, they need their sleep." Duo looked at Tamahome wearily. "Look, it's like this. OZ murdered those people at the base to make us look bad. With this mission, I kill one person, and OZ doesn't get chances to commit that kind of mass murder any more. It's one of those nasty little war time equations that nobody likes but we can't escape. I don't need to hear a sermon about it." He checked his watch. "I have to leave in a minute. Quatre and Trowa should sleep for a few more hours. I'll see you guys at the next safehouse." He stood, packing his laptop away in a few economical movements and then slinging his duffel bag across his shoulder. "Ja, Tamahome."

Tamahome looked away from him, hearing the soft sigh and the footsteps that rapidly retreated. He dropped the half-eaten protein bar on the makeshift desk, no longer hungry.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Yui, lost deep in thought, stared vacantly at her hands. ~Why can't I stop thinking?!~ She sighed quietly. ~I have to trust Nakago. I have to. If he's lied to me, then I've--I've--I have to believe Nakago. I can't look back now, not when we're this close to getting the Byakko and Genbu shinzaho.~

She turned her hand over, tracing the faint lines crossing her wrist. ~No one would lie about such a thing, would they?~

~But Nakago is a king of manipulation.~

~Damn Heero Yuy, anyway.~

"Yui-sama?" Soi's voice disturbed her contemplations.

"Yes, Soi?" The seishi didn't like her very much, Yui mused. She wasn't certain, but felt that perhaps Soi was jealous of her relationship with Nakago.

"It's time for you to speak with the prisoner," Soi announced.

"Thank you, Soi." Yui dismissed the troublesome thoughts. It was time to perform her duty as miko.


	34. Chapter 34

Tamahome paced restlessly, bored out of his mind. He felt like he ought to be doing *some*thing--for almost as long as he could remember, there had always been something that had needed to be done. Whether it was working the small amount of land his family owned, or trying to scrape together the meager earnings that had held things together after his father had fallen ill, or training his seishi powers, and then protecting Miaka as they journeyed in search of the other seishi, there was always something to keep him occupied. Tamahome sighed wearily, scrubbing at his face. He missed Miaka so much that it hurt, and hated this strange magic that was keeping them separated when what time they already had with each other was precious. On top of that private heartache, with nothing else to think about, his mind kept returning to the dilemma of what to think of Duo and the other boys who were his companion-captors in this strange world of Miaka's.

It was hard to believe that the same two boys--little more than children, really--who were curled up around each other only a few feet away could be capable of some of the destruction Duo had described... especially not Quatre, who looked barely any older than Chiriko as he slept. Duo... it was easier to believe in the darkness there, if only because Duo had let his masks slip enough to show some of it. As for Wufei... he'd seen so very little of that one, beyond a particularly close encounter with Wufei's fist.

Tamahome tried to think of other things, wondering what Miaka was doing--if she had found the other shinzaho yet, and how long it might be before he'd be allowed to go home. It rankled that he had to stay here, useless, while his friends faced danger after danger. He idly wondered if Duo had felt the same way while the other three had been on that disastrous mission.

Tamahome caught himself thinking about Duo again and muttered a soft curse. The most logical part of his mind warned him that he wasn't going to be able to stop brooding over what to think of his current companions, no matter how hard he tried. Tamahome shook his head unhappily, wondering what Suzaku had been thinking to bring him to this insane place.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nakago frowned, listening to Yui trying to cajole the Byakko no shichiseishi into surrendering the shinzaho to her. Despite his frail appearance, Tatara was proving to be very strong-willed, refusing to be persuaded, either by her earnest pleas or her threats. He shook his head at each new onslaught, but to be perfectly honest, Yui hardly seemed to be doing as thorough a job as she ought. She seemed... distracted. Finally, apparently at the end of her creative rope, she sighed, exasperated. "*Why* won't you give it to me?" she demanded. Nakago half-expected her to stamp her foot for emphasis.

"I must be sure that I give the miko's shinzaho to someone worthy," Tatara said quietly.

"And I'm not worthy?!" Yui protested. "Why not?"

Tatara's eyes, ancient in a young face, looked at her wisely. "Because, Seiryuu no miko, you doubt yourself and those who serve you... you have so many doubts that you use force to obtain what you should merely ask for."

"It wasn't *my* idea to bring you here," Yui argued. Tatara smiled at this. "WHAT?!"

He shook his head, still smiling. "You would not understand, even if I explained it to you, foolish child."

Yui's temper flared. "How *dare* you?" she yelled, turning away. "Nakago, I can't make him see reason! You talk to him!" She stormed out of the room.

Tatara turned his attention to Nakago. "So you're the one in charge," he said quietly.

"You misunderstand, old man. Your time in Byakko's hall must have addled your wits. I merely serve Seiryuu no miko's best interests."

Tatara winced in sudden sympathy. "The poor child," he murmured.

"You have one last chance to give us the shinzaho," Nakago said, his voice very close to being an ominous purr. "If you don't, we shall have to resort to other means of obtaining it."

Tatara smiled at him. "I will never give her shinzaho to you," he told Nakago.

"Old man, do you know how easily I could kill you?" Nakago asked, icily calm.

"You won't," Tatara replied, just as calm, "because if you do, you will never find the shinzaho."

Nakago pounced on this possible scrap of information. "So, where have you hidden the shinzaho?"

Tatara smiled, the patience of a hundred years' service lending an awful serenity to his obstinacy. "You aren't worthy of that knowledge."

And the battle of wills raged on.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo's internal sense of the time woke him a few minutes before the shuttle was due to arrive at the L1 colony where his mission awaited him. He rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes, putting away the dreams he'd had (the same dreams that always haunted him before a mission, of a priest and a nun whose sorrowing eyes never seemed to understand where they'd gone wrong with him) and stretched.

"Sleep well, young lady?" inquired his seatmate, a kindly old man with tufty white hair and a beaky red nose.

Duo lowered his eyes shyly, nodding. Cross-dressing, never his favorite way to sneak around in the open, was one of the more obvious choices for his repertoire of disguises. He just wished that panty hose didn't itch so much, and hoped that he hadn't smeared his mascara by rubbing his eyes.

~Heh. Wonder what Tamahome's face would've looked like if I'd put this get-up on before I left.~ Duo permitted himself a tiny grin as the shuttle docked. ~Bet it would have been priceless.~ Smiling demurely, he picked up his carryon and moved off the shuttle, quickly getting through the necessary paperwork and out into the streets of L1 proper.

Duo took a deep breath of the recycled air and set off down the street at a determined pace. The way he looked at it, now that he was actually in the preliminary stage of his mission, there would be plenty of time later to be guilty for the blood he was about to spill, especially if all went according to plan. Right now, he had a leak to stop up before any more damage could be caused to the greater cause.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up."

The sound of Trowa's voice startled Tamahome out of his reverie. He shrugged a little as Trowa carefully disentangled himself from Quatre, walking over to the makeshift work area and pillaging a box of energy bars. "There's nothing better to do," Tamahome explained. Trowa made a noise that might have been agreement. Tamahome waited for a while before he realized that that was probably going to be the end of any conversation unless he initiated a new topic.

"Duo said he'd meet you guys at the next safehouse," Tamahome offered.

"Aa... when did he leave?"

"Uh..." Tamahome tried to reckon the time, but gave up. "I don't know. I can't tell how much time it's been. I don't even know if it's day or night."

Trowa flicked a glance at a watch. "It's 03:00." Tamahome stared at him, blank. "It's the middle of the night."

"Oh."

Trowa rifled through a couple of the printouts Duo had left lying on the table. "He left at 17:45. He should be to L1 by now."

"Oh... this L1 kingdom isn't very far, then?" Tamahome asked, mostly for the sake of not having to listen to the silence anymore.

Trowa snorted softly. "It depends on how you look at these things."

"Oh..." Tamahome watched as Trowa turned on his laptop, booting it up. "Now what are you doing?"

"Checking for new transmissions from the doctors."

"Who are they?"

Trowa sighed, sounding faintly exasperated. "The ones who give us missions."

"They're the ones who sent Duo to go kill someone?"

"Yes." Seeing no new communication, Trowa looked at Tamahome, wondering secretly if he might be able to teach the transplanted seishi enough about computers to let him rot his brain playing solitaire. It wasn't a bad thought, but he wasn't sure if they could risk one of the two laptops on Tamahome.

"What kind of men send boys out to commit murder?" Tamahome questioned.

Trowa looked at him, not sure if Tamahome was simply trying to start a fight, or if he was genuinely curious. From the way Tamahome was frowning intently, Trowa guessed it was the latter, so he chose his words carefully. "They're men... who believe enough in their cause that they can justify their decisions to themselves. They're not good, and they're not bad. They're just men, and they believe in what they're trying to do."

"Do you believe in what they're trying to do?"

Trowa took a long time to answer. "It's... part of who I am, and it's a job to be done."

Tamahome wasn't satisfied by this answer. "But do you think it's the right thing to do?"

Trowa frowned, just a little. "It's my job."

Something about this seemed to be the answer that Tamahome was looking for, so he asked a new question. "What are you going to do after the war ends, if this is your job."

Trowa looked over to where Quatre was sleeping. "Find a new job," he said very softly. "I'm going to go work on Heavyarms." With that, he stood, declaring with action and words that the conversation was over, and left Tamahome to think about the exchange.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"So, um, this Tatara guy isn't going to be, uh, unfriendly, is he?" Miaka asked Subaru. "'Cause we sorta had problems with the Genbu no seishi... they thought we were thieves or something, and they tried to kill us."

"And then they made Miaka strip down to her underwear," Tasuki added gleefully. "OW! Chichiri, if you don't fucking quit hitting me, I'll just pretend *you're* Tamahome and fry you!"

"Don't worry, Tatara is very gentle," Subaru reassured Miaka. "He's very devoted to his duty, of course, and he'll want to be very sure that you're the one he should entrust Suzuno's shinzaho to, but I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Good," Miaka said, obviously relieved that there wouldn't need to be another test of her purity or devotion like what Hikitsu and Tomite had demanded.

Tokaki, meanwhile, still seemed to be contemplating the part about stripping and underwear.

"Is it much further to where we're going no da?"

Subaru elbowed her husband back into the real world. "No, not much further," Tokaki mumbled. "We'll be there in another few minutes."

Heero resisted a soul-deep urge to fidget anxiously. ~So close... this mission is so close to being done...~

Nuriko laughed at him quietly. "You can't wait, can you?"

"I need to be back in my world," Heero said honestly. "This has all been..." He stopped, looking for the right word. "I learned a lot, but I have other duties, too."

"Not to mention someone who's waiting for you, ne, Hee-chan?" Nuriko's smile was a little wistful. "I can't blame you, though. If it were me, I'd be eager to get home too."

"Aa." ~Duo...~

"It's just at the top of this last hill," Tokaki called back to them.

"Good," Suboshi muttered. "If I have to hike up one more hill, I'm going to die."

"Save your breath for climbing," Amiboshi advised, grinning as he looked ahead. "It's a really big hill."

Suboshi groaned in mock despair.

"You know, when we get the real Tamahome back, we're going to have to do an awful lot of explaining," Chiriko observed, with a pointed glance in the twins' direction.

Suboshi gulped.

Heero looked back at him. "If I were you," he said gravely, "I'd talk very, very fast. And be ready to run."

"Eh, I'm sure we'll be able to talk some sense into Tamahome," Nuriko mused. "Especially if I hold him down long enough to make him listen."

"Almost there," Tokaki yelled. "It's just through those trees..." His voice trailed off as they cleared the last of the trees and beheld the hall of Byakko.

The large double doors hung askew in their frames, twisted and blasted, blackened by the force of someone's lightning-based fury.

Without another word, Subaru and Tokaki broke into a run, surprisingly nimble for two people of their advanced age. They disappeared indoors, followed closely by the Suzaku seishi. Heero lingered at the door, examining the scorch marks.

Amiboshi and Suboshi stayed with him.

"Soi?" he asked, running a finger over charred wood and warped, melted metal.

"Probably," Amiboshi muttered. "They're not going to find this Tatara fellow in there, I think."

"*Damn* it," Heero growled, striking the malformed door with his fist, as if that could relieve some of his fury. "We were so close!"

Mitsukake emerged first from the building. "He's not there," he said quietly. "But I think you already knew that."

"Nakago probably had Soi blast the doors, and somehow kidnapped Tatara," Suboshi volunteered.

"And now we have to find out where they went." Mitsukake looked at Heero. "If you keep hitting the door like that, you're going to hurt your hand."

"Aa." Heero stopped, taking several deep breaths. "This is only a temporary setback."

The rest of the seishi trickled out, followed at the last by Tokaki and Subaru, whose faces were white and angry. "Who would *dare*?!" Tokaki growled.

"Nakago no da," Chichiri sighed. "Is there any place in the immediate area you can think of where he might wish to take Tatara no da? To get the shinzaho from him no da?"

Tokaki and Subaru conferred hastily. "There's one place that we can think of," Tokaki said grimly. "It's an old temple, and there have been rumors lately that it's been invaded by demons. I haven't had time to investigate. That may have been a mistake..."

"I told you so, dear," Subaru said mildly. She looked worried, despite the gentle humor. "We have to find Tatara, and quickly. Away from the spells I've placed on this temple, he won't survive for very long."

"Then let's go," Tasuki said, grinning widely. "I'm damned tired of Nakago and his sneaking around."

Nuriko paused, waiting for Heero as Tokaki and Subaru headed off purposefully. "You okay, Hee-chan?"

From between gritted teeth, Heero growled, "Nakago o korosu."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Drunk... yes, drunk was very good. The man examined his bottle of cheap whiskey, finding it still almost halfway full. The hall was already spinning, and things were very blurred. He smiled in bleak satisfaction. There was going to be plenty left to make sure he forgot every last thing for which he was responsible.

He groaned aloud at the thought. It wasn't supposed to have worked out like it had. He'd passed along the information regarding the Gundam pilots' mission to the base to an OZ official who'd assured him that OZ would see to it that the Gundam rebels got what they deserved. He'd felt bad about betraying his fellow rebels, but he'd weighed the lives of the five pilots against the thousands who were being slaughtered in the senseless war, and deemed the sacrifice acceptable, if only it meant that the war would end quickly.

He took another long drink of whiskey as he stumbled up the stairs to his apartment, barely feeling the burn as it tracked down his throat. Instead of setting a proper ambush like he'd supposed they would, those OZ bastards had turned the mission into a public relations bonanza. The man cursed thickly, remembering (against his will) the long, scrolling list of the casualties. He fumbled with his keys, eventually managing to get his door open and half-falling inside. As he kicked the door shut behind him, he never even noticed the shadow waiting for him just inside, or the glitter of the dim hall light over violet eyes just before the entire world went mercifully black.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

By the time Trowa's laptop beeped, once, signaling an incoming message, Tamahome had tired himself out enough by his pacing to have gone back to a light, restless sleep, and Quatre was just waking up enough to wonder where Trowa had gone. The beep was loud in the near- silence of the warehouse, jolting Quatre into full alertness.

The blond hurried over to the laptop, checking the new message and decoding it. It was from Duo, and read, simply, "Kanryou."

Quatre sighed, relieved. "Well, that's something, anyway." He looked around, and listened, eventually pinpointing Trowa's location with Heavyarms. He padded over to where his lover sat, frowning slightly over a mismatched assortment of gears. "It's done."

"That's good."

Quatre frowned at the tense lines of Trowa's body, moving to kneel behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his lover's shoulders.

Trowa sighed, leaning back into Quatre's skillful hands. "Why do we do this?"

Quatre's hands grew still. "Because we can't stop," he said, finally. "It has to be done, and we have to see it through to the end... and because we don't know how to stop."

"That's what I was afraid of," Trowa sighed again. "What happens to us when it ends, Quatre?"

Quatre leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Trowa's chest and resting his chin on Trowa's shoulder. "To us as a group, or Us?"

"Both."

"I don't know. I'd like to believe that we'll be able to figure out how to live like normal people, you know? And whatever we do, I was hoping we would be able to do it together."

Trowa covered Quatre's hands with his own. "You're going to have to teach me how."

Quatre smiled. "I don't mind."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

~A job...~ Tamahome kept his breathing as even as possible, so that Quatre and Trowa wouldn't have to know that he had inadvertently eavesdropped on their conversation. ~They treat it... like a job. A really nasty job that just has to be done. Maybe--that's they only way they can see to it that it does get done.~

Tamahome frowned as he drifted off too sleep. ~They're too young to have to be so responsible.~


	35. Chapter 35

"Did you enjoy your trip to L1, dear?"

Duo forced his voice into a squeaky whisper that he hoped his "shyness" would excuse. "There aren't words for how I felt about this trip," he assured his seatmate for the shuttle ride back to Earth. This time it was a middle-aged lady who Duo could just tell was the chatty type.

Duo winced internally as his companion launched into an extended explanation regarding her family on L1 that she had just visited. ~It could be worse,~ he reminded himself. ~I could be sitting next to a lady with two screaming kids.~ He fixed a polite smile on his face, switched his mental script to "Uh-huh, oh really?" and settled in for the trip to Earth. He could tell that it was going to be a long one.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Yui, staring at her wrist, traced one finger over the scar there, still pink and shiny with newness. She could hear the rumble of Nakago's voice in the next room, punctuated occasionally by some reply of Tatara's. ~What happens when we get the Byakko no shinzaho? ~ she wondered. ~It's no good without the other one. Do we fight for the other?~

"Yui-sama." Miboshi floated into the room, intruding on her thoughts. "Nakago would like for you to try speaking with the prisoner again."

Yui frowned, standing and straightening her clothes. She still wasn't entirely pleased with the way Nakago was handling the situation with Tatara. The Byakko seishi had pointed out himself that she could have simply *asked* for the shinzaho, and it would have been much simpler than kidnapping him. While she didn't like Tatara or his tranquil assessments of her character, Yui saw no need to be so disrespectful to him. ~Well, it's too late now.~

Entering the room, she found why Nakago had wanted her to try again. Tatara, looking pale and worn, was refusing to speak to the blond. Obviously annoyed by this turn of events, he growled a few barely polite instructions to his miko before leaving the room, with Soi following close behind. Yui glared at Miboshi until he too left.

"You know, it would spare us all a lot of trouble if you'd just agree to give me the shinzaho," she remarked, settling herself on the floor and resting her chin on one hand.

"That's impossible," Tatara murmured, shifting position slightly.

"I don't know why you have to be so stubborn." Yui pouted, then heaved a sigh as another thought occurred to her. "You'll probably hand it right over to Miaka when she gets here, won't you?"

"I don't know who this Miaka is."

Yui rolled her eyes. "Suzaku no miko. She's a baka who eats too much, and spends all of her time goofing off, and *still* she manages to have all the luck."

"Someone you know well?" Tatara inquired.

"You might say that. We used to be best friends."

Tatara waited patiently for her to continue.

"It's because of her that I'm in this mess, you know? If she hadn't followed that damn bird, we never would have been sucked into this world." Yui stared moodily off into space. "It's her fault, really. I was there for her, when she needed me, but she let me down when I needed her most. Her and that dratted Tamahome. Makes me sick."

"Is that why you're so jealous of her?"

"Jealous? Me, jealous of that tactless, scatterbrained twit and her new boyfriend?" Yui laughed bitterly. "Is it *that* obvious?"

"Only a little." Tatara smiled gently.

Yui shook her head. "I just wish I knew what he sees in her," she murmured. "Why her and not me..."

"In the end, you may be glad that it wasn't you," Tatara told her quietly. Yui looked up, about to make a sharp, angry retort, but she kept quiet, seeing the look on his face. "Even the gods can't make it possible for a miko to be with her seishi, Yui-sama."

"It's not possible?" Yui asked, disbelief coloring her tone.

He shook his head. "It's not."

Yui had a flash of insight. "Byakko no miko?"

Tatara nodded slowly. "Her name was Suzuno."

"I'm... sorry." Yui had to look away from Tatara's face for a moment. "So Miaka and Tamahome can't be together. Heh." It was funny, but the news didn't feel like much of a triumph. "Poor Miaka."

"Aa." Tatara cleared his throat and switched tacks. "Nakago is not your friend, you know."

"Is that supposed to make me want to suddenly switch sides or something?" Yui retorted.

"No. It's just a word of advice," Tatara smiled. "Call it confirmation of what you already know."

"And what am I supposed to do now, throw up my hands and say, 'Oh, no, I've changed my mind, I don't want to summon Seiryuu any more I just want to go home, please'?" Yui asked tiredly. "I don't think that would work too well. Besides, do you really believe that Miaka would ever forgive me for what I've done?"

Tatara shrugged as well as he could. "I'll tell you after I've met her."

Yui snorted. "Whatever."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Well, there it is," Tokaki said, pointing at the cluster of buildings.

Subaru closed her eyes. "Yes, Tatara is definitely in there."

"So is Nakago no da," Chichiri added.

"What an amazing coincidence," Nuriko murmured.

"Is this the part where we go kick their asses?" Tasuki asked, tapping his tessen against his leg idly.

"It sounds like a plan to me," Tokaki said cheerfully.

Mitsukake coughed. "Do you think that it's, er, wise for the two of you to come along?"

"Do *you* know what Tatara looks like?" Subaru asked sweetly. Mitsukake shook his head, *no*. "I didn't think so. Don't you worry about us. We can take care of ourselves."

Heero crossed his arms impatiently. "Are we going to stand here talking all day?"

"Don't worry, Hee-chan, we've got plenty of time to get you home," Nuriko laughed.

"Hn." Heero glared down at the buildings in the valley below. "I thought you said Tatara doesn't have much time."

"Good point no da." Chichiri sighed. "Nakago probably already knows we're here no da, so we might as well get started na no da."

Tokaki grinned. "It's time we taught this Nakago fellow a lesson about messing with Byakko seishi."

Nuriko rolled his eyes as they began to pick their way down the side of the hill. "He's as bad as Tasuki is."

"I *heard* that, Nuriko."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Right on time, aren't they?" Soi noted, watching the group of seishi approaching the monastery. "The twins are still with them." Her voice was regretful.

"They will learn to regret that mistake," Miboshi murmured. "What will you have us do, Nakago-sama?"

Nakago was quiet for a long moment. "Slow them down, if you will. Kill those that you can, but see to it that Suzaku no miko is not harmed too much. She may be able to do what our miko is incapable of."

Miboshi smiled. "As you wish, Nakago-sama." He departed to do Nakago's bidding.

"And what shall *I* do?" Soi asked.

"Wait. You will need to be on hand to ... clean up."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"What is it?" Yui asked, as Tatara lifted his head, as if he were listening to something.

"Subaru and Tokaki are here," he explained, his voiced affectionate.

"Oh, I guess that means Miaka's here, too." Yui ran a hand through her short hair, thinking. "Are you *sure* I'm not the right miko to receive the shinzaho?"

"I'm sorry, Yui-sama."

"Don't be." Her smile was humorless. "I don't think I'm the heroine of this story, after all. I rather suspect I might even be the villain... but even villains can have a change of heart, ne?" She leaned forward, examining Tatara's bindings. "These will have to come off. We wouldn't want you to be late for your meeting with Suzaku no miko."

"Yui-sama, true villains don't have changes of heart," Tatara murmured, as Yui worked at the knots.

She shrugged. "So chalk *that* up on my list of things I've done wrong since I got sucked into this world, too. Come on. Let's go find your friends."

He stood, grimacing as he did so. At her concerned glance, he shook his head. "It's nothing... nothing but old age finally catching up with me."

"I see. We'd better hurry, then." Yui put one of Tatara's arms over her shoulder and helped him out of the room.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

After a very brief and unsatisfying nap, Tamahome was up and roaming the warehouse again, restless. He restrained his prowling enough to give Quatre and Trowa what privacy he could manage, and paced the length and breadth of the remaining space. There was no reason to feel this keyed up and nervous, he reminded himself. ~I only ever get this way when I'm about to fight--~

Tamahome's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, *no*, not *again*," he groaned, slapping his forehead. ~Suzaku preserve me... please?~

Quatre's head popped out from behind Heavyarms. "Did you say something, Tamahome?"

"Uh, it's nothing," Tamahome said quickly, noting how flushed and out of breath Quatre seemed.

"Oh, okay." Quatre went back to whatever it was he was doing (Tamahome was pretty sure that he *really* didn't want to know).

The transplanted seishi shook his head, hoping that Heero was going to be careful this time. Then he sighed. ~Duo really ought to be here for this. He's going to be pissed that he missed Heero.~

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"You do know this is going to be a trap, right?" Subaru asked.

"Oh, my, what a big damn surprise." Tasuki snorted. "That's what makes it so much fun!"

"Just checking."

"Ready no da?" Chichiri looked over the group. "All right, let's go na no da." He pushed the door open, and they filed into the darkness within.

Nuriko shuddered. "I don't like the feel of this place," he whispered.

"It reeks of evil." Subaru shivered fastidiously. "I'll never be able to come back to this place to pray again."

"That, unfortunately, is so very true that it isn't funny." The voice was high-pitched, a child's piping tones, but full of ancient malice. Miboshi materialized slowly, accompanied by the sounds of the turning prayer wheel in his hand. He smiled at the group of wary seishi, and all hell broke loose.

Literally.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

As Tatara stumbled for the third time, Yui helped him to prop himself up against a wall. "What's happening to you?" she demanded.

"I've been away from Subaru's spell for too long," he gasped, face greying with strain. "My body is remembering that it's really over a hundred years old. I can't say that it's very pleasant."

"I'm sorry." Yui looked ashamed that she had been a part of taking Tatara away from the spell he was talking about.

"Don't be. Death comes to take us all, eventually. For some of us, it's like waiting for the visit of an old friend." Tatara caught his breath. "Come. I don't have much time left."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Miaka summed it up for everyone as the monsters started appearing at Miboshi's command. "Ewwwww, gross!"

"Aren't my little pets charming?" Miboshi asked, as the low levels of light gleamed off slime, tentacles, claws, and teeth--lots of teeth. "They're really eager to play with you."

"I'm more of a dog person, sorry," Nuriko snorted.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki flamed away the first monster that got too close, reducing it to a foul-smelling heap of ashes. "Is *that* the best you can do, freak-boy?"

"Tasuki, don't give him ideas no da!" Chichiri then gave up chastising the bandit in favor of fending off a pair of monsters.

Nuriko fell in to one side of Miaka, while Heero took the other. "Don't look so cheerful, Hee-chan!" Nuriko called, laughing at the thoroughly grim expression on Heero's face.

Heero just glared at him briefly, before returning his attention to a monster interested in making Suzaku no miko its lunch. "I hate interference in my missions."

Nuriko sweatdropped as the monster Heero was handling dropped like a rock. "Remind me never to get in your way, Hee-chan."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Miboshi laughed, pleased with the way his monsters and demons were wreaking havoc with the Suzaku seishi. So far the enemy was doing well against his pets, but that wouldn't last very long. After all, there were a lot more of his pets than there were of the Suzaku seishi, even if they were receiving help from a decrepit pair of elderly seishi and...

Miboshi's eyes narrowed as he focused on the twins, remembering the humiliation he'd suffered at the last battle. One good turn deserved another, he decided, focusing on Amiboshi and the way the boy was trying to turn away monsters with his flute.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome stopped pacing suddenly, as broken images began flitting across his vision, hardly more than brief snatches of action. The flashes were jumbled and chaotic.

~Indoors. They're fighting indoors--a temple? Why would they fight inside a temple?~ Tamahome frowned, but relaxed marginally as he realized that Heero had the good sense to fight next to Miaka, protecting her. ~Monsters? where did the monsters come from? Aa. Seiryuu--What in the--? Tokaki-sensei? And Subaru? What are they doing there?~ Tamahome blinked. ~And how did they get so young?~

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

That was precisely what Tasuki was asking, as the two Byakko seishi jumped into the battle. "What the fuck happened to you guys?" he demanded.

Tokaki preened a little, as Subaru laughed. "Byakko no shichiseishi Subaru, at your service," she explained. "I control time!"

Tokaki wolf-whistled at his wife. "Damn, you are one sexy babe."

She blushed, smiling, but chided him gently. "You had better concentrate on fighting, dear," she reminded him.

"Yes, dear." He flickered and disappeared, reappearing right behind the monster that had been about to clobber him. The monster, left confused, never saw the blow that felled it. "Heh. Teleportation-- it fools them every time."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Are you okay?" Yui stared, wide-eyed, as Tatara sagged against the wall, gasping for breath.

"I've been better," he admitted.

"Can I do anything to help?" she asked.

"Not this, Yui-sama, not about this." He tried to push himself away from the wall, but stumbled and ended up sliding down into an unwilling sitting position as his legs failed him.

"I don't think it's much further," she offered. "I could go find this Tokaki and Subaru..."

"No, they're busy... fighting." He closed his eyes. Yui got the feeling that he was concentrating very hard.

Slowly, a vine curled out from between the cracks in the flagstones next to Tatara's seat. Yui watched, fascinated, as it grew, leaves unfurling before her very eyes. It reached a height of about a foot, then a single bud began swelling at the tip of the small plant's stem. It bloomed, full white petals spilling open. Strangely enough, a small mirror lay at the heart of the blossom. Fascinated, Yui reached out a hand to touch it, but stopped. She looked up to find Tatara watching her, a strange smile on his face. "Is that...?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded tiredly. "I've kept it for over a century now... Now it's yours. Go ahead, take it."

"I thought--You said--" Yui gaped at him.

His smile grew gentler. "Go ahead, Yui-sama. I know you will use it carefully."

Yui lifted the shinzaho away from the flower, which was already beginning to wilt and turn brown. Reverently, she placed it in a pocket. "Now what do I do?" she asked.

"Let your heart guide you." His eyes were kind. "It's been confused for a while, now, but I think it's starting to figure things out again."

"Oh..." Yui looked down at her fingers for a long moment, before she looked up, her eyes sparkling with tears that wanted to spill over her cheeks. Before Tatara could say anything, she hugged him quickly, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

He patted her back. "You're welcome... you'd better hurry, though."

"What about you?" she asked, clearing her throat.

Tatara smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. I'm waiting for an old friend."

"Are you--"

"I'm sure. Go." He waved her off, smiling as she took a few hesitant steps, looking back uncertainly. "I'll be fine... go."

"Goodbye," Yui murmured, with a final look behind. Then she took off, sprinting down the hall.

Tatara sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. Idly, he brushed his fingers over the faded petals of the blossom. They floated away, settling lightly against the floor. He closed his eyes, sighing. "Suzuno..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

At the same moment, on another world, an old woman breathed her last. The somber group keeping vigil bowed their heads, only to be distracted by the laughter of a young girl just outside. They reached the door just in time to see the filmy figure of the laughing girl running to meet a tall young man who waited, with his arms stretched out wide to greet her. They embraced as the snow swirled around them, slowly fading away, together at last.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tokaki howled in dismay. "TATARA!"

Subaru shook her head, tears running down her face. "He was supposed to wait... we were supposed to all go... together..."

"If he had the shinzaho..." Miaka murmured, "and he's gone... where's the shinzaho now?"

"I'm afraid we're going to find out too soon," Nuriko muttered.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Suboshi, being kept very busy by fending off all the demons and monsters that seemed to feel his flute-player brother made an easy target, had a brief moment of wishing that his brother's seishi powers were a little less defensive. Then a nearby monster collapsed, greenish ichor spilling out of what a charitable observer might label ears, and he whistled in appreciation. "Nice one, aniki."

Amiboshi shrugged slightly, continuing to play.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nakago blinked. "Tatara is dead," he murmured.

"He is?" Soi frowned. "How did *that* happen?" Soi had her private opinions about Yui's capabilities, and the capacity to do enough damage to kill a cockroach, let alone a seishi, was not on Soi's list of things Yui could probably do.

"Old age." Nakago shrugged.

"Do you think he gave up the shinzaho before he died?" Soi asked.

"Let's go ask Yui-sama."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero frowned to himself, ducking a tentacle, jumping over a swiping arm, and landing a solid kick on the chest of one of Miboshi's monsters. ~These things are even easier than Leos... what's wrong with this situation?~

~Overwhelming odds of inept fighters... they're probably trying to wear us down, then they'll strike with their real force.~ Heero deemed it an acceptable strategy, especially since the Seiryuu seishi seemed to be down to three fighters, compared to their group of ten, plus Miaka.

He heard Tokaki yell Tatara's name, and looked around, expecting to see this mysterious seishi appear. Then he recognized the edge to Tokaki's voice. ~Oh, hell.~ He added another complication to his mental mission plan, and extracted satisfaction for his frustration on the nearest demon.

During the brief moment of respite, before the next enemy took the place of the fallen, Heero took a quick look at the battlefield. The number of monsters seemed to be about the same as ever. Tokaki and Subaru seemed determined to avenge what Heero assumed was their friend's death, while Tasuki seemed to have engaged Chichiri in some sort of monster-killing competition. Mitsukake and Chiriko were wisely staying back from the fray, keeping a sharp lookout for any opportunity to help without risking themselves too much. Amiboshi and Suboshi were on the other side of the room, apparently experiencing no guilt for fighting the monsters summoned by a fellow Seiryuu seishi.

Heero frowned faintly. ~Where's Miboshi?~

He got his answer as Miboshi materialized behind the oblivious Amiboshi.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Do you think he does this often?" Quatre asked, cocking his head to one side as he examined Tamahome, who was staring off into space.

"You'd have to ask Duo, not me," Trowa shrugged.

Quatre waved a hand in front of Tamahome's eyes experimentally. Tamahome didn't even blink. "It's kind of scary, if you ask me."

Suddenly, Tamahome's eyes widened. "Look out... Amiboshi, look out!"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Miboshi saw an opportunity, as Suboshi wielded his ryuseisui against two opponents at once, and struck from behind, summoning one of his favorite pets, one that was considerably more powerful than its brethren already engaged in battle.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Amiboshi was just turning, heeding someone's warning cry, when he felt the impact against his back, squarely between his shoulder blades. His flute fell from suddenly numb fingers, skittering across the floor. "What...?" he croaked, surprised.

"ANIKI!"

He looked over to see Suboshi's face, absolutely white and stricken. He opened his mouth, to ask his brother what was wrong, but the words didn't want to come out, for some reason. He looked down, finding his explanation in the gaping, bloody hole in his chest. "Oh..." Suddenly, it didn't seem so odd anymore that his knees felt so weak.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Yui stumbled suddenly, clutching at the burning pain searing her chest. "What--Amiboshi?" Tears stung her eyes. Then her back stiffened, as she made a private promise. ~This ends now.~ She began running again.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Empty.

Nakago looked at the ropes at his feet and shook his head. "What does that little fool think she's doing now?" he asked, disgusted.

"I don't know, Nakago-sama," Soi shrugged. Then she hissed, as a wash of pain struck her. "Amiboshi!"

Nakago snorted softly. "Miboshi was not very happy with him, you'll remember."

"Aa..." Soi bit her lower lip. "They shouldn't have ever been mixed up in this. They were too young."

"It wasn't their choice to make. Remember that. None of us had a choice," Nakago murmured. He straightened his shoulders abruptly. "Let us go find our miko and ask her what, in her infinite wisdom, she has done."

"Yes, Nakago-sama." Soi sighed, following her lord out into the warren of hallways.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Amiboshi!" Miaka screamed, as the boy sank to his knees, clutching at his chest.

"Aw, shit," Tasuki groaned, all the laughter gone from his face. "Shit, he's just a goddamned kid!"

"ANIKI!" Suboshi wailed again. He sprang forward, past the hulking monster that Miboshi had summoned especially for Amiboshi's sake, and attacked the floating child-seishi, careless of the glancing blow the neglected enemy landed on his side. Miboshi back-peddled swiftly, mindful of the way Tomo had met his demise, but Suboshi was relentless. His ryuseisui were hardly more than blurs, snaking through the air in a dizzying attack that Miboshi could barely follow, much less defend against. Suboshi howled, savagely triumphant, as he put the ryuseisui through Miboshi's throat.

The roomful of monsters dissipated as Miboshi's dead body hit the floor.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Mitsukake was already bending over Amiboshi as Suboshi turned around and the other seishi edged forward, looking at each other with eyes that were shocked by this sudden blow of reality. Nuriko absently put an arm around Miaka, comforting her.

"Mitsukake?" Chichiri's voice had dropped back into its proper register, and his speech affectations had disappeared.

"It's too late for that." Suboshi's voice cut across the silence, dead and empty. He looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. "He's gone. This time for real."

Heero growled angrily. "Nakago o korosu," he muttered, as Mitsukake straightened Amiboshi's clothing.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Quatre took a sudden step back as Tamahome growled unintelligibly. "I don't think that's a good sign," he muttered to Trowa.

Tamahome muttered something, just barely audible. "Nakago... o korosu..."

Trowa shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be this Nakago person right now."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Yui skidded in the room, just in time to see the monk from the Suzaku seishi place a hand on Suboshi's shoulder consolingly. She hesitated, for a moment, before walking forward. ~I... don't belong here... do I?~

A young man, wearing huge gold hoops in his ears, noticed her approach first. He motioned to the tall blonde next to him. "Who're you?" he challenged.

Miaka looked up sharply. "Yui-chan?" she asked in disbelief.

Yui nodded. "Yeah... it's me... Miaka."

"What do you want?" Tasuki asked, eyeing her warily.

"I have something--" Yui started to say, just as Chiriko began to laugh hollowly.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Standing a little apart from his companions, Chiriko shivered as a chill passed over him. ~That was odd,~ he thought, looking around. Then he stiffened as a deeper cold seized him, holding him helpless and paralyzed for a long moment.

Then Miboshi narrowed his new eyes, examining his new host body. With a cold little smile, he gestured once, and the prayer wheel near his old body flicked through the air to his waiting hand. He gave it a little spin, and rose slowly into the air, where he surveyed the area and began to laugh.

All eyes in the room turned to him, with varying degrees of shock on their faces. Even Yui looked stunned. "Chiriko?" Miaka asked. "Chiriko, what are you doing?"

Miboshi laughed a little more. "I'm sorry, but he's not in right now..." He gestured at a statue across the room, and it came to life, standing and tearing itself from the wall with the groan of breaking stone. He floated across the room, stationing himself at the head of the statue and directing it forward with ponderous steps. The group scattered, dodging the huge foot as it slammed down.

"Chiriko, what the hell are you doing?!" Tasuki yelled.

"That's not Chiriko anymore," Tokaki said grimly, scooping Suboshi out of the way of an attempt to stomp him flat and running forward.

"It's not? Then who is it?" Tasuki looked back at the prayer wheel in the boy's hand. "It's not *Miboshi*, is it?"

Miboshi applauded. "Oh, very good!" he exclaimed.

"Now what do we do?" Nuriko yelled, pulling both Miaka and Yui forward. "We can't attack him! What if Chiriko's still in there?"

Miboshi laughed. "Isn't it beautiful?" He reached forward, trying to scoop up one of the little ants running around the statue's feet in order to crush it. The hand refused to close, though. He frowned as Mitsukake scrambled to safety, and tried to flex the hand again. This time it worked. ~Odd.~

"What's going on here?" boomed a new voice across the room. Everyone paused as Nakago swept into the room, accompanied by Soi.

In the moment of distraction, Miboshi's right arm lifted the prayer wheel and stabbed it deep into his left arm. Miboshi howled in pain at the treachery of his own body. Then his eyes changed briefly, widening. "I won't betray my friends!" Chiriko screamed, stabbing himself again.

The statue lurched out of control as Miboshi and Chiriko struggled for control of the body they were sharing. Off-balance and lacking the magic that had just mobilized, it crashed to the floor, shattering. Chiriko screamed again, fighting for control of his body and raising the prayer wheel with both hands. The moment stood suspended in time as everyone stared at the boy. Then the prayer wheel came stabbing down, and everyone flinched as Chiriko buried it in his own chest. Miboshi's spirit howled in fear and dismay as Chiriko forced the other seishi out of his body.

All were quiet, and the only sounds were Chiriko's labored, choked breathing as he crumpled. Then Miaka screamed. "CHIRIKO!"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Chiriko..." Hotohori stared off into space, stunned by the sudden emptiness where the youngest seishi's ki should have been. "Oh, no..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Chiriko." Tamahome sank to his knees, a tear streaking down his cheek. "Please, Suzaku, not Chiriko..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Miaka broke away from Nuriko, darting across the floor to where Chiriko lay. He smiled up at her. "Did I do okay, Miaka?" he asked, weakly. "I always wanted to help out more than I did..."

"You did great, kid," Tasuki said gruffly, having run after Miaka. "You did just great, kid." He rubbed at his stinging eyes. "Just fucking great."

"Oh... that's good. I'm glad..." Chiriko closed his eyes. "It's awfully cold in here."

"Mitsukake, do something," Nuriko pleaded with the bigger seishi.

Mitsukake shook his head. "And ruin his sacrifice?" he murmured.

Nuriko choked back a sob.

"As touching as all this is," Nakago spoke up, "I'm going to interrupt anyway."

Subaru moved aside the Suzaku seishi, kneeling by Chiriko. "Go on," she murmured. "This is your battle now. Tokaki and I will stay with him."

Chiriko smiled, forcing his eyes back open. "Go on... don't worry about me," he murmured. "I'll be fine..." He closed his eyes and went very still.

"Yui-sama, did he give you the shinzaho?" Nakago asked, turning his attention to the girl who was standing back, next to Suboshi.

Yui lifted her chin. "No. Remember? I'm not worthy of it?"

He stared at her. "You lie very badly. Bring it to me, Yui."

"No." She glared at him. "I don't have to listen to you anymore, Nakago. I am the miko here, not you."

He snorted, but whatever reply he was planning on making to that was cut off by a thin, nasal voice that nearly shook with rage.

"Nakago. Omae o korosu." Heero stalked forward, eyes glinting coldly as the sign for 'oni' began to glow on his forehead.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Um... is this a bad sign, Trowa?" Quatre asked nervously, as a red kanji started gleaming on Tamahome's forehead.

Trowa considered it, as he and Quatre back up a little bit more. "Um. Yes, I think that this is a bad sign."


	36. Chapter 36

Nakago laughed. It was an unpleasant sound. "I don't think you know what you're dealing with, boy. You don't have any concept of how to go about defeating me." He shook his head. "Yui-sama, do not make the same mistake that Amiboshi made."

"Why, are you going to kill me too?" Yui glared at him. "How are you going to summon Seiryuu if you do that?"

"There are ways of making your life unpleasant," Nakago warned her.

"And then what happens when I summon Seiryuu and ask him to send you straight to hell, where you belong?" Yui retorted.

"There are ways around that. After all, Yui-sama, you have to eat and drink, don't you? I supervise everything that comes into contact with you." Nakago smirked. "How long can *you* go without eating? Without drinking?"

"I'd say something like 'You wouldn't dare!' but I know you would." Yui sighed. "Hey, Miaka? I'm sorry about the way things are turning out." She reached into her jacket, drawing out the small mirror that was the Byakko no shinzaho. "Oi, monk, catch!" She tossed the shinzaho to Chichiri.

"Da!" Chichiri scrambled, *just* managing to catch the object.

"BAKA!" Nakago shouted at Yui. "Do you *know* what you've done?!" He lunged forward, only to have Suboshi step into his path.

"Not so fast, Nakago." The boy flicked his ryuseisui, setting them humming. "*Some* of us haven't forgotten that our primary duty is to protect and serve our miko."

"End of the line, teme," Heero growled, attacking while Nakago stared at Suboshi in disbelief.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Duo gratefully escaped from his too-talkative seatmate. ~God, now I know how Heero must feel sometimes when I'm around... I thought she'd _never_ shut up.~

At a small computer kiosk in the terminal, he checked very quickly to see if there had been any new messages left for him since he'd left L1. Since there hadn't, he sighed and started planning how best to reach the new safehouse.

~Wonder how the guys are doing with His Royal Snippiness?~

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Quatre and Trowa scrambled out of the way as Tamahome suddenly lunged forward, swinging wildly at thin air.

"Who does he think he's attacking?" Quatre demanded. "There's nothing there!"

"Except us... and whatever it is that Heero's fighting," Trowa murmured, dodging another wild swing.

"So what you're saying is that it would probably be a bad idea to try and subdue him?"

"In a word, yes."

"No one ever told me I'd have to deal with this when I signed up to be a Gundam pilot!"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

With Yui's sudden shift in loyalties, several previously formulated plans required immediate adjustment. Nakago found himself having to think very rapidly as he batted one of Heero's attacks aside. Of primary importance now was the miko who possessed the shinzaho, and what she might do with them. "Soi!" Nakago barked. "Get Suzaku no miko, now!"

"Soi, no!" Yui shouted, almost in the same heartbeat. "I forbid it!"

Soi froze, hesitating between the conflicting orders. On the one hand, there was Nakago... on the other, there was her miko. Which one commanded the greater loyalty? In the moment of her agonizing, Nuriko, Tasuki, and even Mitsukake formed a protective ring around Miaka, while Chichiri coached Miaka rapidly in the way to summon an animal god, and Heero --

Heero hardly seemed to be Heero-in-Tamahome's-body any more. Soi wondered if Tamahome had somehow returned to his body, because everything about the enraged young man attacking Nakago screamed of the Suzaku seishi, from his seishi symbol to the very style of his attacks.

"Soi!"

At the sound of Nakago's voice, Soi made her decision. Yui-sama had not been the one to rescue her from the hellhole that had been her early life. For good or ill, she would obey Nakago first. With a faint frown of regret, she began to call upon Seiryuu's lightning.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Quatre winced as the invisible something that Tamahome was fighting flung the fighter back a few feet. Tamahome recovered with a graceful roll that was vaguely reminiscent of one of Heero's hand-to- hand combat moves, blended with an alien martial art.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nakago smirked as Heero attacked him again. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, boy." He blocked, not bothering to return the attack. "Don't be a fool, wasting your life on something you can't hope to defeat."

"I've made it my mission to destroy you," Heero growled in return. "I won't let you fuck up my world any more than it already is."

"You have no idea what my goals are, boy." This time Nakago did strike Heero, using just a faint surge of ki to send him staggering back several feet.

"No one knows what your goals are, Nakago." A ryuseisui whizzed at Nakago, narrowly averted by another flicker of ki. Suboshi glared at the blond. "We don't need to to know they're no good."

"Are you *that* anxious to rejoin your brother, Suboshi?" Nakago smirked as the boy's face twisted with anger. "I'm more than happy to oblige you."

Heero attacked Nakago before the man could attack Suboshi. "The only other person who's going to die today is you, Nakago," he promised coldly.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Chichiri hurriedly showed Miaka how to wear the elaborate Genbu no shinzaho, and how to hold the Byakko no shinzaho as he explained in urgent tones what she would need to do to summon Suzaku. "The ceremony should be much more elaborate," he said fretfully, "but we don't have time for that. Miaka, do you remember the words?"

She nodded, face white with strain.

"Chichiri!" Tasuki yelled.

"What?!" Chichiri looked up, only to see Soi's arcs of lightning. In the split-second before it struck, he pushed Miaka back and out of the way.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Soi muttered darkly as she missed the miko thanks to the monk's interference--and he was still standing, just to add insult to injury. The faint shimmer of a barrier spread out in front of the miko. Soi frowned at the added complication, although she figured that being hit by lightning would have thrown off Chichiri's concentration enough that he wouldn't be able to sustain the barrier for as long as it would take for Miaka to summon the god.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Chichiri, are you okay?" Miaka covered her mouth, aghast.

"Da..." He held his feet, barely steady. "Don't worry about me. Summon Suzaku *now*, Miaka."

"I really hate her and her goddamn lightning," Tasuki said irritably. "REKKA SHINEN!" He snorted, satisfied, as Soi had to hold her next bolt of lightning in order to dodge a gout of flame.

Behind him, Miaka closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated on the incantation. "The four directions of the sky..." she murmured.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nakago tossed Heero aside again, annoyed by the boy's persistence, and then knocked Suboshi several feet back with the ki bolt he'd been trying to throw since the boy's first defiant movement between him and Yui. Suboshi struck the wall with a meaty thud, sliding to the floor limply.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"The four directions of the earth, with deep rules," Miaka continued to recite. In front of her, Nuriko was holding Chichiri up, silently lending his own strength to the monk as electricity crackled around the barrier protecting Miaka.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Some control within Heero snapped. He staggered to his feet, scarcely aware that the air around him was filling with red light, or that his hair had turned to a pale cyan. There was only Nakago, who had to die.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"With Truth and Justice..."

"Holy shit," Tasuki murmured, forgetting that he was sniping at Soi with his tessen to stare at Heero.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

When Tamahome's hair changed colors and red light surrounded him, Quatre and Trowa retreated to the other side of the warehouse, hiding behind Trowa's truck and wishing they had a bomb shelter handy.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Protector of the South, come to me physically..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

The stare Heero leveled at Nakago was devoid of all emotion beyond fury. "Nakago. Die."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Soi's eyes widened as she saw the change come over Heero. She had seen this before, remembered it all too clearly. In the sudden hush (broken only by Miaka's soft murmur), she heard Heero pronounce the words too clearly.

Her feet began moving before she could remember to think.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Now, I shall finish it..." A breeze that had no source in any physical dimension began to play with the strands of Miaka's hair.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nakago's mouth quirked slightly at Heero's pronouncement. He stood patiently, readying himself for the attack...

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Seven constellations..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero lunged forward.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"...from the sky to the earth..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

A blur of motion placed itself between Heero and Nakago.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"...fulfill for all living things..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Soi's eyes widened in surprise as Heero's fist struck her, sinking into her, crushing delicate organs. She sagged, only to be caught by strong arms.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"...in this case..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Soi looked up into blue eyes that held only shock. "Nakago-sama..." she whispered, lost in the memories of the first time she had seen those eyes... the day he had rescued her from the brothel to which her family had sold her. "Nakago-sama... aishiteru..." With the last of her strength, she reached her head up, kissing him softly.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"...from all evil in this world..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Soi..." Nakago stared down at the woman in his arms, all his careful strategies suddenly turned to ruins.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"...from the power of a deity..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nakago looked up slowly, meeting Heero's gaze.

Waiting.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"...protect us."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nakago nodded at Heero, no more than the barest tilting of his head.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"From the sky..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero attacked again.

This time nothing came between him and Nakago.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"...please come down to us."

For a moment, time stopped, as red fire filled the room, and a phoenix cried out triumphantly.

Miaka opened her eyes as the phoenix spread its wings in front of her. There was a shift so swift that her eyes didn't register it, and instead of the phoenix, Suzaku was before her as a man--a man with hair and wings as red as the phoenix's feathers. "Who has summoned me?"

"Suzaku no miko has," Miaka replied, shaken.

Unblinking, the god looked down at his miko. "You may have three wishes of me. You have only to speak the word, "Kaijin" and make your wish, and it will be fulfilled."

Miaka nodded, then looked up at the god with woeful eyes. "Suzaku- sama, is it true that I may not remain with Tamahome?"

"When this is over, my child, you must return to your own world... and he must remain in his," Suzaku said gravely. "Use your wishes wisely, Suzaku no miko."

"I will, Suzaku-sama..." Miaka bowed her head as the phoenix cried one last time and disappeared..

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nakago stared levelly at Heero, face expressionless despite Heero's fist through his chest. Heero stared back, rational thought returning slowly as he shared, however unwillingly, in Nakago's memories.

~Always outcast, always hated... "Mama, why do they hate us?" "Because we are Hin..." The fire and death, as Kutou's soldiers destroyed their camp, the horror of seeing his father's death, and the overwhelming need to protect his mother from the Kutou soldiers who wanted to rape her... his failure in that... The Kutou emperor, the hatred/pain/fear he felt for the man who had used him so foully... despair, and resolve, and the need to see that no one--no one--should have to suffer the same way... and the elaborate game set in place with the mikos to make this so.~

"Get out of my head," Nakago rasped. He glared impotently at Heero. "I don't want your tears." He sighed.

"I'm not the one crying," Heero said evenly, easing Nakago and Soi both to the floor.

"You were a better opponent than I expected you to be, boy... see to it that the mikos don't waste their wishes."

"I will," Heero promised. He turned away as Nakago closed his eyes for the last time, brushing away Tamahome's tears and surveying the rest of the room.

Nuriko had one of Chichiri's arms slung around his shoulder, and gave Heero a weak grin, mouthing, "Good job." Tasuki also looked suitably impressed, while Miaka seemed exalted. Heero supposed that the summoning ritual must have gone well enough. Yui was over by the wall, with Suboshi's head cradled in her lap. Chichiri waved Mitsukake in their direction tiredly.

Tokaki, carrying Chiriko, and Subaru joined the cluster of people as Heero trudged over. "Well, now what do we do?" Tasuki asked.

"Come back with us," Subaru said gently, "and rest. Then you should probably go back to Konan so the miko can make her wishes."

"That sounds like a good plan to me no da..." Chichiri looked up, feeling the movement in Mitsukake's ki.

Mitsukake had his hands spread out over Suboshi, the green light of his healing power washing over the boy like a benediction. Yui smiled wanly as the last of her seishi opened his eyes.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Nakago closed his eyes on Heero's grim expression, surrendering the last of his will to fight. There was one fleeting regret that he had not been able to say to Soi what he had wanted to before she had died, but even that was fading into the darkness, too.

Then he heard someone call his name, and he opened his eyes, only to see two slender figures waiting for him. Soi smiled at him, eyes full of softness, and his mother opened her arms. "Welcome home..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Aniki!" Suboshi could have sworn that he saw his brother just ahead. "Aniki, wait for me!"

Amiboshi turned around, and smiled at his twin, shaking his head. "Not yet..."

"Aniki, let me come with you!" Suboshi begged.

"You can't... you have to go back. Do me a favor, though?" Amiboshi looked at him earnestly. "Will you go back to Kaika's family... and tell them I'm sorry? I promised them I would come back. Will you take my apology to them, please?"

Suboshi bowed his head. "I will."

"Thank you... I'll be waiting for you, I promise... just don't do anything stupid and get here before you're supposed to, okay?" Amiboshi smiled. "Go take care of Yui-sama. You're the only one left to do it."

Suboshi opened his mouth to say something else, but his brother was fading away. "...aniki..." He blinked his eyes open, only to see that Yui was smiling down at him, her eyes filled with relief, and beyond her, Mitsukake. He sighed resignedly. ~You keep your promise, aniki, and I'll keep mine.~

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Quatre peered out carefully, then looked down at Trowa. "I think it's safe... he's not glowing any more."

"That's a relief."

They emerged from behind the truck, approaching Tamahome with a certain amount of care. "Are you okay?" Quatre asked, seeing the traces of tears in the boy's eyes.

"Nakago is dead," Tamahome said flatly.

Quatre resisted the urge to ask questions, then brought up the subject that they'd been discussing just before a mysterious kanji had appeared on Tamahome's forehead. "We're about ready to head out to the new safehouse. Did you want to ride with me or Trowa?"

"Doesn't matter," Tamahome shrugged, yawning. "I'm going to sleep the entire way."

"Ride with me, then," Quatre said. "The seats will be more comfortable."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Trudging up the faintly worn trace of a path, Duo was mildly surprised to see one window of the new safehouse already lit. ~I didn't think Quatre and Trowa would have had enough time to get out here already,~ he mused. ~They must have been ready to go when the mission report came in.~

Reaching the door, he tried the handle. Finding it locked, he sighed. ~I'm too tired to bother picking the lock.~ He knocked in a peculiar pattern, then waited a few seconds, and repeated the staccato rapping.

A few moments passed; Duo was beginning to rethink picking the lock when the door finally opened. There were hollows under Wufei's eyes, and the lines around his eyes bespoke the grimness in which he had spent the past few days. Still, he managed a somewhat sarcastic, somewhat amused jab at Duo: "Lost our touch at picking locks, have we?"

"Naw, I just figured I'd let the butler get the door for me," Duo retorted, moving inside.

Wufei snorted. "Did the mission go well?"

"There weren't any complications, if that's what you mean. And there won't be any repeats."

Wufei followed Duo into the kitchen. "I should have been there for the mission planning," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't really that tough to flush the guy out," Duo shrugged one shoulder, starting to rummage in the refrigerator. "Besides, you've picked up the slack for the rest of us more than a few times. We're just returning the favor." Nothing in the fridge looked particularly appetizing, but his body craved food. He grabbed a container at random and leaned against a counter. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Wufei's lip curled slightly. "You?"

"More or less." Investigating the container, Duo discovered it contained leftover macaroni and cheese. "We're crappy liars, aren't we?"

"It doesn't stop us from trying anyway," Wufei murmured. "How was the situation with Tamahome when you left?"

"He wasn't being quite as much of a prick when I left. Maybe he's finally starting to adjust, or maybe I just got used to him, who can say? He's Quatre and Trowa's problem right now." Duo grinned wolfishly. "Tro had to handcuff him to get him out of the old safehouse."

"He rode with Trowa?" Duo nodded. "Poor Trowa."

"Yeah, I know. I owe him, big." Duo polished off the last of the macaroni and cheese, and tossed the dish in the sink. "I'm worn out. The others should get here in a few hours, I'd say."

"I'll give them your regards," Wufei promised.

"Thanks. 'Night." Duo left the kitchen, claiming one of the empty bedrooms and dropping into bed, hardly bothering to kick of his boots. He spared a few wistful moments to wish Heero was there to hold him and then fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Tokaki and Subaru, both returned to their proper ages, bustled everyone out of the temple and back to their house, seeing to it that the assorted bodies were taken care of appropriately. The shell- shocked Suzaku seishi, as well as Yui and Suboshi, appreciated the couple's unselfishness, allowing themselves to be shepherded into bed, there to sleep the sleep of the just.

Miaka and Yui were both sharing a room with Xifang, and as they were preparing for bed, Yui looked soberly at Miaka. "Miaka, I'm--"

"It's okay, Yui-chan." Miaka smiled at her best friend. "It doesn't matter."

Yui wanted to argue, to protest that it *did* matter, that she had betrayed her best friend, but the gentle expression in Miaka's eyes silenced her. In Miaka's eyes, it didn't matter. Yui gave in to the inevitable, knowing that it would take a much longer time for her to forgive herself. She surprised Miaka, hugging her swiftly. "I missed you."

Miaka smiled. "I missed you too, Yui."

Suboshi woke several times in the night, crying out for his brother, only to be soothed by whomever woke first. Usually it was Nuriko, who was sleeping on the bed next to the boy.

While they slept, Tokaki and Subaru returned Tatara to Byakko's hall, paying their own last respects to their fallen comrade, offering prayers that their comrade had found the happiness in the afterlife that circumstances had denied him in life.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Well, what are we going to do with Yui and Suboshi?" Nuriko asked over breakfast.

Miaka smiled sunnily. "Well, Yui is going to have to summon Seiryuu, of course, but I was hoping that she could do that from Konan just as easily as she could from Kutou."

Suboshi's jaw dropped. "You'd trust us enough to *let* her summon Seiryuu?"

"Of course!" Miaka beamed. "Besides, what else am I going to do with the shinzaho? I've summoned *my* god."

"Miaka no baka," Yui said fondly.

"How are we going to get back to Konan?" Heero asked abruptly, remembering the boat trip.

"I'll take care of that no da." Chichiri was looking much better this morning, especially since Mitsukake had seen to his injuries. "We'll be back in Konan before lunchtime."

Nuriko's eyes got far away for a moment. "I wonder what Hotohori- sama's been doing," he murmured.

"Taking it easy while the rest of us do all the real work," Tasuki scoffed.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Miaka said brightly.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Hotohori frowned as his prime minister finished the report. "You said the Kutou army is *how* far from our borders?"

"Half a day's ride." The man looked very old, and very tired. "Our army is prepared to go meet them, but there are three men of theirs for every one of ours... I pray that the miko will return swiftly to summon Suzaku."

Hotohori heard the unspoken, "It's our only hope" all too clearly. The emperor closed his eyes, praying for his companions to return soon and silently grieving again for the mysterious death of Chiriko.

Suzaku, it appeared, had a sense of humor, for no sooner had he opened his eyes again than Chichiri appeared from thin air, helping first Miaka, then Tamahome and the rest of the surviving seishi out of his kesa... and then producing a girl dressed in the same foreign clothes that Miaka wore, and--Hotohori's eyes widened even more-- Amiboshi?

"Praise Suzaku for answered prayers," his prime minister murmured.

Hotohori stood, not sure where to begin as he saw the small figure cradled in Mitsukake's arms. He settled for looking at Miaka searchingly.

She smiled, a little sadly. "We got the shinzaho, Hotohori, and I summoned Suzaku."

"We wanted to wait for ya, but we got a little busy," Tasuki interjected, with a grin.

"What happened?" Hotohori asked quietly, nodding at Chiriko.

Tamahome spoke up. "He sacrificed himself to save the rest of us, just before the final battle." He sounded at once profoundly respectful and deeply saddened.

"And then Hee-chan took care of Nakago, and we decided it was time to come back home," Nuriko chimed in.

Hotohori wasn't quite sure he'd heard that correctly, especially as Nuriko glomped Tamahome rather enthusiastically. Come to think of it, it was odd, the way Miaka and Tamahome weren't all cuddled up together as was their wont. "Beg pardon? 'Hee-chan'?"

Tamahome looked mildly exasperated. "It's something of a long story..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

In the end, Heero was hardly surprised when Hotohori accepted his story without blinking. ~I guess it's easier to believe in other worlds when there's so much magic in your own,~ he thought.

They might have spent much longer debriefing the emperor, but one of the officials who had been present when they arrived coughed politely. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but... the Kutou army?"

Hotohori immediately turned gravely to Miaka. "Miaka... will you make your wish to protect Konan now? I know you must still be tired from the summoning, but the Kutou army is just outside our border..."

"It's okay." Miaka looked serious. "I can make my wish now, it's not a problem." She took a deep breath, and shouted, "KAIJIN!" A red symbol glowed on her forehead, and red feathers floated through the air around her. "I wish that Konan might have eternal peace without threat from invasion!"

The red symbol faded away, and Miaka swayed on her feet, looking suddenly exhausted. As Nuriko helped her to stay steady on her feet, Heero had to wonder if they were going to put that much faith in a simple handful of words... Then he dismissed the thought. In this world, there was no telling what could and could not happen.

Miaka looked apologetically at Heero. "I'm sorry, Heero, but I think I may have to wait on your wish..."

Heero inclined his head. "I can wait a little longer to go home, if you can wait a little longer to see Tamahome."

"I'm going to get Miaka put to bed," Nuriko announced, as Miaka wobbled on her feet. "I'll be back soon, so don't tell any of the good stuff until then."

Hotohori snorted, and looked at his advisors. "I think this council meeting is adjourned." The men bowed and left. Hotohori sighed. "First... I think we should take Chiriko to the shrine."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

A little later that afternoon, the first division of Kutou's army attempted to cross the border into Konan. A shimmering line of fire that appeared every time they approached the border repulsed them. Eventually, frustrated, they reported back to their commanding officers that it was impossible to enter the country.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Quatre surveyed the warehouse one last time, making sure that no incriminating scrap of evidence could betray that this place had served as a last-ditch safehouse. At length, satisfied, he nodded to himself and gave the thumbs-up to Trowa before climbing into his transport.

True to his word, Tamahome was in the copilot's seat, out cold.

~Well, at least he doesn't snore,~ Quatre shrugged mentally.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Wandering around Konan's palace, inspecting things curiously, Heero became aware that he'd developed a shadow. He glanced back. "Nuriko?"

Nuriko came forward. "Yeah, it's me. Want a guided tour?"

"Why not?" Heero dutifully followed Nuriko around, observing politely as important landmarks and items of interest were pointed out.

As they came to the gardens, Nuriko remarked casually, "Miaka said she thought she'd probably be able to send you home tomorrow."

"So soon?" Heero was impressed.

"Yeah, well, she's pretty quick to heal up, most of the time. And she's a boundless fount of energy, too." Nuriko smiled at Heero. "I'll bet you're ready to get out of this crazy world, aren't you?"

"There are a lot of things I like about this world..." Heero shrugged. "You can wish away a war here. That's nice. When I go home, it'll be back to a war for me."

"Aa... I had forgotten. But at least you'll have your Duo, ne?"

Heero smiled slightly. "There is that."

Nuriko was quiet for a while, looking at the moonlight over the garden. "I'm going to miss you, you know."

Heero touched Nuriko's shoulder. "I'll miss you, too," he said uncertainly. "If it had been different--"

"I know, Heero. I know." Nuriko turned to him quickly, before Heero could react, and kissed him softly. "You take care of yourself in that war, ne? No more of this dying to get the mission accomplished."

"All right... and Nuriko?" Heero waited till he was sure he had the seishi's attention. "If this is the emperor who you say never once visited his harem, then I think you've definitely got a fighting chance."

Nuriko's smile was conspiratorial. "I know."

Heero made a soft sound that might have been laughter, and they went back to looking at the garden under the moon.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Miaka was practically dancing from her impatience and excitement, waiting for Heero to show up. "What's taking him so long?" she complained to Yui.

Her best friend shrugged. "I think he wanted to pay his respects to Chiriko before you send him back. Or something like that."

Heero finally appeared, looking as impassive as ever, although if anyone had looked closely, they might have seen that he was fidgeting, just a little bit.

"Are you ready?" Miaka asked him.

"Aa..." Heero looked at the assembled seishi. "It's been... an experience to remember."

"Good luck no da, Heero."

Tasuki grinned at him. "If you kick as much ass in your world as you did here, you're bound to win that war!"

Nuriko winked at him. "Take care, Hee-chan."

Hotohori simply inclined his head slightly.

"Farewell, Heero," Mitsukake said gravely.

Suboshi and Yui both stayed silent, being only bystanders in this drama.

Heero looked around. "Goodbye."

"KAIJIN!" Miaka shouted. "I wish for Tamahome and Heero to be returned to their proper bodies."

Red light rose up around Heero, obscuring his vision. ~I remember this light...~ Then it dimmed into a comfortable darkness.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Quatre groaned in dismay as his seatmate began snoring. It was still *several* hours to the safehouse.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome woke up, surrounded by red light. He was disoriented for a long moment, till he heard a very familiar voice. "Oi, did it work?"

"Tasuki?" Tamahome rubbed his eyes, looking around, and seeing half a dozen familiar faces smiling back at him... most importantly... "Miaka!"

"Tamahome!"

As the two of them rushed together, Nuriko made a slight face. "I guess it worked."

Yui listened to the conversation between the reunited lovers, which mostly consisted of repetitions of each other's names. "Are they like this... all of the time?"

"You'd be amazed no da..."

Tamahome, keeping his arm wrapped snugly around Miaka, looked around. "Yui?" he said, surprised, as he caught sight of the girl. Then he saw the boy standing at her elbow. "Suboshi."

Suboshi lowered his eyes before Tamahome's hard, angry gaze. "Tamahome-san. I'm sorry."

"Hn." Tamahome didn't say any more, and kept a distrustful eye on Suboshi, but seemed content to leave matters like that for the time being. He looked around. "So... what did I miss?"

Yui snorted. "Where to begin?"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

He woke to the hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. "Wake up... we're here." Heero hit alertness between one blink and the next. "Where are we?"

Quatre smiled at him with a hint of forced patience. "The new safehouse, remember?"

Heero stared at him warily, wondering if the entire episode with the other world had been a dream--a vivid dream, but just a dream. "Aa. Sorry."

"I'll get the gundams unloaded. You can go ahead into the house if you want."

"I'll do that." Heero edged away from Quatre, finding that he had to adjust his stride for the sake of half-healed injuries. ~That's right... I was recovering... from self-destruction. Is that why Quatre's treating me like an invalid?~

He frowned to himself. If he'd been delusional from his injuries, he supposed that could explain some of the more fantastic aspects of his most recent experiences... but something about that idea rang false. He'd just have to play it by ear, until he figured out what his fellow pilots did and did not know.

The door to the safehouse swung open as he approached, and Wufei greeted him with a silent nod. He didn't seem overly thrilled to see him, Heero noted, filing this observation away for reference. "Hungry?" Wufei asked.

"Aa." Heero dutifully followed Wufei to the kitchen. Duo was standing at the stove, muttering to himself over a pot of something that smelled faintly of garlic and oregano.

"Hey, Wu, did Quatre bring--" Duo turned away from the stove, catching sight of Heero. He stopped mid-sentence, eyes narrowing as he looked past Wufei to the boy standing in the doorway behind him. Then he dropped the spoon he was holding with a clatter and a splatter of spaghetti sauce, bowling past Wufei. "HEERO! You bastard, do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" He practically knocked Heero over in his eagerness to pounce him.

Heero hesitantly brought his arms up around Duo, closing his eyes and sighing softly. No matter what, exactly, had happened, he was home now. "Duo..."

Wufei blinked, not sure what had just happened. "Heero? Not Tamahome?"

Heero's eyes opened. "Not Tamahome..." he echoed. ~Then... it was real. It did happen.~ He tightened his grip around Duo, one hand automatically fisting in his lover's braid. "I'm home."

"And it's about damn time, too," Duo muttered. "I've been going nuts."

Wufei cracked a tiny smile. "Heero. Okaeri." He paused, sniffing the air. "Is something burning?"

"Shit!" Duo turned loose of Heero, racing for the stove and scrabbling for the potholders. Gingerly, he fished a tray of blackened bread from the oven. "Well, so much for the garlic bread." He set the tray aside ruefully. "Is Quatre still outside with the gundams?"

"No, I'm not... if Tamahome would move, I could get into the kitchen," Quatre said from behind Heero.

Heero obligingly moved aside, smirking faintly. Quatre took a couple of steps into the kitchen, looked at Duo's euphoric grin and then at Heero, listened to what his uchuu no kokoro was trying to say, and cocked his head. "Heero?"

"It's about time you noticed," Heero said dryly.

"Sorry, it's been a long day." Quatre smiled. "It's good to have you back, Heero."

Heero startled all three of them by smiling faintly. "It's good to be back," he said quietly. "What have I missed?"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Tamahome stared at Miaka. "You can't stay in this world?" he repeated numbly.

"No..." Miaka looked down at her hands. "I have to go back after my last wish."

Tamahome hugged her to him tightly. "Then we'll just have to make the most of the time we do have. Wo ai ni, Miaka."

She sighed and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too, Tamahome."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Are you sure about this, Miaka?" Yui said doubtfully, looking at the shinzaho Miaka held in either hand.

"Of course I'm sure, Yui. What good is being a miko if you don't summon your god?" Miaka said practically. "At least you're going to do it right, with the ritual purification and stuff."

Yui gave in and accepted the two items. "If you insist... Are you sure it's not breaking the rules for me to summon Seiryuu in Suzaku's shrine?"

"They'll get over it," Tasuki snorted.

Chichiri thwapped Tasuki lightly. "Be more reverent no da!" He smiled at Yui. "Go ahead, Yui-san, whenever you're ready."

Yui swallowed her doubts and began summoning her god. "The four directions of the sky..."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Heero frowned at Duo's recapitulation of the events that had transpired while he was in the world of the four gods. "It's only been a few days here?"

Duo nodded. "Yup. They felt like forever, though."

"It was *much* longer for me. How... odd." Heero dismissed it. ~Everything that just happened to me was odd.~

"Well, the important thing is that you're back, especially since the good doctors have been curious about your status," Duo said contentedly. "As I understand it, they're doing what they can to get Wing put back together.

"Good," Heero grunted. He fought a losing battle against a yawn.

Duo grinned. "Hey, Heero, need me to tuck you in tonight, maybe read you a bedtime story?"

"Is *that* what they're calling it these days?" Wufei muttered, carrying his dishes to the sink. "Well, go on, get out of here, Quatre and I will take care of the dishes."

"Thanks, Wu!" Duo practically dragged Heero out of the room.

Behind them, Quatre immediately said, "I'll dry."

"Injustice! You always dry the dishes!"

"You're too slow to claim it first!"

Duo snickered. "Quatre's such a brat... this is our bedroom." He opened the door, then meeped when Heero hugged him suddenly.

"I missed you," Heero said fiercely. "I missed you a lot."

Duo relaxed against Heero. "I missed you too."

Heero kissed him, slowly, then leaned his forehead against Duo's, looking him straight in the eye. "There's something I need to tell you," he said softly.

"Is it really important?" Duo asked, with a naughty little smirk.

"Yes... Duo. Aishiteru."

Heero had to smile at the dumbfounded expression on Duo's face. "Heero, what did they *do* to you on this other world?"

"They helped me figure a lot of things out," Heero said softly. "A lot of things."

"I'm glad they did," Duo murmured, kissing him. "I'm very glad... I love you too, Heero."

Heero closed his eyes contentedly, finally knowing that he was home.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

In the end, Yui chose to model her first wish after Miaka's, wishing that Kutou might know safety from war, both through invasions and internally. Then, after much careful thought, she made a careful wish to restore all the damage that had occurred both through Kutou's depredations abroad and at home, as well as the incidental damage caused in confrontations between Suzaku and Seiryuu no shichiseishi.

After even more careful thought, she chose her final wish.

"I'll see you back on the other side, Miaka," Yui said quietly, before making her wish. "Suboshi... take care of yourself, okay?"

Her one surviving seishi gave her a haggard smile. "I will, Yui- sama. You do the same."

Yui turned to Tamahome. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, Tamahome."

"Forget about it," he said gruffly.

Yui smiled. "Well... KAIJIN!" As blue light surrounded her, she made her final wish. "I wish... that there never has to be another Nakago on this world." Then the blue light swept her away, and she was gone.

She reappeared in the comfortably familiar surroundings of Miaka's home, landing right in a very startled Tetsuya's lap.

Keisuke snorted. "Welcome home, Yui-chan."

She smiled. "Thanks. Miaka will be along, just as soon as she's made her last wish and said goodbye to everyone."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Miaka sniffled, looking around at all her friends. "I guess this is goodbye..."

"Group hug!" Nuriko announced, as they crowded around Miaka, hugging her tightly and wishing her well.

Hotohori hugged her first. "Be well, Miaka," he told her gravely. "You'll always be in our hearts." Then he frowned slightly to himself, wondering if it was his imagination, or if someone actually *had* just given him a swift pat on the rump.

Nuriko, grinning for reasons best known to himself, hugged her next. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Tama-kun for you," he promised. "I'll make sure he doesn't eat *too* much of the palace china."

Tasuki hugged her tightly. "You weren't bad, for a girl," he announced. He sniffled a little. "I'm gonna miss you."

Chichiri hugged her next. "Good luck no da," he said quietly. "We'll miss you na no da."

Mitsukake hugged her quickly. "Take good care of yourself, Miaka," he told her gravely.

Tamahome was last, and held on to her the longest. "I'll wait," he whispered. "Just like Tatara... I'll wait, if that's how long it takes. Wo ai ni."

"Wo ai ni, Tamahome." Miaka kissed him goodbye, not wanting to let go. Finally, she forced herself to step back. Tears glittered in her eyes as she looked at the group. "Goodbye, minna... KAIJIN!" She whispered her last wish. "Suzaku... I wish... that everyone... everyone will find happiness..."

The last thing she saw before Suzaku whisked her home was Tamahome's face as he mouthed, "I'll wait... I promise."

The next thing she knew, her brother was helping her sit up. "Miaka... welcome home." He hugged her.

She sniffled a little as the tears she'd held back finally began to fall. "That... was the best book I've ever read in my life..."


	38. Epilogue I: Fushigi Yuugi

Suboshi sighed as he trudged over the last hill and saw the village nestled in the valley below. He'd only had the vaguest of ideas about how to reach the place, but a nameless instinct had guided him along the correct paths. Suboshi had a few ideas about where that instinct had originated, but didn't worry about it.

Adjusting his pack, he started down the hill, heading for the second to last house on the left. Amiboshi had described it to him a couple of times, and he knew exactly which one he was looking for.

He hesitated for a moment, before knocking on the door. A comfortable looking woman answered it, her face breaking into a smile as tears pooled in her eyes. Without a word, she folded her arms around him. "Kaika... we were so worried about you..."

Her husband stood behind her, his smile warm. "Welcome home, son."

Suboshi opened his mouth to correct them, to say that he *wasn't* Kaika, or Amiboshi, but thought better of it. This, probably, was the best homage he could pay to his brother's memory. He smiled at the two of them. "I'm sorry it took so long."

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Hotohori was beginning to get the feeling that he was being hunted. He had no *proof* of it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was after him.

He looked up from the paperwork spread out across his desk, only to find Nuriko watching him. Again.

Hotohori shook his head, wondering why the other seishi always seemed to be watching him. "Are you done with that report yet?" he asked, to cover his slight confusion.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I've been finished with that for ages." Nuriko smiled at the emperor.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Hotohori asked, accepting the report.

"I was enjoying the view."

Hotohori let that pass. "You've... uh... certainly changed," he remarked.

"Have I?" Nuriko shrugged. "I guess Heero just got it through my head that I had to be my own person, and not accept anything less than I'm worth."

Hotohori had a sudden, terrible suspicion. "You and he didn't have a *relationship* while he was here, did you?" he asked, feeling a little injured and not quite sure why.

Nuriko laughed at him. "No, of course not! Heero had somebody waiting for him in his own world... and I have someone of my own." Nuriko smirked.

"You do? Who?"

Nuriko smiled at him, eyes full of dancing secrets. "Ask me that again someday, Hotohori-sama, and maybe I'll tell you."

Hotohori blinked and went back to work. Nuriko watched him for a little while longer, then returned to his own tasks. ~It's going to be quite a chase,~ he thought complacently, ~but you are going to be _so_ worth it, Hotohori.~

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Mitsukake watched the sun rising, sipping a cup of tea. The first patients of the day would be arriving soon, with their complaints of head colds and sore joints and petty injuries, but for the moment all was quiet in his little clinic.

He watched the morning spread across the land for a few minutes longer and then renewed the promise he made every morning. ~Shouka... it may take me the rest of my life, but wait for me. I'll come to you as soon as I can.~

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

During the summer months, when the weather was fine for traveling, it was not uncommon to see a monk and a bandit wandering along the roads of Konan.

During the winter months, it was said, the bandits of Mt. Reikakou enjoyed the added presence of a magic-using monk among their ranks.

And, as far as the monk and the bandit were concerned, people could make of that anything they darned well pleased.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Yui blinked at Miaka. "Keisuke wants you to meet someone? Who?"

Miaka shrugged. "I don't know. Keisuke likes being mysterious."

They were waiting in the park, enjoying the warm spring sunshine and the wafting cherry blossoms. Eventually, Tetsuya and Keisuke arrived, both looking inordinately pleased with themselves. "Ne, Miaka, you know how Tetsuya and I started that historical society?" Keisuke began, grinning.

She nodded dutifully.

"We got a new member today," Tetsuya announced, with a Cheshire cat grin of his own.

"That brings your total up to three members, right?" Yui inquired mildly.

"Hush, woman, and let us tell our story," Tetsuya scolded her.

"Is this new member who you dragged me out here to meet?" Miaka asked. "Keisuke, I have an *awful* lot of homework..."

"Miaka, since when have you let a little thing like homework get in your way?" Keisuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, this guy--Taka's his name, by the way--is really neat. I think you're going to like him."

Tetsuya shaded his eyes against the glare of the sun. "I think I see him coming now," he said, pointing.

Miaka squinted, only able to make out the outline of her brother's new friend at first.

"The really interesting thing about this guy," Keisuke told her very softly, "is that he believes in reincarnation... because he says he's experienced it. He says he's always had memories of another life, where he was some sort of guardian... to a priestess who served an animal god..."

The figure was slowly becoming distinct. Miaka covered her mouth with a hand, shaking her head slowly in disbelief as Taka's features resolved into those of her beloved's.

Then Yui gave her a little shove, and Miaka was running forward to meet her very own walking miracle.


	39. Epilogue II: Gundam Wing

By all accounts, it should have been impossible.

The pieces of the Libra hurtled to Earth, a threat greater than any of the wars that had threatened it before. Alone, flying out before the lethal shooting stars, was a single mobile suit.

Alone, even Wing Gundam shouldn't have been able to do anything to avert the disaster.

Scientific calculations showed later that the heat and the pressure in the cockpit of any mobile suit, from a lowly Leo to Wing itself, would have been enough to kill anyone. The stresses of dealing with that, on top of piloting the mobile suit and making a trick shot to make all other marksmen before him look like amateurs--well, when Heero Yuy clambered out of Wing's battered cockpit, reeking with sweat and tottering with exhaustion, they call him a hero, a savior, and a walking, talking miracle.

Heero refused to talk about it, driving scientists insane with his reticence and unwillingness to be examined and boggling the minds of the most prestigious producers in Old Hollywood by turning down several million credits for the rights to his life story. Even those closest to Heero, those who knew better than anyone else what a gundam was and was *not* capable of doing couldn't pry the words out of him.

Eventually, people gave it up as a lost cause, and busied themselves with learning how to rebuild a world and colonies nearly destroyed by war, and Heero kept his secrets to himself, understanding that very few people would understand the ethereal red fire that had protected him for those few vital moments when a planet's fate hung in the balance.

In the aftermath of the war, the five pilots found themselves at a loss, not really men but hardly boys, drifting through a world that officially called them heroes but still contained large groups who labeled them villains for the casualties they'd inflicted. The doctors, however, had chosen their pilots carefully, and the five found their balance and peace, or made it when necessary.

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"Onna! Are you insane?" Wufei put his hands on his hips and did a credible imitation of the Yuy Death Glare, Chang Style. "Do you have *any* idea of the security risk an outdoor ceremony is?"

Relena matched him with the Peacecraft Stare of Utter Implacability (infamous at diplomatic functions from L1 to Mars). "I thought you said that the plans were up to me," she said in a dangerously sweet tone. "You wouldn't be going back on your word of honor, Wufei, would you?"

Wufei glared at her and uttered several curses, not the least of which were directed at Sally Po (for having talked him into joining the Preventers in the first place) and Lady Une (who had assigned him to be Prime Minister Peacecraft's Chief Security Officer). Then he threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Do it your way! But don't come crying to me when the snipers interrupt the ceremony!"

Relena instantly smiled at him. "Don't be ridiculous," she said soothingly. "I know you, and I know that there won't be an inch of ground in a five mile radius that won't be searched with a fine- toothed comb three times before the wedding. And if *Heero* misses anything, I'm sure you'll catch it."

Wufei grumbled under his breath, then looked up at the heavens beseechingly. "Why me?" he asked despairingly.

Relena giggled and kissed his cheek. "Because you're adorable when you're disgruntled. Come here and help me choose the color scheme."

Wufei allowed himself to be tugged forward, but felt he ought to make at least one final stand. "No pink," he said firmly. "I detest pink."

Relena looked back at him, eyes wide and innocent. "But I *like* pink!"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

Quatre watched a console silently, face kept carefully neutral as it displayed the docking of the first ship full of hopeful colonists. There were several officials there to greet them and welcome to the colony that sparkled with its newness. He would have liked to have been there as well, but... it hardly would have been appropriate. So he could only watch. Absently he rubbed the place over his heart, where the ache of a thousand thousand lives cut abruptly short never quite went away, and sighed. It was a poor restitution, but it was all he (acting with the full weight of Winner Enterprises, Inc. behind him) could manage.

A slender hand draped itself over his shoulder. Quatre accepted the invitation, leaning back into Trowa's comfortable presence. "It seems to be proceeding well," he observed quietly.

"It does," Trowa agreed. He paused thoughtfully. "I think your father would be proud."

Quatre's lips curled up slightly. "I hope so. It's named after him, after all." That had been something he'd been adamant about... the only thing, really, other than ensuring that no expense had been spared in the construction. He shrugged faintly, switching off the console. "Well, that's a good start, anyway."

"You aren't going to be able to fix everything that the war broke," Trowa told him.

Quatre turned, flashing him a determined smile. "I know. But that doesn't mean I can't try." He shook off the melancholic mood. "All packed and ready to go?"

"Of course. Once I persuaded your servants that I did *not* need enough clothes to last me for a year," Trowa murmured.

"They get overzealous... Well." Quatre checked the time. "If we want to leave by 13:00, we'd better get going."

Trowa nodded his agreement, and together they headed for the door.

As they settled into the private Winner shuttle, headed for Earth, Trowa commented, "I still can't believe that Wufei let himself be talked into pink."

Quatre frowned. "What's wrong with pink?"

   
   


* * *

  
   
 

"That was a nice ceremony," Heero commented, closing the door behind himself and Duo as they returned to their hotel room after the wedding.

Well, that's what he meant to say anyway.

What he actually said was, "That w--mmmph." He *did* manage to get the door shut, at least, before Duo, all eager groping hands and probing tongue, pounced him, pinning him against the wall in the vestibule to the suite and kissing him breathless. By the time he stopped, Heero had a glazed expression (either from hypoxia or lust, it was hard to say) and the outer jacket of his dress uniform was already on the floor. "What was that for?"

Duo hooked a finger in Heero's collar, tugging him forward. "For making me spend an entire evening watching you make fish eggs on a cracker the sexiest thing on the face of the planet. Besides myself, of course."

"You were supposed to have been watching the L1 delegation," Heero reproached him, inordinately pleased that Duo *had* noticed after all.

"The hell with *that*." Duo took a moment to pause in their progression towards the bedroom, applying his mouth to Heero's with an irresistible combination of enthusiasm and skill. Heero kissed back just as hungrily, deciding to expedite matters somewhat as his tie fluttered down to the floor. He scooped Duo up over one shoulder, heading purposefully towards the bedroom. Perfect Soldier he may have been, but he just wasn't ready to face the rug burns that had resulted from the last time they'd been too eager to get to the bedroom again.

Duo squirmed a little bit, drumming his fingers on one shoulder blade. "Can't this boat go any faster?" he complained. Heero dropped him onto the bed. "...oof..."

"Don't you ever stop whining?" Heero asked. Duo grinned up at him and shook his head, no. "Aa. Stupid question. Too many clothes, Duo. Off." He kicked off his own shoes, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Duo sat up, happily stripping off jacket and tie. "You're so cute when you get all direct like that." Duo leaned forward, slipping his hands inside Heero's shirt, sliding his arms around his waist and nuzzling his cheek against Heero's stomach. "Love you," he said softly, feeling Heero's sigh of contentment more than hearing it as one callused hand smoothed his hair.

"Aishiteru," Heero replied, as Duo tugged him down to the bed, kissing a trail up his stomach and chest as Heero went to work on Duo's shirt. He made soft sounds of pleasure every time Duo's mouth hit his sensitive spots with unerring accuracy.

Then Duo's mouth found Heero's again and they kissed for a while, forgetting about clothes and just enjoying each other.

Then Heero flipped Duo suddenly, grinning down at Duo's surprise. He nuzzled against Duo's neck with ruthless efficiency, exploiting his lover's weak spot.

Duo nearly melted into the bed, practically purring with pleasure. "Nnn... you're just too damn good at that." He wrapped his arms around Heero, holding him tightly. "No games tonight, please?"

"No games," Heero agreed, just as unwilling to prolong matters. He slid a hand down Duo's stomach, feeling the muscles tightening and quivering under the gliding touch, and cupped his hand around the hardness tenting Duo's slacks.

Duo groaned as Heero kneaded his erection, pushing his hips into the touch. Heero swallowed the groan with another kiss, working the slacks off with the ease of practice. He smirked down at Duo when he found that his lover was not only hard, but wet.

Duo shrugged at him, breathless. "Told you... fish eggs on a cracker was pretty damn sexy." His breath caught as Heero's grip tightened gently. "If you keep that up, lover, I'm gonna come too soon."

"Mmm..." Heero stripped off his own slacks as well, reaching for the tube on the nightstand and slicking his fingers. Duo hissed with the pleasure/pain as Heero's fingers probed into his body, preparing him for the later, more welcome intrusion. Heero looked down at Duo questioningly, coating his own aching erection with additional lubricant. "Ready?"

Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's waist in response. "Ready."

They both closed their eyes as Heero slowly pushed into Duo, their breath catching together. Heero cracked his eyes, watching Duo carefully and waiting for the sign that his lover was ready for more.

Duo shifted against Heero, the friction making Heero moan. "More," he gasped, as if the command was necessary.

Heero curled a hand around Duo's erection, pumping it in a counterpoint to his thrusts, working them both closer to the edge. Duo cried his lover's name when Heero's thrusts began hitting home, hands wrapping around Heero's biceps tightly. He shuddered, tightening around Heero as the pleasure crested, crying out again with release.

Heero moaned as Duo pulled him over the edge after him, pulsing into Duo. They stayed locked together for long moments, until Heero finally curled up around Duo with another tiny, contented sigh.

"It was a nice wedding," Duo said eventually, voice oozing satisfaction. "Too much pink, though."

"It wasn't pink. It was mauve," Heero corrected him.

"Huh?" Duo blinked. "Since when are you a connoisseur of girly colors, Heero?"

"Since Wufei cornered me in the break room and spent fifteen minutes ranting about how it wasn't pink."

"Oh. That explains it, I guess." Duo snuggled against Heero. "Heh. Wufei and Relena. Who'd have thunk it?"

"Une. She's a born matchmaker." At Duo's puzzled glance, he added, "Haven't you ever wondered why she keeps throwing Sally and Noin together?"

"Well... I'll be damned." Duo sniggered. "Remind me to buy her a drink some time." He returned to his original train of thought. "Wufei and Relena... heh. This should be interesting, anyway. Hey, did I ever tell you about the time she kissed me?"

"The time she *what*?" Heero asked, voice suddenly cool.

"Yeah, it was back during the war... while you were playing hero in ancient China or whatever. I was sacked out on the couch, and she decided to play Sleeping Beauty or something. I had to give her the just-friends speech." Duo grinned at Heero. "Oh, would you relax? She got the message, and she never tried it again. Didn't you notice that she stopped hanging out around us so much after that?"

Heero frowned. "I thought she had the hots for *me*."

"Go figure. Who understands how women think? Well, whoever she had the crush on, though, she got over. Although she must have a thing for terrorists..." Duo laughed.

"I wonder if Nuriko ever got his man," Heero murmured thoughtfully.

"Hm?"

"Nuriko. He was the one I was closest to."

Duo perked up. It wasn't often that Heero talked very much about his out of body experience. "Yeah?"

"He was... a little confused, I guess." Heero stared up at the ceiling. "He had a crush on me, sort of, but mostly because I never bothered him much about the fact that he'd spent most of his life as a transvestite."

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Duo grinned. "Kidding. Go on."

"There's not much else to the story, really..." ~Well, there is, but I couldn't explain it if I tried...~ "He also had it bad for one of the others, Hotohori. I was just wondering if they ever managed to get together. He reminded me a lot of you..."

"Then he got him," Duo said decisively, nodding for emphasis. "Just like I got you." He snuggled against Heero, planting a light kiss on his lips. "Aishiteru, Heero."

Heero turned his head, looking at Duo. "Duo. Aishiteru. Zutto..."

And, although neither of them noticed it, a single red feather drifted through the air, accompanied by the distant cry of a phoenix.

**~Owari~**


	40. Epilogue III: Just for Funsies

Emily stared around the table of gods, deeply satisfied. "There, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Suzaku crossed his arms, begrudgingly admitting, "It could have been worse."

Seiryuu, meanwhile, was blinking in amazement. "You mean... I got to *keep* one of my seishi this time? For real? No tragic deaths later on because of a crazed maijin?"

Emily grinned. "Yes, dear, you get to keep one." She winced, as the dragon god chibified and danced around for joy. "That is wrong on *so* many levels. Oh well." She held up a deck of playing cards. "So, anyone up for a game of hearts?"

The four animal gods looked at each other in consternation. "Um... I think... I have something else I need to be doing," Genbu said carefully.

"Me too," Byakko agreed instantly.

Suzaku was already heading for the door.

"Huh? Where's everybody going?" Seiryuu asked, resuming proper avatar form. Then he saw the deck of cards. "Aa... I see."

"You'll play with me, right?" Emily asked sweetly. "A game of hearts? Go Fish? Old Maid? We could find a couple of other gods and figure out how to play euchre..."

"Um... maybe some other time," he said hastily, before breaking and running for the door.

Emily, left all alone, pouted for a few minutes, before brightening. "Well, this just means I just have to find someone else to play with," she told herself brightly. "I wonder if Enma-daioh would be interested in a friendly game of checkers..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thanks to a lot of people. To Tyr, for being the first to archive me. To anyone who ever pointed out an error or an inconsistency (god knows there's a million of them). To Spade, for drawing a marvelous piccie to go with the story. To Kimmie, for providing an incantation for crucial part of the story. To anyone who has *EVER* given me feedback. To my roommate, who patiently talked through plotline with me and helped me figure out how to write myself out of the corners I'd stick myself in... and who consistently begged me not to kill Nakago. [hands her roomie a bound and gagged Nakago, just for her]
> 
> Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done this without you.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Postscript, the better part of a decade later: At the time, this was the longest project I'd ever completed while writing on my own, and I'm not entirely sure I recall what I was on, writing this. Reviewing this to post at AO3, I cringe a little at all the fangirl Japanese and at the outrages against characterization I perpetrated... but it's also nostalgic, in that I can almost see my writing improving, chapter by chapter.
> 
> In any case, I remember having a lot of fun writing it, and if anyone reads this now and enjoys it, well, I guess it's served its purpose, hasn't it? :)


End file.
